A New Beginning
by Aegina
Summary: WIP Harry's world has never been normal. But when a relative if his so shows up at Hogwart's and she use to be a death eater and use she to date Snape Harry's world becomes a little bit stranger. Please R&R.
1. Harry & Professor Snape's Hidden Memory

Disclaimer: All Characters in the world of Harry Potter belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowlings. Any plot lines that sound familiar are hers anything new sounding belongs to me.  
A New Beginning  
Chapter 1  
Harry and Professor Snape's Hidden Memories  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione sat quietly at a table in Gryffindor's common room working on tons of homework that has been piled on since the beginning of their 6th year. While their fellow Gryffindors slept quietly without a care in the world Harry had plenty on his mind.  
  
Hermione finally broke their long silence after several hours of sitting there not talking.  
  
"Harry are you continuing your Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape this term?" Hermione asked without looking up from her essay for Professor Binns' class, History of Magic.  
  
Ron looked at Harry with the curious look of whether or not he was going to bite their heads off for asking such a question.  
  
"Well, Harry are you?" asked Ron cautiously after several moments, which seemed like hours, passed by.  
  
Harry put down his quill and looked at Ron and Hermione with an aggravated and pained expression on his face.  
  
"I have no choice do I?" Harry said dryly. "Believe me I would rather spend my Monday evenings with Filch than with Professor Snape and him invading my memories and asking questions."  
  
"Have you been clearing your mind of all thoughts before going to sleep like you are suppose to?" Hermione asking accusingly but more out of concern for her friend than actually accusing him of not doing so.  
  
Ron just looked at Hermione with a disgusted look of, if you set him off tonight we won't hear the end of it!  
  
But before Hermione could catch Ron's expression Harry's temper reached boiling point and his emotions were now bubbling over.  
  
"I've been trying every night since Sirius' death!" Harry yelled at the two of them.  
  
Ron and Hermione both gasped by the mention of Sirius' death knowing oh to well that that is a subject that Harry does not like to talk about at all. But before Hermione could apologize Harry went off again. Luckily there were no other Gryffindors in the common room to hear his next comment.  
  
"You two have no idea what it is like to go to sleep night after night and see someone you care about die right before your very eyes!" Harry said through a mixture of pain and pure madness by this stupid question and his reaction but he just couldn't contain himself and his emotions right now.  
  
"I wish every night that it could have been me instead of Sirius. I wish every night that I were dead and did not have to deal with any more let downs and heartache let alone having to deal with Voldermort's visions." Harry said so coldly that the temperature in the common room dropped at least 10 degrees despite the fire going in the fireplace.  
  
With that being said Harry just looked at the two of them "I'm heading up to bed. Its no use I can't get any work done tonight..see you two in the morning I guess." With a nod from both Ron and Hermione Harry then headed up to his dormitory knowing well enough that he wouldn't get any sleep tonight or the nights that were to follow.  
  
Ron and Herminone just sat there and looked at each other after Harry had left them and wondered what kind of things were in store for all of them this term.  
  
^*^*^ Harry woke one morning with a dreadful feeling in the pit of his stomach. He sat up and reached for his glasses as he swung his legs over his bed it then came to him suddenly why he had this terrible feeling in his stomach. It is his first Occlumency lesson with Professor Snape that evening. Harry hadn't practiced Occlumency with Snape since the end of last term when Snape had caught Harry peering into his inner most thoughts that were stored in Professor Dumbledore's Pensieve.  
  
Harry had spent most of his day in a daze. Again last night he had a restless sleep. Every time Harry tried to get some sleep he couldn't because his sleep was plagued with nightmares of Sirius' death. Harry relived that moment again and again hoping that his thoughts of alternative ways could and would change the events that only occurred several months ago. So Harry spent another night tossing and turning trying to force out these horrible images that just wouldn't leave while his dorm mates slept peacefully.  
  
Later that evening Harry was eating dinner with everyone else in the Great Hall or at least his was pretending to.  
  
Harry just sat there staring as his plate of pork chops and baked potato as everyone else was cheerfully talking amongst themselves. He was pushing his food around his plate with his fork when a slide remark brought him back to reality.  
  
"Did you hear Harry Potter still has to take remedial potions again this year." Draco Malfoy said gleefully to a bunch of 6th year Slytherins as he passed by the Gryffindor table. "Can you believe that Harry Potter has actually made it this far but yet he still has to take remedial potions!" Malfoy said while staring at Harry with a sneering look on his face.  
  
Grabbe and Goyle and the rest of the Slytherin bunch were all laughing at Harry now.  
  
At that moment Ron stood up. "Hey Malfoy!" Ron shouted.  
  
"What do you want Weasley? Wish you could take remedial potions also? Since everyone knows you stink at it." Malfoy said coldly and slyly towards Ron.  
  
"You little stupid g-" Ron sneered as he was grabbing for his wand but before Ron could finish his rude statement or better yet jinx Malfoy Hermione grabbed a biscuit and shoved it in his mouth almost choking Ron.  
  
Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle just laughed at them as they walked towards the Slytherin table. All Harry could do was just glare at Malfoy as he sauntered away knowing he has succeeded in making him and his friends look like idiots.  
  
"Why did you do that Hermione!?" Ron choked out as he spitted out the biscuit that was lodged in his mouth.  
  
"Don't be mad Ron!" Hermione hissed quietly so only the two of them could hear her. "It is bad enough Malfoy thinks Harry is taking Remedial Potions and spreading it around school when we know that is not the case." She said hurriedly trying to get her point across to Ron. "Just let him believe it because what he doesn't know won't hurt him." Hermione said half-heartily that she laughed to herself.  
  
"It will actually be good for Harry if this rumor gets around school." Herminone stated as she reached for the pumpkin juice.  
  
"It would be what!" Harry exclaimed at that remark.  
  
But before Harry could put his two cents in about his own rumor Hermione chimed in "Let everyone believe what they hear. It will just keep what he is really doing under wraps. It is that plain and simple. Do you really want Malfoy to find about his Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape? The Order will be in danger along with Harry and Snape if word got out. You know Malfoy would tell his father and we all know that Lucious Malfoy is a Death Eater." She said impatiently to the two of them.  
  
Even after that being said Ron and Hermione continued carry on about why she shoved a biscuit in Ron's mouth instead of letting him jinx Malfoy. All Harry did was wish that Ron had started a fight with Malfoy it would have just prolonged his time even longer instead of heading down towards Professor Snape's office.  
  
Harry looked down at his watch to check the time before heading off to Snape's office but then remembered his watch was still broken which he still wore because it was just a habit.  
  
"Hey Ron what time is it?" Harry said while he was still looking down at his plate of uneaten food before him.  
  
'"It is a quarter to seven mate." Ron said as he was stuffing yet another spoonful of baked potato in his mouth.  
  
"Holy crap!" Harry cried. "I was suppose to be in Snape's office forty- five minutes ago!" He said hurriedly as he grabbed his school bag and took a gulp or two of pumpkin juice before running off to Snape's office.  
  
*^*^* Harry hitched his robes and school bag up as he ran out the Great Hall. He ran past the marble stairs and headed off towards the dungeons where Snape's classroom and office were located. At this point in time Snape's office seemed further away than it has ever felt before.  
  
Harry finally reached Snape's office door. Harry stood there for a moment trying to catch his breath before he knocked.  
  
"Don't just stand there huffing and puffing get in here now boy!" Growled Snape through the thick wooden door.  
  
What Harry didn't realize was that Professor Snape's door was slightly open. Snape could hear Harry scurry down the dungeon hallway like a rat and at the same time Snape heard him trying to catch his breath before he entered this dark and not so welcoming space Snape called his office.  
  
Harry slowly pushed open Snape's office door and walked in.  
  
"Sit.down.now!" Snape said through his curled lips and clenched-yellowed teeth.  
  
Harry did so without even looking up at Professor Snape. Harry couldn't bring himself to look at Snape's after what he saw in the Pensieve that unfortunate night last year. Harry thought Snape deserved what his father James and godfather Sirius did to him when they were at Hogwarts but at the same time Harry hated that fact that his father and godfather had been so cruel.  
  
As Harry sat down in front of Snape's old wooden desk Snape got up and crossed in front of his desk so that he was facing Harry. Snape's black robes fluttered as he walk so that he looked like a giant, greasy bat about to take off in the search of fresh prey.  
  
Snape leaned forward and placed his bony, grayish hands on either side of the chair that Harry was sitting in.  
  
Harry had no choice but to look up at Professor Snape now. As Harry looked up at Snape, Snape did nothing but stare back at Harry with pure hatred showing in his dark, cold eyes that looked like dark, very dark pools of blood. Snape's black greasy hair feel so that it framed his pale sunken in face. Harry then realized that Snape looked even paler and even older since the last time he saw him. It even looked like Snape's nose was more crooked than before and that it had possibly been broken at some point during the summer holiday.  
  
What felt like hours were actually a few moments of silence between Harry and Professor Snape. It seemed that Snape was reading Harry's thoughts but finally Snape broke the uncomfortable silence between the two.  
  
"A knute for your thoughts Potter or maybe that is a bit to expensive for your childish thoughts?" Professor Snape barked at him.  
  
Snape snarled at Harry "But that is not what is important here now is it Potter?"  
  
"No, No Sir." Harry said so quietly that even Snape couldn't hear him and he was standing right in front of Harry staring him down like he was some filthy beast.  
  
"What did you say boy?" Snape said as he looked at Harry as though he was on the verge of tears but it was anger that was building up inside of Harry not tears. "Do you need a tiss-?" but before Snape could finish his insult Harry caught him off guard.  
  
Harry suddenly yelled at Professor Snape with all his might "I said NO SIR!"  
  
"How dare you yell at me you insolent little boy!" Snape growled so loud that the glass jars that surrounds Snape's office rattled.  
  
"Also, how dare you waste my time and effort Potter. You feel that you can show up at any given time and expect everyone to drop what he or she is doing when the Almighty Harry Potter graces their presence. I think not boy." Snape said so heatedly that he was boiling over with rage that he was shaking as he stood before Harry.  
  
Harry's anger was creeping up in side of him rapidly. He could feel it start from his toes and move through his body and up his throat and before he could stop himself it had escaped his mouth.  
  
"I DID NOT AND DO NOT WANT TO WASTE YOUR TIME PROFESSOR SNAPE!" Harry yelled as he got up from his seat pushing Snape back on to his desk. "I don't even want to be here. But I have no choice do I? Professor Dumbledore wants me to practice until I am able to control my thoughts and quit seeing Voldermort's thoughts and feeling his emotions!" Harry was now screaming with all his might at Professor Snape and Harry was pretty sure that the castle was now aware of this conversation.  
  
Harry was now eye to eye with one of the most hated people in his life. Both Harry and Professor Snape were eyeing each other and both were clutching their own wands just waiting for the other to make a move.  
  
But before anything could be done Harry picked up his school bag and tore out of Snape's office and headed towards Gryffindor's common room. As Harry took off Professor Snape was left standing in his office shaking with rage and still clutching his wand.  
  
^*^*^  
  
The next morning Harry did not want to get up at all. He had another restless night plagued with nightmares and this time his argument with Snape kept replaying in his mind.  
  
Harry stayed in bed wishing he could just fall asleep and sleep forever. He had forgotten what it was like to have a normal sleep with normal dreams if you can call what he has dreamt of in the past normal.  
  
Harry finally got up and got dressed quietly and headed down to breakfast. He hadn't spoken to Ron and Hermione since dinner the previous night. When he got back to the Gryffindor's common room Ron and Hermione were still up waiting for him when he got back. Harry just looked at them and headed up to bed without saying a word. He did not want to relieve his argument with Snape again, not that night. Harry just wanted to get down to the Great Hall and try to eat something before it began to fill up.  
  
Harry had just sat down at Gryffindor's table and grabbed a piece of toast when Ron and Hermione sat down beside him.  
  
"What happened last night?" Ron and Hermione both said eagerly looking at him.  
  
Harry didn't even bother looking at either one of them and just muttered "Nothing."  
  
"What do you mean Harry that nothing happened? You weren't able to stop Professor Snape from entering you thoughts?" Hermione asked looking at Harry with a questionable look upon her face.  
  
Ron just sat there staring at the two of them has he stuffed his face with buttered toast and bacon waiting for Harry to answer Hermione.  
  
"Well?" Hermione asked annoyingly waiting for Harry's reply.  
  
"Not a thing happened last night like I said. All that was accomplished was an argument between Professor Snape and I." Harry said dryly.  
  
Ron and Herminone just looked at Harry with a panicked look on their faces. So Harry spent the rest of breakfast telling Hermione and Ron what transpired between him and Snape last night in his office. Before Harry knew it the bell rang and everyone including them left the Great Hall and headed of to their first class.  
  
Harry's day went by slowly. He went from class to class not really paying attention to any of his lessons. He spent his whole day in a thick, dark, heavy fog. Harry was finally glad when he reached his last class of the day, which happened to be Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Good afternoon class." Professor McGonagall said in her usual stern voice. "Today we are going to be working on transforming these ordinary looking feathers to kittens." She said as she placed a white feather on her desk. With a swish of her wand "Transformo Felis" at that moment the feather that was lying on her desk transformed to a cute, fluffy little white kitten. At once all the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff girls ooh and awed and the boys just rolled their eyes. "Now everyone come and get a feather and begin practicing." She said as she walked around the classroom watching everyone begin.  
  
Everyone's feather wasn't a white one like Professor McGonagall's. Everyone's feather ranged from bright pink, acid green, to many other vibrant colors. Everyone began practicing at once. Anything and everything was happening with the feathers expect the actual transformation to kittens. Some feathers meowed and purred. While others hissed and growled at their owners. Some people did manage to get feathers with whiskers and tails and some even had spots and stripes. Only one person was able to turn their feather into a proper kitten and that was Hermione. Hermione had chosen a bright purple feather to work with and after her forth attempt she had successfully turned her purple feather in to a cute and bright purple kitten. All Ron and Harry were able to get was a couple of feathers that were barking instead of meowing! By the end of class more and more people had feathers with whiskers and tails. Some of the feathers there were hissing and growling had to be caged separately because they were bullying the other feathers.  
  
The bell finally rang and everyone was off to the Great Hall for dinner. But before Harry had the chance to get out the door Professor McGonagall had summoned him to her desk.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked back and saw Harry retreat back inside the classroom. They started to follow him back to Professor McGonagall's desk.  
  
"Sorry Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley you will just have to wait for Harry in the Great Hall now be off." She said with a hint of concern wavering in her voice.  
  
"Harry please sit down." She said gesturing to a near by seat.  
  
Harry put down his book bag and took a seat. The whole time he was watching Professor McGonagall trying to read her expression. It was no use; all Harry could tell from her was what she had to tell him was not going to be good.  
  
"Harry, Professor Dumbledore and I had a meeting with Professor Snape this morning." Professor McGonagall said calmly.  
  
"But.Professor." Harry stammered looking at her worriedly.  
  
"Please Harry just listen to what I have to say." She said with force as she sat down at her desk facing Harry. "Professor Dumbledore and I were informed by Professor Snape of the argument that occurred between the two of you last night." Harry just nodded his head in agreement because it was no use in denying any argument you have with Professor Snape.  
  
"Harry, Professor Snape told Dumbledore and I that you said that you had no choice about whether or not to continue you Occlumency lessons. Harry you do have a choice but choosing not to continue puts you in great harm. Is that something you really want Harry is to be in great harm?" She asked desperately wanting to know his answering.  
  
Harry just sat there staring at his shoes and wishing he wasn't having this conversation at all. He wished he could just be alone with the few happy thoughts he has left and just give up on everything else going on right now.  
  
"Harry it is ok if you do not want to answer that question. But I strongly suggest that you continue your Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape. He is the best and will be able to help you Harry but you just have to be willing to try and give it your all. I have faith in you Harry. I really do." She said with great confidence in Harry.  
  
Harry looked up at her with a forced smile on his face and quietly thanked her and stood up to leave.  
  
"One more thing before you leave Harry." She said quickly before Harry left her classroom.  
  
"Yes, Professor?" Harry said while picking up his book bag and really wishing this conversation was over.  
  
"You are to meet Professor Snape in his office Saturday afternoon to make up for lost time. You and I both know that Professor Snape would do anything to discontinue these lessons but he is only doing so for the Order. So I advise you Harry to be prompt and try contain yourself. You may go now Harry." Professor McGonagall looked at Harry with a warm look in her eye and an encouraging smile on her face.  
  
With that Harry was off to the Great Hall to fill Hermione and Ron in on what just happened.  
  
*^*^*  
  
Harry woke up Saturday morning wishing it were any other day but Saturday. He was truly dreading spending his afternoon with Professor Snape. Even though Harry was not looking forward Occlumency with Snape he was feeling somewhat better after listening to Professor McGonagall several days back. Harry finally decided to get up when he heard Ron waking up. The two of them dressed in silence and headed down to the common room.  
  
"Finally! I thought the two of you would never get up." Hermione said exasperatedly as she jumped up from her chair.  
  
"Why?" Harry said yawning.  
  
"I thought we could go and see Hagrid after breakfast? We haven't seen him since the beginning of school. I just thought it would be good for all of us." She said excitedly.  
  
"I'm gamed as long as Hagrid doesn't have any new and dangerous pet." Ron said with a worried expression on his face.  
  
For once in several weeks Harry laughed and actually had a smile on his face.  
  
The three of them headed out the Portrait hole and went down for breakfast. Ron, Harry and Hermione were actually having a good breakfast. Even though Harry was dreading his afternoon he was feeling a lot better. Better than he has felt in a long time. Even Malfoy's remarks weren't affecting Harry this morning. Harry, Ron and Hermione spent the time talking about their classes and upcoming school events with their fellow Gryffindors.  
  
An hour or so later Ron, Harry and Hermione left the Great Hall and headed down to Hagrid's hut. As they were approaching Hagrid's they all noticed that he was tending his garden. When they got closer they noticed he was growing pumpkins for the school. Hagrid always grew the largest pumpkins but he has is own secret ingredient he used just for them, magic. Hagrid turned around to grab a bucket of dragon dung when he saw the three of them coming up towards him.  
  
"How 're you three doin'?" He asked with the biggest smile on his face as they reached his garden.  
  
"Pretty good and yourself Hagrid?" Hermione asked warmly.  
  
"Good, good." Hagrid said still tending to his pumpkins.  
  
"Pumpkins looking really good Hagrid." Ron said with a sound of relief in his voice that it was just pumpkins and not some new breed of blastended flubberworms.  
  
Hagrid had noticed that Harry was being very quiet this morning. He could also tell that Harry had a lot on his mind and Hagrid could understand why. Hagrid just looked at Harry and gave him a big warm smile through his curly, thick and matted beard. Harry realized that Hagrid was staring at him and Harry just returned him a smile. With Hagrid seeing that smile knew right then and there that Harry was going to be just fine just need some time to get over things and think.  
  
"Would you lot like a cup of tea?" Hagrid said gesturing to his hut.  
  
"Sure!" All three said at once happily.  
  
The three of them followed Hagrid into his hut for some tea. The four friends spent the next several hours talking about their summer vacations and plans for Christmas and how their classes were going this term. Harry was just glad that he didn't have to explain much to Hagrid but Harry had a feeling that Hagrid already knew more than he let on to. Soon it was early afternoon and Ron, Harry and Hermione said their good-byes to Hagrid and they all headed off back towards the castle. They entered the castle and said their good-byes there. It was now time for Harry to meet with Professor Snape. Harry headed off towards the dungeons and Ron and Hermione set off up the marble stairs towards Gryffindor's common room.  
  
*^*^*  
  
Taking Professor McGonagall's advice Harry took off towards the dungeons in a mad dash not wanting to be late. Harry hurried passed the torches that lit his way and stopped in front of Professor Snape's office. He looked at it for a few moments and knocked loudly.  
  
"Enter." Professor Snape said annoyingly knowing that it was Harry.  
  
Harry pushed open Snape's office door and stepped it. For being mid afternoon it was dark as night in Snape's office. Harry looked around Professor Snape's office. Nothing had changed much in the six years that Harry has been attending Hogwarts. Snape's office was still surrounded with unknown specimens contained in odd shaped jars that were filled with odd color liquid also. The jars were suspended in mid air and gave an eerie glow to his office because the liquid inside the jars seemed to be glowing. Finally Harry's eyes fell upon Snape who was sitting at his desk with Professor Dumbledore's pensieve in front of him. Snape paid no attention what so ever once he had entered the dimly lit room. Snape was sitting at his desk extracting thoughts with his wand and placing them inside of the pensieve. Harry was use to this now because he had seen him do this before plus Dumbledore too. Harry stared for several more moments as Professor Snape removed a few more thoughts and placed them inside the pensieve.  
  
"Glad to see that you are finally obeying some orders Potter." Snape said glaring up at him with his dark and cold eyes. Snape stood up and took the pensieve and placed it inside a cupboard and placed an anti-theft spell on it. Harry knew he did that because of him. Harry knew that it got under Snape's skin that Harry had seen one of his worst memories.  
  
Professor Snape walked back towards Harry and was now standing right in front of him staring him down. Harry could feel the hatred oozing from every pore of Snape's body. Snape disliked his father and friends and dislikes Harry even more. Harry felt the same way towards Professor Snape and Harry could feel the anger start to boil deep inside him.  
  
"Are you ready to begin Harry?" Professor Snape asked while pulling out his wand and pointing it at Harry.  
  
Harry had hardly anytime to answer Snape yet clear his mind. He just had enough time to grab him wand out of his robes before Professor Snape yelled "Legilimens!" Before Harry could do anything Snape was already invading his thoughts.  
  
Old memories of Dudley tormenting Harry ran through his mind at high speeds that he couldn't tell where one began and one ended. Harry was relieving each fight he had with Dudley. He could feel each punch again and again but this time it hurt even worse than it did before. Harry could hear his own voice inside his head. "Don't let Snape get the best of you Harry. You've got to control yourself. You must!" Harry just couldn't close his mind to Snape at all! Then a new surge of memories flashed through Harry's mind. It was his argument last year with Cho on Valentine's day. Words of their argument were ringing through his ears. He couldn't let Snape see or hear anything that occurred between the two of them that he just couldn't stand there anymore it was to personal and hurt to see it again. Next thing Harry knew he was screaming from pain as he came to and realized he had fallen to his knees in Professor Snape's office.  
  
"Boy will you never learn?" Snape growled as he picked Harry up by the collar of his robes violently and pushed in him into a chair. "How many times must I remind you to clear your mind of ALL thoughts. Do you actually want to make yourself a victim and fall into the Dark Lord's powers? If you don't then you must master yourself because if you don't I will refuse to teach you!" Snape slammed down his fist with so much anger that his desk groaned and creaked loudly under his wrath.  
  
"Now stand up and try to clear your mind." Snape said angrily. "One..Two..Legilimens!"' Snape yelled as he penetrated Harry's mind once again.  
  
Harry tried with all his might to block Snape but he couldn't. The memory that followed was one that he did not want Professor Snape or anyone else to ever see through his own eyes. Harry could hear himself screaming within his own mind. "NO, NO, NO! Anything but this one!'" He heard himself cry. Harry was reliving the night of Sirius's death all over again. Seeing Sirius fighting Bellatrix and falling backwards trough the ragged veil hanging from the archway on the dais after being struck in the chest by one of Bellatrix's spells. He could feel himself running towards the dais wanting to save his godfather but he couldn't he just couldn't. He couldn't believe that Sirius the only connection he had to his parents and their past was now dead also.  
  
Finally Professor Snape brought Harry out of the spell. Harry came to with red sparks flying all over the room and around him. He caught Snape in the corner of his eye ducking the rampaging sparks. Harry finally realized that he was pointing his wand at Snape and out of rage that was flowing through his body red sparks were shooting out of his wand. Harry lowered his wand and at once the red sparks stopped.  
  
Snape walked towards Harry with an evil grin on his white, sunken in face. "So that is how your dear godfather departed you is it Harry?" Snape said with great satisfaction in his voice.  
  
"How dare you mention Sirius's death!" Harry exclaimed with so much anger that his knuckles were now white as snow as he clutched his wand. Harry moved towards Snape eyeing him down. Snape did nothing but stand there waiting for Harry to make his move. Both men just stood there looking at each other when Professor Snape did something very stupid on his part. While they were staring at each other Snape was not paying attention to the movement that occurring down by Harry's side. Before Professor Snape knew it Harry was in his mind seeing memories that Snape has never shared with anyone before in his life.  
  
Harry saw Snape as a child sitting up alone in his room no one wanting to play with him as he saw other children playing and having fun. Harry saw Professor Snape being tormented by every child in his neighborhood. He was being called names and even beaten up sometimes. Harry even saw how Snape's parents acted like he didn't exist sometimes and how his siblings ignored him. Other memories flew by so fast that Harry couldn't make them out. Finally a bunch of memories containing the same girl slowed down. Harry then realized these were memories of Snape's while he was a student at Hogwarts. Harry was actually seeing very personal thoughts of Professor Snape now. Harry saw Snape as a first year in potions class sharing a table with a pretty young woman. With every glimpse Snape would steal of this girl Harry was feeling something strange and these feelings were intensifying. A couple of memories speed by and Harry is now seeing Snape in the library with the same girl that he was with when he was as first year it looked like Snape was in either his 3rd or 4th year now. They are laughing and talking and Snape actually looked happy. Harry felt like his heart was going to explode and then he realized what Snape was feeling every moment he spent it with this young woman. Snape was experiencing love and happiness with this girl. Something he never received before in his life. She was beautiful and Harry could see why Snape felt this way about her. She had short messed up spiky dark brown hair, which reminded Harry of his own. Her hair also had streaks of bright purple through out it. She had big, beautiful brown eyes and a fair complexion. She was also wearing purple glasses that matched the streaks of purple in her hair. She wore a beautiful smile and her eyes sparkled while she was with Snape in the library. As Harry watched this memory he had an odd feeling deep in his gut not like the feelings Professor Snape was experiencing with this girl but something else something very different and eerie. Harry had this odd feeling that he has seen this woman before but just doesn't know when or even where he might of seen her.  
  
After what seemed like hours were actually only a few minutes that Harry was seeing into Professor Snape's mind. Professor Snape finally broke free from Harry's Legilmency spell. Harry shook his head trying to make sense of everything that he had just witnessed. With out evening paying attention to what was going on Harry then found himself pinned up against the wall by Professor Snape, which caused Harry to drop his wand.  
  
"HOW.DARE.YOU.CATCH.ME.OFF.GUARD.LIKE.THAT!" Snape screamed at Harry. Professor Snape had his bony hand wrapped around Harry's neck as he had him pinned up against the cold stone wall. Harry was having trouble breathing and was now struggling trying to get Snape off of him. But with all his might Harry couldn't break free of Snape. Harry's struggle was starting to lessen as he fell into the darkness of unconsciousness. The last images to flash before him was Professor Snape's nostrils flaring and him growling but also an image of the girl that Harry had seen in Snape's mind wondering where he has seen her before and why she looked so familiar to him.....  
  
Author's note: Transformo Felis is Latin for to transform or change to a cat or kitten. 


	2. The Familiar and Unfamiliar Face

Disclaimer: Everything in the world of Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowlings. Anything new and not nailed down by her is mine!  
  
A New Beginning  
  
Chapter 2 The Familiar and Unfamiliar face  
  
After Professor Snape had come back to his senses Harry laid before him unconscious but still breathing. He picked up Harry and placed him on the couch in his office and then went and searched for Professor McGonagall. Professor Snape lucked out and caught Professor McGonagall in her office before she headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. He rushed into her office black robes trailing behind him as he headed for her desk. The sudden disturbance in her office surprised her but what surprised her even more was Professor Snape standing before her looking scared. Before Professor McGonagall could even question Severus he had already begun to tell her what had happened just a few moments ago. The next thing he knew she was rushing off to get Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape was off the find Professor Dumbledore and bring him back to his office as Minerva ordered. When Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore finally returned to Snape's office Madame Pomfrey was already taking care of Harry. Professor McGonagall was found pacing back and forth waiting for Dumbledore to get there.  
  
"Dumbledore!" Professor McGonagall explained when he entered Snape's office.  
  
"How is Harry doing Poppy?" Professor Dumbledore asked walking past Minerva and heading straight for Harry who was still lying unconscious on Professor Snape's couch.  
  
"He is just fine Albus. I gave him some dreamless sleeping potion. He should be just fine in the morning. He will remember what happened though." Madame Pomfrey stated as she glared at Professor Snape.  
  
"Thank you Poppy for your help. You may leave now and please don't mention this to anyone." Professor Dumbledore said while looking over Harry's expressionless face.  
  
"Yes, Albus." Madame Pomfrey said as she gathered her things and headed out the door.  
  
After Madame Pomfrey left Professor Snape's office everyone was left in silence. Professor Snape was standing in front of the fireplace just staring at the orange flames as the danced around the newly placed logs. Professor McGonagall was still pacing Snape's office and it was obvious that she was holding back her true feelings about the situation and Professor Dumbledore was still standing over Harry just looking at him with concern in his eyes.  
  
"Severus this is not excusable." Professor Dumbledore said walking over to Professor Snape and standing next to his friend.  
  
"I know Albus I know." Professor Snape said with sorrow in his voice. "I don't know what came over me. He actually preformed the Legilimency spell on me. He saw some of my childhood but that is not what caused me to explode like that. It was seeing.." Snape said trailing off.  
  
"He preformed the Legilimency spell!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed reminding Albus and Severus that she was still in the room with them.  
  
"He is showing great improvement in his lessons but this not how we go about rewarding students Severus." Professor Dumbledore said as he turned back towards Harry.  
  
"I know, I know." Professor Snape continued to say as he shook his head in sorrow.  
  
"He will remain here until dinner is over and we know that all Gryffindor students are back in their dormitories and asleep and Minerva will help you get Harry back up to his bed Severus." Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
Both Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape nodded in agreement.  
  
"Tomorrow the three us of need to sit down with Harry and talk about continuing his Occlumency lessons." Professor Dumbledore said looking at Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall.  
  
"What!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall. "Do you think that is wise under tonight's circumstances Albus." Professor McGonagall said scolding the headmaster's decision.  
  
"Don't fret Minerva whatever Harry and Severus decide to do we will support their decision." Professor Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
"What ever you say Albus." Professor McGonagall said annoyingly.  
  
The whole time Professor Snape was staring at the fire all the while listening to the conversation that was occurring behind him. He quietly stood there taking everything in and hoping and wishing that Harry would want to discontinue their Occlumency lessons.  
  
Severus hadn't left his office since he returned Harry to his dormitory with the help of Professor McGonagall. He just kept reliving tonight's occurrences in his mind. He couldn't believe he let his anger get the best of him and take it out on a student let alone Harry Potter.  
  
Iris would never forgive me for my actions if she had been here to see me turn into a monster. Even though I know she already knows about my about past he thought grimly. I can't believe I had forgotten about you Iris. You meant so much to me during our time here at Hogwart's. You were the only person here that was nice to me. Even though you scolded me for fighting with James and Sirius you still stood beside me because you were the only one who truly knew just how bad it hurt me deep down inside. You took a lot of grief from fellow students for being such a good, sweet, and caring person to me. What I admired the most was how you stood your ground to James Potter your own flesh and blood.  
  
*^*^*  
  
Harry woke up several hours later in his bed but didn't remember how he got there. The last thing he could recall was being pinned up against the wall by Professor Snape and then everything went black from there. Harry wanted to tell someone what happened but he didn't want it to be a teacher he wanted it to be Sirius but his heart sunk once again realizing that he couldn't. Realizing that Harry just rolled over and tried to get back to sleep but all he could think of was that woman he saw in Professor Snape's memory.  
  
Harry woke up late Sunday morning. After he got dressed and headed down to the common room to find Ron and Hermione but they weren't there. He headed down to the Great Hall in search of his best friends but they also weren't there but after having some breakfast and brief talk with Angelina about Quidditch he was off to the library were he finally found Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Well, good morning Harry." Hermione greeted him warmly as she looked up from her potions essay.  
  
"Good morning Hermione. Where is Ron?" Harry said looking around the library looking for his friend.  
  
"He is off looking for a book we need for our essay. So what time did you get back? You didn't even show up for dinner last night. You and Professor Snape were working hard and late last night. Did you get any where with your lessons?" Hermione asked hurriedly wanting to know everything that happened last night.  
  
Before Harry could answer Ron showed up with an armload of books and dropped them on the table, which made a terrible racket that everyone around them just turned and glared at the three of them for interrupting their studying.  
  
"Great you are both here I need to talk to you two. Can we go and talk by the lake?" Harry asked quietly wanting to get away from prying eyes and ears of the library.  
  
Ron and Hermione packed up their books and followed Harry out the library. Once they got outdoors the headed to their favorite spot under the tree near the lake. Once they settled down Harry went into great detail about Professor Snape's memories that he saw. Ron and Hermione listened to Harry without even interrupting him. They waited with baited breath for each new detail Harry had about Snape. Ron and Hermione were really interested about the woman Harry had seen. He went into detail about how she looked and tried not to leave out anything about this nameless woman hoping that his two best friends could help him figure out where he might have seen her.  
  
"Does she sound familiar to you two?" Harry asked looking back and forth from Hermione to Ron.  
  
"Sorry mate I haven't a clue. She doesn't sound familiar at all." Ron said shrugging his shoulders while playing with a blade of grass.  
  
"Same here Harry. I wish I could have been better help but I just don't know." Hermione said while she pulled out one of her schoolbooks.  
  
The three of them just sat quietly amongst themselves watching the giant squid playing in the lake. Harry just laid back on the grass staring up at the clouds and thinking about the mysterious woman. The three of them stayed outside for a couple of hours just relaxing and then finally headed up to the Great Hall for lunch. But Harry wouldn't be able to eat lunch with his friends right away because as soon as they reached the Great Hall Professor McGonagall found Harry and the two of them were off to her office.  
  
When Harry reached Professor McGonagall's office he was not expecting to see Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape in McGonagall's office.  
  
"Good afternoon Harry." Professor Dumbledore said warmly as he got up to greet him.  
  
"Good afternoon Professor Dumbledore." Harry stammered as he looked around the office wondering what was going to happen next.  
  
"Please Harry take a seat." Professor McGonagall said gesturing towards one of the empty chairs around her desk.  
  
Professor Snape had his back turned towards them from the moment Harry entered the office he was just staring out the window.  
  
"Severus please come join us since you are a part of this meeting also." Professor Dumbledore said drawing Professor Snape's attention back to the present.  
  
Professor Snape turned and joined the group sitting around Professor McGonagall's desk the whole time not even looking at Harry.  
  
"Harry we are aware of what happened between you and Professor Snape last night. We are here to talk about it. We want to know if you are willing to continue your lessons with Professor Snape?" Professor Dumbledore said looking at Harry.  
  
"I don't think it is wise." Professor McGonagall said harshly.  
  
"Minerva, this is for Harry and Severus to decide about." Professor Dumbledore said sternly.  
  
Harry sat there for a few moments looking back and forth between Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape. Harry finally caught Professor Snape's eyes. Harry and Professor Snape locked eyes for a few moments and Harry saw life in Professor Snape's eyes. Harry could see that Professor Snape was pleading with him. Pleading with him to say no but Harry thought otherwise. Harry actually wanted to continue his Occlumency lessons with Snape. Not to master blocking Voldermont visions but to try and access Professor Snape's memories again.  
  
"Well, Professor Dumbledore..." Harry said taking a pause making sure he had made the right decision. The whole time everyone was looking at him waiting to hear what he was going to say next.  
  
"I would like to continue my lessons but I want Professor Snape's word that he will not try to harm me again." Harry said looking Professor Snape square in the eyes.  
  
"Are you sure Harry?" Professor McGonagall asked worriedly. "Yes." Harry said not taking his eyes off of Professor Snape.  
  
"Well, Severus are you willing to continue your lessons with Harry and under his circumstances." Professor Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
Several moments pasted by before Professor Snape answered.  
  
"Yes..I will." Professor Snape said exasperatedly.  
  
*^*^*  
  
Several weeks had past since Harry had his meeting with Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. He had yet to continue his Occlumency lessons with Snape only because Professor Dumbledore suggested they take a few weeks off. But within the next week Harry was about to begin his lessons again. Harry spent the next few weeks working hard on all his classes trying to catch up and stay ahead of the game. Also Quidditch practice had began and that kept him and Ron extremely busy along with all their studies. Winter was on its way now because the weather was beginning to cool down and Halloween wasn't too far away either because the pumpkins in Hagrid's garden were HUGE!  
  
A week later Harry, Ron and Hermione were in Potions class when Harry was notified that that night he would meet Snape in his office for his Occlumency lessons.  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione headed down to the Great Hall after Potions class for dinner.  
  
"I still think it is a bad idea for you to continue your lessons Harry." Hermione said as they entered the Great Hall.  
  
"I don't Hermione. I want to try and get back inside Snape's memories and see if can find out more about that woman." Harry said  
  
"Hermione just let him be. He is going to do what he wants. You never know while he is trying to get in to Snape's creepy mind he might learn how to block him and that is what we are aiming for right?" Ron said trying to make himself sound convincible.  
  
"I guess you are right Ron." Hermione said not believing one word Ron just told her.  
  
The three of them drop the subject of Harry's Occlumency lessons and talked about the upcoming Halloween feast and how they hated having substitute teachers for their Defense against the Dark Arts class. It has been nearly two months and there hasn't been one teacher that has stayed longer than two weeks teaching this class. Time went by during dinner and before Harry knew it, it was time for him to head down to Snape's office.  
  
*^*^*  
  
Harry reached Professor Snape's office took a deep breath and knocked loudly.  
  
"Enter." Professor Snape said coolly.  
  
Harry entered Professor Snape's dark office and found Snape removing thoughts and placing them inside the Pensieve.  
  
"Get into position Potter." Snape hissed at him.  
  
Harry moved to the empty space between Snape's desk and the couch in his office. The chairs that were normally in front of his desk had been moved aside to make more room. Harry stood in the middle of the empty space wand out and ready to invade Professor Snape's memories. Professor Snape finished removing any thoughts that he did not want Harry to see if by some chance he was able to get back into his mind and then moved in front of Harry with his wand out.  
  
"Ready Potter?" Professor Snape asked hotly.  
  
"Yes, Sir." Harry sneered.  
  
"One the count of three. One..Two.." Snape said bitterly. "THREE...LEGILIMENS!" Harry screamed.  
  
Harry then felt the sensation of flying forward as if he was using a portkey. Many of Professor Snape memories flew by so fast that Harry couldn't make out a single one. But suddenly he came to a stop. Harry was in the Great Hall. It was fairly empty except for a few students. The Great Hall was decorated for Christmas so it must be vacation time. Then he suddenly saw Snape sitting at the Slytherin table reading. A young Snape in his 6th year turned his head towards the entrance of the Great Hall and smiled. Harry turned to see what Snape was looking at realized it was that same girl from before. Same short spikey brown hair with purple streaks and the same purple glasses that matched her hair. Warm feelings started to flow through Harry's body again the instant Snape saw this girl. Snape got up and walked towards her. They stood staring at each other for a few moments. Suddenly Snape bent down and kissed her on the lips. Once again Harry felt like his heart was going to explode right out of his chest. Harry saw this girl raise her hand to Snape's face to return the kiss. Harry noticed on her right hand that she wore a silver ring with the letter "P" engraved on it. They broke apart and she walked off dragging her school trunk behind her. Harry then got a glimpse of something odd. Her trunk said "POTTER." All of sudden Harry felt like he was thrown in reverse. Professor Snape got out of Harry's Legilimency spell.  
  
"GET OUT GET OUT!" Professor Snape yelled at Harry as he slumped to his knees in the middle of his office.  
  
Harry not wanting to chance his luck ran out of Professor Snape's office not looking back. Harry headed straight to Gryffindor Tower to tell Ron and Hermione what he just saw.  
  
Iris why are you haunting me now!? Professor Snape cried to himself with his head in his hands.  
  
*^*^*  
  
Harry rushed into Gryffindor's common room and found Ron and Hermione sitting at a table playing wizard's chess. Startled by the noise they turned and saw Harry rush in and run to the table out of breath. He sat down and told them what he just saw.  
  
"Are you sure you saw 'POTTER' on her trunk Harry?" Hermione asked looking at Harry like she just couldn't believe what she just heard.  
  
"I am sure!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Maybe her trunk was broken and she borrowed one of your Dad's old ones." Ron said in confusion about the whole story.  
  
"That is probably what happened Harry." Hermione said agreeing with Ron. "Because if you had any other relatives besides the Dursley's you would think Dumbledore, Sirius or someone would have told you long ago, wouldn't they?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Maybe, but I haven't be told a whole lot about my past or my parent's in the six years I have been here now have I." Harry said annoyingly looking at Hermione.  
  
But before Ron, Harry and Hermione could finish their conversation a several other Gryffindors entered the room and they had to drop their conversation.  
  
*^*^*  
  
Over the past several days all that could be heard from all the students was talk about the Halloween feast. There was a rumor that there was going to be some announcement made during dinner. Some of the rumors that were going around the school were that an all wizarding circus was coming to perform or that Hagrid had a new and unusual creature he wanted to show off.  
  
Halloween had finally arrived at Hogwart's. The weather was actually suitable for Halloween. Thunder and lighting was occurring every few seconds. The rain was pounding the school with all its might. Wind was howling through all the nooks and crannies of the school. Even though it was morning time it was still dark as night outside. Even though the weather was horrible you couldn't tell inside the school because the student's moods showed otherwise. It was hard to keep the students attention on class work today so most Professors gave fun assignments to make the day go by faster, which it did. After the last class was over all students went back to their common rooms and got ready for dinner. Students were told that they could dress up for dinner tonight. At six o'clock all students meet in front of the Great Hall. Many of the students were dressed up for Halloween. Some were dressed up as their favorite Quidditch players. Some were dressed up as muggles pretending to be witches; some were also dressed up as animals like black cats rabbits and other assorted creatures. Harry was dressed up as a vampire. Hermione was dressed up like Professor McGonagall with her hair up in a bun, square spectacles and green robes and Ron was dressed up as a giant frog.  
  
Everyone was anxiously waiting for the Great Hall doors to open. Shortly there after that Great Hall door's slowly opened giving way to a whole other world inside. Hagrid's pumpkins were carved into large jack-o- lanterns and placed everywhere in the Great Hall. Lit candles were floating above giving off a warm glow and the ceiling looked like the night sky, which was dark with lighting streaking across the ceiling. Black bats were circling around the room. Some skeletons had been bewitched to sing Halloween songs and they were even dancing around and wearing top hats and had canes. All the house tables were decorated with orange tablecloths and small jack-o-lanterns. Everyone headed to their tables just looking at everything around them. All the teachers were seated at the head table. All of them were dressed up except for Professor Snape who was dressed in his usual black robes. Professor Dumbledore was dressed up in a grass hula skirt, a bright Hawaiian print shirt and lay and Hagrid was a big ugly flower. Most of the other Professors dressed up as muggle witches and wizards with pointy black hats and hairy moles everywhere.  
  
Everyone sat down and began eating all the wonderful food that had appeared in front of them. Everyone was laughing and talking and have a good old time. Occasionally you would catch students looking around the Great Hall or at Professor Dumbledore waiting for something out the ordinary to happen at any moment.  
  
All of the sudden the doors to the Great Hall flew open and a blast of wind came blowing in causing all the candles and jack-o-lanterns to go out. Everyone turned towards the doorway and all of sudden a shadowy figure step inside the doorway robes fluttering in the wind. No one could make out who it was the only light that was in the room was coming from the torches out in the hall. There was no sound coming from anyone. You couldn't even tell if anyone was breathing or not. With a crack of thunder and a flash of lighting you could see the mysterious figure draw out their wand then suddenly with another flash of lighting and a swish of a wand the candles and jack-o-lanterns were lit once again.  
  
There in the doorway stood a woman dressed in bright purple robes with spiky purple hair and glasses to match.  
  
"Sorry I am late everyone. The weather is hellish out there tonight." Said the mysterious guest as she walked towards the head table.  
  
Harry's mouth dropped open out of amazement of what had just transpired.  
  
"That's her." Harry stuttered.  
  
"That's who, Harry?" Ron and Hermione asked both confused.  
  
"The woman I have seen in Snape's memories!" Harry exclaimed as he watched the woman walk past him.  
  
But before Ron and Hermione could react to what they just heard there was a loud shattering noise of something breaking. Everyone at once turned towards the head table. Professor Snape had dropped a pitcher of pumpkin juice when he realized who was walking towards the table. Snape was paler than usual and looked horrified beyond belief.  
  
"No, it can't be her. It couldn't be." Professor Snape whispered in shock... 


	3. New Defense Against the Dark Arts Teache...

Disclaimer: Anything familiar sounding in the world of Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowlings. Any new characters and plots belong to me.  
  
A New Beginning  
  
Chapter 3 The new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher  
  
As the purple garbed woman walked towards the head table the rest of the Hogwart's student body watched and wondered who their mysterious new visitor was. Most of the Hogwart's Professors were happy to see her all except for one, Professor Snape. Snape who was sitting at the end of the head table looked on in disbelief. He refused to look at this woman who was walking towards him.  
  
"It just can't be." Snape whispered to himself as his heart leaped into his throat and rage surged through his body.  
  
She walked past him heading towards Professor Dumbledore but for a brief moment the two of them locked eyes and she just smiled at him as she passed him. Professor Snape just sat there dumbfounded by the whole situation he has found himself in.  
  
Professor Snape looked towards the Gryffindor table and caught Harry's eyes. Professor Snape could tell that Harry had recognized her from his memories.  
  
Harry caught Snape's glare and could tell he was livid with anger.  
  
"Ms. Hecate, I am glad to see that you have finally made it." Professor Dumbledore said happily taking her in a warm embrace.  
  
"I am glad to be back Professor!" Ms. Hecate exclaimed hugging Professor Dumbledore back.  
  
"It is Albus now Iris." Dumbledore said with a wink of his eye and a smile on his face.  
  
"Sure thing Albus! That is going to take some getting use to." Iris said laughing.  
  
With the exchange of greetings between the Professor and the visitor the students had started to talk amongst themselves again and enjoying themselves.  
  
"May I have everyone's attention please." Professor Dumbledore said bringing the Great Hall to a silence once again. "I would like to introduce everyone to Ms. Iris Hecate." Dumbledore said eagerly.  
  
All the students in the Great Hall turned their heads or moved so they could get a better look at Ms. Hecate dressed in all purple. You could hear soft mummers around the Great Hall wondering what her purpose to the school would be.  
  
"Good evening everyone." Ms. Hecate said warmly in a soft and silky voice as she looked over the house tables smiling at everyone.  
  
"Everyone, you will be seeing a great deal more of Ms. Hecate over the next few months." Professor Dumbledore continued over the soft mummers of the students. "I would like for everyone to give a warm Hogwart's welcome to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Hecate." Professor Dumbledore said excitedly as he clapped his hands.  
  
Everyone gave a faint clap for their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Everyone seemed happy to have Professor Hecate here all but one. Professor Snape seemed madder than he has ever been before. Professor Hecate sat down next to Dumbledore and enjoyed a nice piece of chocolate cake and funny conversation with Hagrid who seemed pleased so see her back at Hogwart's. Everyone enjoyed the rest of the festivities and before long students were heading off to their respective common rooms.  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione were some of the very last students to leave the Great Hall. As they headed out of the Great Hall Harry turned back and saw Professor Hecate advance towards Professor Snape. Harry could tell that Hecate was trying to talk to Snape but Snape just sat there like a statue expressing no emotions at all. Then suddenly he stood up and rushed out of the Great Hall via a side entrance. Harry looked back to Professor Hecate and saw a hurt expression on her face. Harry then turned back around and headed off to catch up to Ron and Hermione.  
  
*^*^*  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione had situated themselves around the fireplace once they got back to the Gryffindor's common room. Luckily everyone else was tired and went straight up to bed. Once they knew for sure that they would have the common room to themselves for a while they started talking about tonight's events.  
  
"Harry, are you sure it is the same woman?" Ron asked petting crookshanks whom just jumped into his lap purring.  
  
"Yes!" Harry exclaimed annoyingly. "It has to be. You all both saw how Snape reacted once he realized who it was." Harry said staring into the fire. "He freaked big time." Harry said laughing to himself.  
  
"I'm just not sure Harry." Hermione said questionably. "You said that in Snape's memory her trunk read 'POTTER', right?" Hermione said trying to make sense out of things.  
  
"Yeah." Harry said.  
  
"Well, if she is the same person she is or was married at some point maybe?" Hermione said pondering a thought.  
  
"That would explain the different last name." Ron said as he yawned.  
  
"You think Ron!" Harry said angrily.  
  
"Hey! I am just trying to help Harry." Ron said defensively.  
  
"Will you two please stop it." Hermione said. "There is no point in arguing about this. It is confusing to all of us. So why don't we all head up to bed and we can discuss this later." Hermione said as she got up and headed towards the girl's dormitory. "Night Ron, night Harry." Hermione said as she disappeared up the stairs.  
  
"Good night Hermione." Both boys called out to her as they themselves head up to bed.  
  
"Sorry about earlier Ron." Harry whispered as they entered their dorm room not wanting to wake up the other occupants.  
  
"It's all right mate. Don't worry about." Ron said as he undressed and crawled in to bed.  
  
Harry crawled into bed pulling the drapes around his bed closed. He laid there wondering just who Professor Iris Hecate was and what kind of relationship she had with Snape. But the biggest question he had on his mind was she a relative of his. All these questions ran through his mind as he slipped into another night of restless sleep.  
  
*^*^*  
  
"It is great to be at Hogwart's!" Iris thought to herself as she looked around her new office.  
  
She sat down on the floor in front of the fireplace and pulled a box in front of her and began emptying it of its contents. There lay before her were photos of her family, friends and old school pictures back when she was a student here. Her eyes scanned over all the photos on the floor and smiled as all the people in the photos waved back at her smiling. Her eyes caught one picture in particular and she picked it up and gazed over it and touching the glass gingerly. It was of her and Severus. They were sitting under a tree outside by the lake. They were happy and laughing together and enjoying time spent together. "I think this was taken during our 6th year." Iris recalled to herself. "I remember now, Lily Evans cousin James' friend took the picture of us in secret and gave it to me as a Christmas present." "Lily was a true sweetheart." Iris thought to herself. "Such a sad, sad story about her and James." She thought to herself with sorrow filling up her heart. Iris sat there for a few moments thinking about things of the past then got up picking up all her framed photos and clutching them against her chest she then placed all on the mantel above the fireplace.  
  
"It is starting to feel a little like home now." She thought happily to herself. Looking at a clock that laid on several unpacked boxes Iris realized just how late it was. "Gosh I must get to bed I've got classes tomorrow!" She headed to a door in the back corner of her office and she was off to bed. As she laid her head down on her soft fluffy pillow Severus crossed her thoughts. "Will he ever talk to me? We have so much unfinished business between us." As she sighed to herself and closed her eyes.  
  
*^*^*  
  
"I can't wait till we get to Defense Against the Dark Arts today!" Hermione exclaimed sitting down for lunch in the Great Hall. "It has been so long since we have had a proper teacher for that class." Hermione said as she poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice.  
  
"I've asked other students who have had her class already today and they're not saying much." Harry said. "All they will tell me is 'you have to experience it for yourself mate.'" Harry said anxiously. "Last time someone told me that we had Professor Moody..Barty, hell whoever it was and you saw where that lead." Harry said as he grimaced about that thought.  
  
"Maybe she'll turn Malfoy into a goldfish and we can let Crookshanks have a go at him." Ron said laughing so hard that pumpkin juice can squirting out his nose.  
  
Ron and Harry carried on about what kind of things they would love to see happen to Malfoy. Hermione just sat there studying and occasionally laughing at what they were coming up with.  
  
"Quit it you to." Hermione said. "Let's go, class will be starting up shortly and we don't want to miss anything new."  
  
"You miss anything new Hermione I think not. You've already read the book forwards and backwards." Ron said mockingly.  
  
Hermione just glared at Ron. She grabbed her books and was out the Great Hall. Ron and Harry took after her laughing hysterically.  
  
The three of them reached the classroom and entered and took their usual spots in the back of the classroom.  
  
"Hermione we are sorry." Ron said holding back his laughter and Harry just sat there trying to not laugh also.  
  
Hermione just glared at him and grabbed her book and placed on her desk. She was about to say something rude to Ron but all of the sudden the room got quiet. Ron, Harry and Hermione brought their attention to the front of the classroom. Harry noticed that Professor Hecate had walked in and was just standing in front of the class smiling at everyone. Today she was dressed in pale yellow robes. Then Harry saw that several of the other students in the class kept on looking back and forth at him and Professor Hecate. Harry turned to Ron and Hermione to ask them a question but they were doing the same staring back and forth at him and Hecate but their mouths were open.  
  
"What?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Harry said getting annoyed.  
  
"You look like Professor Hecate!" Ron said confusingly as he looked back and forth between him and the Professor.  
  
Harry could hear faint mummers of agreement from his fellow classmates over Ron's statement.  
  
Harry turned back to Professor Hecate. All he saw was a woman with short and spiky hair with purple streaks dressed in pale yellow robes. "Ok so the hair is kind of untidy like mine." Harry thought to himself. "She is wearing glasses but I am not the only one at school who does." But deep down inside Harry knew that Professor Hecate reminded him of his Dad but he didn't want to admit it to himself let alone anyone else.  
  
"You two are mad!" Harry exclaimed and turned to face the front of the classroom.  
  
"Ok everyone, please settle down now." Professor Hecate said drawing the attention of the class back to her.  
  
Everyone got quiet and turned to face Professor Hecate.  
  
"Good afternoon everyone." Hecate warmly said. "I am Professor Iris Hecate and of course you are already aware that I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Professor Hecate said as she sat on the top of her desk.  
  
"Today is going to be the only free day you will receive in this class." She said looking around the classroom.  
  
She laughed out loud when she heard the class moan. Everyone looked at her in astonishment.  
  
"Don't worry." Professor Hecate said smiling. "It won't be that bad. I've looked at all the material you have covered over that past several years and just recently and you are moving along nicely." She said. "We will have to do a little catching up though. I looked over what you covered last year and you all didn't get very far." Professor Hecate said picking up a piece of parchment paper and scanning its contents.  
  
Hermione huffed at the thought of last year's class with that Umbridge woman.  
  
"Before I tell you what I expect out of everyone this term I think it is only fair to tell you all a little about myself."  
  
Everyone in classes perked up in anticipation about hearing about their new teacher. Professor Hecate laughed once again and gave the class a warm smile. Her smile was contagious because everyone in the room seems to be smiling along with her.  
  
"First off I am a former student of Hogwart's and my house was Slytherin." Hecate said surveying the class and taking in everyone's reaction. Knowing that everyone might not take to a Slytherin teaching the Dark Arts class she continued anyway.  
  
Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione with a shocked look on his face. Ron and Hermione looked just as shocked and confused as Harry did.  
  
"I've worked with the Ministry of Magic for the past 16 years. Boy it has been a while now." Hecate said laughing which the whole class joined in on. "But before I started with the Ministry I did some independent work in my field of study." Hecate said. "Once I had completed my independent studies I was an Auror for several years during the time of He-Who-Must-Not- Be-Named. After his defeat I was placed in the Department of Mysteries. I am proficient in Occlumency and Legilimency." Professor Hecate said as she got more comfortable sitting on top of her desk. "Of course I have a vast knowledge and experience with the Dark Arts." She said as a somber expression came across her fair face. She shook her head of bad thoughts and then continued. "That is all I am allowed to say to you all. Since most of my time has been spent with the Department of Mysteries I am not allowed to say anymore. Ok! Now if anyone has any questions please ask but if not I will start explaining what we will be covering." Professor Hecate said as she hopped down from her desk and made her way to the blackboard.  
  
Hermione raised her hand "Excuse me Professor Hecate."  
  
"Yes, Miss." Professor Hecate said smiling at Hermione.  
  
"Hermione Granger." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh! Miss. Granger I have heard good things about you!" Professor Hecate exclaimed. Hermione blushed at her statement. "I'm sorry Hermione please continue." She said leaning up against the blackboard.  
  
"I was just wondering..If you don't mine me asking..Are you married?" Hermione said curiously.  
  
"As a matter of fact no I not married." Professor Hecate said smiling at Hermione. "In my line of work any kind of social life is basically non- existent."  
  
"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed looking over at Harry.  
  
Harry knew what Hermione was trying to find out. Hermione was just trying to find out about her different last name since it is very different than what Harry saw in Snape's memory not to long ago.  
  
"It is alright Miss. Granger." Professor Hecate smiling once again. "Now if there aren't any more questions I will continue with today's lesson." She said as she turned towards the blackboard and tapped it with her wand. Once she tapped the blackboard with her wand several words appeared to magically write themselves across the board.  
  
"As you all can see I will be covering Occlumency and Legilimency with you. But let me stress this now. I will only be discussing these topics and showing you very basic ways to repel them. These two spells are very advanced but I have heard good things about this class and I am pretty sure you can handle tough subjects." She said looking at all her students. "Here a few other subjects we will be coving this term." Professor Hecate said as she tapped the blackboard once again. "Now for homework. Please it is not that bad." She said laughing at all the groaning. "I just want everyone to skim over the subjects listed on the board because at our next class meeting be expected to start right away. We have lots of ground to cover. Now with that being said you are all excused early and may head to your next class." Professor Hecate said as she left through the door she entered through at the beginning of class.  
  
"James he looks so much like you!" Professor Hecate said to herself thinking about her cousin James Potter.  
  
*^*^*  
  
"It is about time we had a proficient teacher for our Dark Arts class." Malfoy said arrogantly. "My father said it was about time Dumbledore finally got a Slytherin to teach our Dark Arts class." Malfoy said to a table full of Slytherins. "My father remembers Professor Hecate quite well as a matter of fact. He said that when she first enrolled at Hogwart's she went by a different last name but a couple of years later she changed it." Malfoy said shrugging of this bit of information.  
  
Malfoy was talking loud enough for Ron, Harry and Hermione could hear him talk about their new teacher. Ron, Harry and Hermione paid closer attention to what followed.  
  
"Did he just say she changed her last name!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Shhhh." Hermione hissed trying to hear more of Malfoy's conversation.  
  
"My father also informed me that she was second best in potions next to Professor Snape of course. He also said Snape and Hecate spent a lot of time together studying and pouring over Dark Art books before they where banned." Malfoy said eyeing the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Great." Harry said sighed shaking his head.  
  
"We can't believe anything Malfoy says Harry." Hermione said looking at the Slytherin table in disgust. "Yes we do know that she was a Slytherin and had a possible thing with Snape but that doesn't mean she followed the same path the he did long ago." Hermione said.  
  
Harry looked up at Hermione and smiled "You may be right Hermione, you just might be right." "But there is only one way to truly find out if you are right or not Hermione." Harry said with a curious look on his face.  
  
"Harry what are you thinking?" Hermione asked questioning her friend's intentions.  
  
"I say we go and see Hagrid tonight. If anyone knows something he should surely be one." Harry said looking at Ron and Hermione.  
  
Ron grinned at the thought of sneaking out tonight to see Hagrid but Hermion just shook her head in disgust knowing that she couldn't stop him but also at the fact she couldn't pass up the opportunity either.  
  
"Look her she comes now!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
The three of them turned their heads and saw Professor Hecate walk into the Great Hall. Everyone in the Great Hall turned their heads toward the doorway. By now the fact that Harry and Professor Hecate resembled each other had gotten around school by the time Ron, Harry and Hermione reached the Great Hall for dinner that night. Harry then saw several students do double takes between him and Professor Hecate.  
  
"Let's get out of here. I am really not in the mood for being stared at tonight." Harry said feeling everyone stare at him.  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione got up and ran right into Professor Hecate.  
  
"Where are the three of you rushing off to in such a hurry?" Professor asked innocently.  
  
"Umm.off to the library to do a little bit of studying for your class Professor." Hermione stammered not looking at Professor Hecate.  
  
"Good. Good. Well be off now." Professor Hecate said smiling at her three new students.  
  
"Bye." The three of them called over their shoulders as they headed out the Great Hall and back up to Gryffindor's common room.  
  
*^*^*  
  
"Good evening Professor Hecate." Malfoy said calling the Professor's attention to him.  
  
Professor Hecate walked over to the Slytherin table and stood between Crabbe and Goyle and Malfoy was sitting across from his two friends.  
  
"Good evening boys." Professor Hecate said placing her hands on Crabbe and Goyle's shoulders.  
  
"I really enjoyed your class today Professor Hecate. I am looking forward to the material we are going to cover this term." Malfoy said in a sickly charming manner.  
  
"Glad to hear that Draco." Hecate said smiling down at him.  
  
Grabbe and Goyle just sat there stifling their laughter.  
  
Professor Hecate saw that Snape was sitting by himself at the end of the head table.  
  
"Well, you three have a good night." Professor Hecate said as she walked towards the head table.  
  
"Night Professor Hecate!" Malfoy called out loud enough that it echoed through out the Great Hall.  
  
Professor Hecate sat down next to Snape and helped herself to some roasted chicken. They ate in silence for a while not evening looking at each other.  
  
"You are putting yourself into a dangerous situation talking to Draco Malfoy woman." Severus said in a low growl not looking at Iris.  
  
"Yes that is true but sitting here with you is equally as dangerous don't you think Severus." Iris whispered back to him.  
  
"You shouldn't have come back here Iris. You just don't know what is going on right now. This is not the time or place for you to be here." Snape said angrily.  
  
"I'm not that sweet and innocent little girl back when we were students here Severus. YOU should know better than to assume I don't know what is going on at all times. " Hecate said bitterly. "You've seen what I can do and what I can be Severus." She hissed.  
  
Professor Snape turned and glared at Hecate. Snape threw down his napkin and stormed out the Great Hall.  
  
*^*^*  
  
"Won't they just go up to bed now." Ron moaned quietly waiting for the common room to empty out.  
  
"Just be patient Ron." Hermione urged.  
  
Ron and Hermione continued to play their game of wizard's chess and Harry sat in a chair in front of the fireplace pretending to study but all the while he was sitting on top of his Dad's old invisibility cloak.  
  
After a few hours of waiting and many games of wizard's chess Harry, Ron and Hermione were finally able to sneak out.  
  
"Quit stepping on my heels Ron!" Hermione hissed.  
  
"Shhhh! We are almost outside!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione made it out past the great oak doors and were now hurrying down to Hagrid's hut. Harry reached a hand out from under the invisibility cloak and knocked on Hagrid's door and Fang started barking at once.  
  
"Back you blasted dog!" Hagrid bellowed.  
  
Hagrid opened the door cautiously. "Who goes there?" He asked into the night air.  
  
"It's us Hagrid." Harry whispered.  
  
"Shoulda known. Come on get in before you draw attention to yurselves." Hagrid said quietly.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione rushed in and once Hagrid had the door closed they took off the invisibility cloak.  
  
"What can I do for you three this evening?" Hagrid said smiling down at his friends.  
  
"We have a few questions for you." Hermione said sitting down next to Ron and Harry.  
  
"Shoulda guess." Hagrid said laughing. "So ask away Hermione." Hagrid said sitting down in his large armchair next to the fire.  
  
"Who exactly is Professor Iris Hecate, Hagrid?" Hermione said eyeing Hagrid.  
  
"Oh!" Hagrid said startled by the question. "Umm.what do you mean Hermione?" Hagrid said avoiding the question.  
  
"She was a student here while you were here wasn't she?" Harry piped in.  
  
Hagrid just sat there staring back and forth at Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, she was." Hagrid said as he petted Fang on the head.  
  
"Then you know who she is right?" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah." Hagrid grunted annoyingly.  
  
"Then you can tell us who she is Hagrid." Harry said anxiously.  
  
"Yeah I can but I won't. It is not my place to be telling you about Iris's past." Hagrid said heatedly.  
  
"Past?" Hermione questioned Hagrid.  
  
"Don't go reading between the lines Hermione." Hagrid said.  
  
"We know her last name use to be Potter and that she had something going on with Professor Snape!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"What? How did you find out?" Hagrid asked astounded.  
  
Ron looked at Harry. "You better tell him Harry." Ron said.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and poured his whole story to Hagrid. Harry told him every detail that he had recovered from Snape's memories and that he saw "POTTER" written across her trunk and how he saw Snape and Hecate share a kiss.  
  
"You know more than you should really be knowing Harry." Hagrid said shaking his head.  
  
"Then if I know more than I should Hagrid then tell me more. Make this make sense to me please." Harry said pleading.  
  
"I can't Harry. I promised Iris when she returned that I wouldn't. I also promised your parents long time ago that I would never mention Iris to you." Hagrid said with a heavy heart.  
  
"Hagrid please!" Harry exclaimed. "Is she a relative of mine?" Harry said fuming.  
  
"I made a promise Harry." Hagrid said shaking his head. "You three must be leaving it is getting late." Hagrid said tossing the cloak to his friends. Once they had the invisibility cloak on Hagrid opened the door and off they went.  
  
*^*^*  
  
After dinner Iris returned to her room and got ready for bed. She put on her favorite purple nightgown. She crawled into bed and stared at the ceiling for a while.  
  
"I can't get to sleep tonight." She said to herself.  
  
She got up and went to her office, which was adjacent to her bedroom. She pulled open the heavy wooden door and stood in the doorway between her bedroom and her office staring at her new home.  
  
"This is the first place that has felt like home in ages. The last time I felt at home anywhere was when I was a student here so long ago. This place holds so many memories for me." She said to herself as she wrapped her arms around herself.  
  
Iris walked over to the fireplace and placed a couple of new logs on the barely glowing embers. She then sat down on the rug in front of the fireplace pulling her legs to her chest and watched the logs ignite into bright orange flames. Iris was so engulfed in her memories and watching the fire burn that she didn't realized a shadowy figure emerge from the doorway of her office.  
  
"Old habits never die do they Iris?" Severus said moving into the light of the fire.  
  
Iris turned in fright to her uninvited night visitor.  
  
"Sev!" Iris exclaimed.  
  
Severus walked over and sat down beside Iris in front of the fireplace. She rested her head on his shoulder and they sat together in silence for a while just watching the fire.  
  
"He is going to find out Iris. The boy is not stupid." Severus said.  
  
Iris lifted her head from his shoulder and looked Severus in the eyes and then turned her gaze back to the fire.  
  
"How'd you know I would be sitting here tonight Sev?" Iris said taking Severus's hand in hers.  
  
Severus laughed at that question. "You know just as well as I do that when you can't sleep you come and sit in front of the fire." He said as he intertwined his fingers with hers.  
  
"But honestly Iris, you can't avoid him looking for the truth." Severus warned her.  
  
"Damn it Sev I know." Iris said dropping his hand from hers and scooting away from him.  
  
"Iris why did you come back here?" Severus asked.  
  
"Dumbledore asked me to that's why." She stated.  
  
"What?" Severus said moving closer to Iris. "What do you mean he asked you to?"  
  
"He knows my background Sev. I can be of help to the Order. I work in the Department of Mysteries for a reason." Iris said bitterly.  
  
"How long have you been in the Order Iris?" Severus asked.  
  
"Several months now." Iris said vaguely. "And yes you are the last to know this Sev." She said looking at him.  
  
Severus just looked at Iris confused.  
  
"Like you Sev I am also a spy." Iris said turning back to the fire.  
  
"But?" Severus stuttered.  
  
"But what Sev?" Iris said coldly. "Can we please drop it Sev? I know what I am doing." She said as she rubbed her left arm through her nightgown.  
  
"Sure Iris, sure." Severus said gingerly kissing her on the lips.  
  
Iris smiled at Severus and then laid her head in his lap and he ran his long fingers through her hair as they both stared quietly at the fire. 


	4. Meetings

Disclaimer: All old characters and plots belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, which is owned by J.K. Rowlings. All new plots and characters belong to me. I make no money off of this and write to pass the time during summer vacation.  
  
A New Beginning  
  
Chapter 4 Meetings  
  
"POP ROCKS!" Professor Snape yelled at the gargoyle in front of Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
The gargoyle jumped to the side and Professor Snape rushed up the stairs black robes flying behind him to Dumbledore's office. Snape reached the old wooden doors and banged with all his might.  
  
"Enter!" Professor Dumbledore exclaimed over the abrupt manner of knocking.  
  
Professor Snape flung open the door and rushed in to Professor Dumbledore's office and headed straight for his desk. Dumbledore looked up to see whom his visitor was and smiled.  
  
"Ah, Severus what a pleasant surprise. Please sit down." Dumbledore said gesturing to a chair in front of his desk.  
  
"How dare you bring her into this Albus!" Snape exclaimed out of breath.  
  
"Severus please calm down and take a seat and explain to me what you mean." Dumbledore said with concern spreading over his face as he read Snape's expression.  
  
Professor Snape just stood in front of Dumbledore's desk staring at him with anger in his eyes and his nostrils flaring.  
  
"Ok, don't sit Severus but please calm down and tell me what is the matter." Dumbledore stated once again.  
  
"Iris! You brought Iris here to Hogwart's plus into the Order!" Snape growled.  
  
"Ah, yes I see that you two have finally talked since she has arrived." Professor Dumbledore said smiling at Snape.  
  
"This is no laughing matter Albus. She can be detrimental to the order!" Snape hissed.  
  
"I know Severus but I trust her and have my reasons for bringing her here." Professor Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
"Albus it won't work!" Snape barked.  
  
"Others said the same thing about you when I hired you to teach and then insisted that you work for the Order Severus." Dumbledore said staring up at his friend.  
  
Professor Snape slumped into the chair behind him and put his head in his hands.  
  
"Do you think she will stay true to the Order Albus?" Snape said in a trembling voice.  
  
"Why do you ask Severus?" Dumbledore questioned.  
  
"You know Iris got deeper into the Circle of Death Eaters than I ever accomplished." Snape said looking up at Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes. I am well aware of her position with Voldemort Severus. But you do remember that the Ministry cleared her and trusted her enough to allow her to work for the Department of Mysteries." Dumbledore said.  
  
"But don't you remember what happened last year in the Department of Mysteries Albus?" Snape snarled.  
  
"Yes I do Severus and Iris was investigated and cleared of all charges." Dumbledore stated as he handed him a role of parchment stating her charges and her being cleared.  
  
Professor Snape read over the scroll that was just handed to him.  
  
"I didn't know." Snape whispered.  
  
"See Severus I have my reasons why I brought Ms. Hecate here." Dumbledore said.  
  
"I hope you are right Albus." Professor Snape said standing up. "She turned on me and she turned on the Dark Lord. There is only time before she turns on the Ministry, you and the Order." Snape said as he tossed the scroll to Dumbledore's desk and walked out the office slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Damn girl! Why did I go to you last night? Why did I believe you? Why did I kiss you? Why did I show that I still cared?" Snape scolded himself as he went back to his office.  
  
"DAMN GIRL!" Snape growled when he was back in his office alone.  
  
*^*^*  
  
"Ok class that is it for today." Professor Hecate said addressing her last class of the day. "Now for homework I want everyone to write 18 inches of ways to fight off the Legilimency spell and it will be due at our next class meeting." Professor Hecate said as she tapped the blackboard for the assignment to appear for her class.  
  
A few moments later the bell rang and Professor Hecate's students filed out heading off to dinner. After her classroom was emptied she decided to skip dinner and work on her lesson plans for next week. Hecate walked over to the large bookcase in her classroom and pulled off several books she would need.  
  
"My, my it is true. The illusive Iris has returned." A cold voice called from behind her.  
  
Professor Hecate turned and smiled at her visitor standing in the doorway of her classroom. She walked over placed her books on her desk and then sat on her desk facing her visitor.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy what a nice surprise." Hecate said in a sultry voice.  
  
Lucius eased the door closed behind him and walk forward.  
  
"I was shocked but yet pleased to have heard that you were back Iris." Lucius said as he pressed himself between her legs.  
  
Iris just looked up at Lucious with a sexy smile and traced his lips with one of her long purple fingernails. Lucius then bent down and started kissing Iris on her neck.  
  
"Master must be very pleased to have you back my pet." Lucius whispered in her ear while kissing her neck.  
  
Iris placed a hand on Lucius's chest and pushed him back playfully shaking a finger at him. "I am only his pet Lucius and yes he is very glad to have me back." Iris said giving him an evil smile.  
  
"I bet." Lucius said angrily stealing another kiss from Iris.  
  
Lucius aggressively kissed her on the lips. He shoved his tongue in her mouth. Iris didn't fight the kiss she in fact returned it with the same aggressiveness he showed her. They finally broke apart after she bit his lower lip causing him to bleed.  
  
"Mmm, the taste of pure evil." Iris said as she licked Lucius's blood from her lip.  
  
"Bitch!" Lucius yelled as he slapped Iris across the face.  
  
Iris pushed him back hard enough for him to fall against the desk in her classroom.  
  
"I know you didn't come here to make sweet talk Lucius. So what the fuck do you want?" Iris hissed as she stood up rubbing her cheek.  
  
Lucius stood up and straightened his robes and walked back over to Iris.  
  
"Master wanted me to make sure that you would be there tonight. He wants everyone to know his little pet is back at his side." Lucius whispered in her ear.  
  
"Of course I will be there, Lucius." Iris sweetly said to him as she smiled coyly at him.  
  
Lucius tried stealing another kiss from Iris but was interrupted by someone knocking at her classroom door.  
  
Iris pushed Lucius away from her and went and sat down behind her desk.  
  
"Enter please." Professor Hecate said calmly.  
  
"Iris." Professor Snape called out as he stepped into her classroom. "Umm, hello there Lucius." Professor Snape said uneasily looking at Lucius then at Iris.  
  
"Hello Severus." Lucius said as he walked towards Severus shaking his hand.  
  
"Lucius what do we owe to this visit?" Severus asked curiously.  
  
"Just visiting a old school friend Severus. It has been such a long time since I have seen our young friend Iris." Lucius said mockingly.  
  
"I was also informing him just how well Draco is doing in my Dark Arts class. Like father like son." Iris said glaring at Lucius.  
  
"Well, I must be off now. It was nice to see you again my dear Iris." Lucius said walking back over to Iris and kissing her hand.  
  
"Good night Severus." Lucius said patting Snape on the back as he headed out of Iris's classroom.  
  
Once Lucius had left the classroom Snape walked over and closed the door and put a silencing charm on the classroom so no one else would hear their conversation.  
  
"What are you getting yourself into you damn girl?" Snape growled at her.  
  
"What I do and whom I do it with is absolutely none of your damn business Severus." Iris hissed back at him getting right in his face.  
  
Severus walked around her desk and pushed her up against the blackboard. He stared in her eyes for a few moments trying to read her.  
  
"You have changed haven't you?" Severus questioned her.  
  
"Who are you to be judging whether or not a person has changed? Have you taken a good look at yourself lately Sev." Iris said bitterly.  
  
Severus backed away from Iris.  
  
"Struck a nerve did I Sev?" Iris laughed evilly.  
  
"You are in to deep Iris. You are in to deep." Severus growled.  
  
"Like I said last night Sev I know what I am doing." Iris said stepping closer to Severus.  
  
"I wash my hands of you Iris." Severus said as he stormed out her classroom.  
  
*^*^*  
  
"The witching hour begins." Iris thought to herself as she felt the dark mark on her left arm burn.  
  
Iris was sitting at her desk grading essays when the Dark Lord summoned her and her fellow Death Eaters. She got up and rushed to her bedroom and threw open her closet door. She forced her way to the back of her closet and found her black robes. Iris then stripped her pale blue robes off and replaced them with her black robes and grabbed her mask.  
  
"Better be safe." She thought to herself.  
  
She went back to her closet and rummaged through a few boxes until she came across a silvery cloak.  
  
"James wasn't the only Potter with one." She laughed to herself.  
  
Iris put on her invisibility cloak and headed out. With luck she didn't come across anyone that could have blown her cover. She made it outside and quickly made it down the drive and headed out the iron gates. She hurried through Hogsmeade and headed towards the outskirts of Hogsmeade. Iris came to the edge of a wooded field a few miles outside of Hogsmeade. She removed her invisibility cloak and headed in. After about ten minutes of forging her way through thick brush she made it to the meeting place of the Death Eaters. In a clearing a fired burn and Lord Voldermont stood near it peering at his followers who had shown up.  
  
"Ah my pet has finally made it." Voldemort hissed.  
  
"Yes my Lord I have made it." Iris said walking past several masked Death Eaters.  
  
Iris took her place next to Voldemort. Many of the Death Eaters expressed their surprise that Iris had dared to return to their Dark Lord and serve him after she had renounced him so long ago.  
  
"Yes many of you seem surprised that Iris has returned to us." Voldemort said coldly. "She has been more of an asset than some of you have proven to be."  
  
Iris smiled evilly around the group eyeing everyone. She then came across a pair of very familiar eyes. She locked eyes with him for several moments.  
  
"Iris you stupid girl you shouldn't be here. You shouldn't be doing this." Severus thought to himself.  
  
Iris then broke her gaze and focused her attention back to her Master.  
  
"Iris has done so much for me in the past since she has been working in the Department of Mysteries." Voldemort said approvingly looking at Iris.  
  
Iris bowed her head in acknowledgement. "You are very welcome my Master." She said.  
  
"In the next few weeks there will be a very important attack occurring. The details are not important to any of you as of this moment. But be very aware of everything." Voldemort said. "You all may leave now."  
  
"Yes Master." All the Death Eaters said in unison.  
  
All the Death Eaters turned and headed back in the wooded field behind them. You can hear them all Disapparating back to their so call normal lives.  
  
Severus turned and made his way to the wooded field but hid behind an old oak tree to ease drop on Iris and Lord Voldemort.  
  
"May I leave also my Lord." Iris asked lowering her head.  
  
"No." Voldemort hissed. "I need you to do something for me my pet."  
  
"Anything you desire my master. I am at your service." Iris said submissively.  
  
"Have you seen the boy?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"Yes." Iris answered not looking her Master in the eyes.  
  
"Does he know who you are?" Voldemort hissed.  
  
"No." Iris said quietly.  
  
WHAP! Iris fell to the hard ground. She wiped her mouth and realized that she was bleeding.  
  
"How dare you lie to your Master!" Voldemort growled. "Stand up!"  
  
Iris stood up and faced her Master with her head bowed down.  
  
"Look me in the eye and tell me that he doesn't know who you are!" He barked at her.  
  
Iris raised her head. "I swear Master he doesn't know I am..a Potter!" Iris exclaimed.  
  
Lord Voldemort slapped Iris across the face again causing her glasses to fall to the ground.  
  
"Are you going to be stupid a little girl and save the boy?" Voldemort roared.  
  
"No Master." Iris cried  
  
"What is your purpose to me?" Voldemort ordered as he slapped Iris across the face causing her to fall to the hard ground again.  
  
"Broken your servant I kneel." Iris cried as she moved to her knees and bowing her head.  
  
"Will you give in to me?" Voldemort hissed.  
  
"It seems what's left of my human side is slowly changing in me." She said.  
  
WHAP! "Will you give in to me!" He roared at her.  
  
"Looking at my own reflection it suddenly changes, violently it changes." Iris whimpered as blood dripped from her face.  
  
"There is no turning back! Will you give in to me?" Voldemort screamed at her and slapping her once again.  
  
"You've woken up the demon in me!" Iris screeched.  
  
"Will you give in to me!" Voldemort said slapping her harder this time.  
  
"YES!" Iris yelled.  
  
"Very good my pet." Voldemort said coolly as he bent over her.  
  
Iris pulled herself into a ball as he moved closer to her. All of a sudden she heard a lot popping noise and she knew her Master had Disapparated. Iris just laid there and closed her eyes and cried to herself.  
  
Severus's heart lurched with each beating Iris took from the Dark Lord. Severus stayed and watched over Iris from behind the large oak tree. Severus wanted to run to Iris's side but did not want to jeopardize neither her life nor his. He watched her lay there and cry for several hours. Finally Iris got up. Her black robes were covered in dirt and leaves. Her face was bloody and swollen from her beatings.  
  
"Your beautiful face Iris. Your beautiful face. What have you gotten yourself into?" Severus said as he watched Iris walk back in the woods and head back to Hogwart's.  
  
*^*^*  
  
"Where are those damn potions?" Iris growled.  
  
Iris grimaced from the horrible pain she was in as she rummaged through her bathroom medicine cabinet throwing useless items left and right. Her faced throbbed with it's own heartbeat. Iris had a hard time telling whether or not she was tossing the right items aside or not because her eyes were so swollen. She didn't dare go to the hospital wing. She didn't want to face anyone and have to answer their questions.  
  
"What I am going to do? I can't face my students or fellow Professor's with my face looking like this." She moaned out loud as she caught a glimpse of herself in the window of her bathroom.  
  
Iris slumped to the floor of her bathroom and laid her face on the ice-cold marble tile and whimpered in pain.  
  
"I have something that might help." Severus said as he walked into her bathroom. "Iris! Are you alright!" Severus cried at the sight of Iris lying on the floor.  
  
Iris looked up at Severus as he rushed to her side and dropped to his knees.  
  
"I'm fine." Iris said as Severus helped her sit up against the bathtub.  
  
Severus got up and walked over to a shelf and retrieved a bowl and filled it up with lukewarm water and grabbed several washrags. Severus pulled out several different vials each containing a different colored liquid. He took a vial filled with a bright green liquid and poured it into the bowl of lukewarm water.  
  
"I thought you said you washed your hands of me Sev." Iris said bitterly as Severus sat down beside her.  
  
"Why did you let him do this to you Iris?" Severus said as he washed her face with the warm concoction.  
  
Iris growled in pain at him and pulled away from his gentle touch.  
  
"Iris! Please let me help!" Severus pleaded with her.  
  
Iris reluctantly moved back to Severus and let him continue to wipe her face off. After several minutes of Severus washing her face off the swelling started to ease.  
  
"It still hurts." Iris whispered as she leaned her head against Severus's chest.  
  
Severus stood up and walked back over to her sink where he had left the other vials and pick up one filled with a yellow liquid.  
  
"Here. Drink this." Severus said as he handed her the vial. Iris reluctantly took the vial and uncorked it. She looked up at Severus who was standing above her and gave him a questionable look.  
  
"Damn it girl just drink it!" Severus growled at her.  
  
Iris looked at Severus and in one gulp she downed the yellow liquid. Severus turned on his heel and walked out the bathroom. A warm feeling washed over Iris's body and the excruciating pain in her face dulled.  
  
"Get out of those damn robes." Severus said as he tossed her a clean pair of pajamas.  
  
Severus walked out the bathroom leaving Iris to change. Iris changed into a pale green nightgown and peered out the bathroom door to see whether or not Severus left. Iris saw Severus sitting on the couch in front the fireplace. He was resting his head on the back of the couch with his eyes closed.  
  
"Still getting those headaches?" Iris said sitting down next to Severus and running her fingers through his hair.  
  
"Not until recently." Severus said sarcastically as he pushed her hand away.  
  
"Iris why did you let him do that to you?" Severus said as he lifted her chin and looked in her eyes.  
  
"I'm his servant Sev." Iris whispered.  
  
"No you're not Iris." Severus cried out.  
  
Iris scooted into the corner of the couch and pulled her legs into her chest and buried her face in her legs.  
  
"Why do you keep coming back to me Sev? All I seem to do is hurt you but yet you come back." Iris said raising her head and looking over at Severus.  
  
"You are hurting yourself Iris." Severus said dully. "Not me."  
  
"If I am not hurting you then why do you keep coming back. I am a big girl I can take care of myself." Iris said coolly.  
  
"It sure didn't seem like that tonight Iris." Severus said heatedly.  
  
"Sev please leave. I am in no mood to argue with you tonight." Iris said as she got up and opened the door for him to leave.  
  
Severus got up but stopped in the doorway and turned and looked deep into Iris's eyes.  
  
"I can't read you like I use to Iris." Severus said sadly.  
  
"Things change Sev." Iris said looking back in to his deep soulful eyes that still showed he cared for her more than he let on.  
  
"Iris which side are you fighting for?" Severus asked.  
  
Iris and Severus stood there in several moments of awkward silence.  
  
"Iris?" Severus pleaded.  
  
"I don't know Sev." Iris said as she shut the door on him. 


	5. The Beginning of it All

Disclaimer: Iris Hecate and the plots involving her belong to me. Old and familiar characters and plots belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowlings.  
  
A New Beginning  
  
Chapter 5 The Beginning of it All  
  
I feel that I must tell you about my relationship to you. I am your second cousin on your father's side. My real name would be Iris Potter.  
  
Iris wrote on a piece of parchment while she sat in the middle of her four- poster bed surrounded just in moonlight.  
  
Sixteen years ago I witnessed a devastating event that ultimately changed your life. I would like to say it changed mine but I can't since my life changed long before you were even thought of.  
  
You maybe wondering why are you finding out that you have another relative other than the Dursley's.  
  
Where do I begin? I best be safe and start at the beginning for you.  
  
Iris sat in the middle of her bed pondering how she was going to tell her story to her young cousin when she all of the sudden heard this pecking noise coming from her office. Iris got up picking up her wand and peered out her bedroom door. Everything in her office seemed quite normal. Pictures of friends and family on the fire place mantel. Her old wooden desk in the back of her office was still covered with graded and yet to be graded scrolls on top of it. All her books seemed to still be in order. Iris grabbed her bathrobe and headed into her office.  
  
PECK PECK PECK. Iris heard as she tightened her robe around her waist. Iris heard the same blasted pecking again but didn't know where it was coming from. She checked the fireplace, her classroom and out in the hallway. She returned back to her office and stood in the middle of the room listening for it to happen again. Iris stood there for ten minutes motionless when the pecking started up again. She spun around her office looking for the source of the noise but when she stopped she was dizzy. She regained her balance and continued to look. The pecking was becoming louder and more agitated.  
  
Finally she caught the sight of something fluttering outside one of her office windows. She walked over and stood on the chair in front of the window. With all her might she pushed open the large old window and a large black owl swooped into her office and dropped a package in the middle of her office and then left her office immediately. Iris picked up the package and brought it over to the fireplace to exam it.  
  
"What on earth is this?" Iris questioned sitting down in front of the fireplace.  
  
Iris picked up the package and turned in round and round in her hands. It was a plain black cube. It wasn't a box because there was no way of opening it at all. Iris tried all kinds of different spells but nothing worked on it. Iris placed it back on the ground and just stared at it. Suddenly the top of the black cube disappeared and the four sides folded down to reveal a black glowing orb.  
  
"OHHH!" Iris exclaimed as she picked up the magnificent black orb.  
  
Iris held it up to the fire to get a better look at it then suddenly she felt a pulling sensation in her gut just below her bellybutton. She felt herself slipping backwards into darkness.  
  
*^*^*  
  
Snape was working in his private potions lab preparing more Veritaserum for Professor Dumbledore. Professor Snape was working hard and off in his own little world. Snape was deep in thought that he didn't hear the soft tapping at his dungeon door. The tapping grew intensely louder until it became a loud banging.  
  
"What the hell?!" A startled Snape cried out.  
  
Snape drew his wand out and headed to the door.  
  
"Who could it be at this time of night?" Severus wondered to himself.  
  
Severus pulled open the heavy dungeon door.  
  
"What do you want?" Snape growled out in to thin night air.  
  
Professor Snape walked out in to the dungeon hallway and looked around to see who could have possibly disturbed him at this ungodly time of night. Snape stood there for several minutes with a puzzled expression on his face. He turned back around and headed back inside the dungeon when his foot brushed up against something. Snape bent down and picked up a black box. He brought it back inside and examined it very closely. He didn't dare open without checking for jinxing spells. After he checked for jinxing spells Severus then tried to open the box but couldn't because it was a solid black cube. He tried several spells to open it and those didn't even work. Snape then went and rummaged through his storage cabinets and pulled several vials of different concoctions and poured them over the box trying to open it. Getting annoyed Snape placed it off to the side and went back to completing the Veritaserum potion. As he was placing it into vials when he realized that something behind him was glowing eerily. Snape turned around slowly and saw that the mysterious black cube and collapsed to reveal a glowing black orb.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Severus exclaimed as he moved closer to the black orb.  
  
Severus bent down to observe the orb. His long crooked nose was barely inches from the orb. Against his better judgement Snape picked up the glowing orb and rolled it around his hands. Suddenly he felt like someone had taken a giant hook and grabbed him around his waist and pulled him backwards into darkness.  
  
*^*^*  
  
Iris was falling backwards in to total darkness. Any light around her was swirling out of sight. Iris then landed in a cold and dark room. It took her eyes several minutes to adjust to the darkness. She had situated herself so she was crouching on her legs and her hands placed firmly on the ground to balance herself.  
  
Iris was standing up only to be violently knocked on to her back by something black and heavy. Iris started kicking and hitting anything that her fists or bare feet made contact with.  
  
"GET OFF! GET OFF!" Iris screamed as she thrashed on the ground trying to get out from under whatever had fallen on top of her.  
  
Suddenly the thing that Iris had been kicking and hitting on let out this animal like growl that sent a chill down her spine. Iris gave one last effort to remove herself from her attacker. She got up and tried looking for an exit. She felt her way around the dark cold room trying to find a way out but she couldn't. She found a corner and crouched down.  
  
"Where is my wand?" She cried to herself.  
  
Iris sat crouching in the corner trying to not give herself away to her attacker again. She held her breath and just waited for something bad to happen to her.  
  
"LUMINOUS!" She heard someone growl from the other side of the room. Iris shielded her face from her attacker.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?" He growled moving closer to Iris.  
  
Iris sat there motionless from fright but was suddenly grabbed by her shoulder and drug into the middle of the room.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?" He yelled at her again this time holding his glowing wand close to her face.  
  
"Iris?!" He exclaimed.  
  
He then released his grip from her shoulder and held his wand up to his own face.  
  
"Severus?!" Iris exclaimed confusingly. "You're bleeding!" She cried out as she reached up and touched his face.  
  
"Thanks to you." Severus said angrily pushing her hand away from his face.  
  
Iris and Severus stood in the middle of the room looking around them trying to figure out where they were.  
  
"Do you have your wand with you?" Severus asked noticing she was only in a nightgown.  
  
"Yes. But I dropped in the confusion of everything." She said.  
  
"Accio wand." Severus hissed.  
  
Suddenly Iris's wand flew in to Severus's empty hand and he shoved it in to her hand.  
  
"Luminous." Iris whispered.  
  
Iris started to walk off to investigate there whereabouts but Severus grabbed her arm. She took the hint and stayed near him. Iris pressed her body up against Severus's back. He could feel her shivering so he took his cloak off and handed it to her.  
  
"I'm fine." She hissed at him refusing it.  
  
"Take it!" He growled at her.  
  
Iris grabbed it from Severus and put it on. She was thankful for his warm cloak because she was chilled to the bone.  
  
"Do you know where we are?" Severus asked.  
  
"No clue." Iris said puzzled.  
  
POP!  
  
"Ah I see my two faithful servants have made it." Lord Voldemort hissed.  
  
Voldemort walked forward surveying Iris and Severus who stood before him.  
  
"These are for each of you." Voldemort said as he reached his gnarled hand, which contained the two black orbs, that had brought Iris and Severus to him.  
  
Iris and Severus took the offered orbs from their Master.  
  
"When they glow black you are to touch it immediately. Understand?" Voldemort hissed.  
  
"Yes Master." Iris and Severus said in unison.  
  
"Now the reason why I brought you two here tonight." He said walking around his two servants. "I need to get in to Hogwart's and what better why then to use two Professors." Voldemort laughed evilly.  
  
"How may we be of service my Master?" Iris said lowering her head to Voldemort.  
  
Severus noticed just how easily Iris fell under his control and realizes this is not a charade.  
  
"I need the Potions Master to make me some Polyjuice potion." Voldemort said eyeing Severus.  
  
"Master it takes up to a month to make." Severus stuttered.  
  
"That is plenty of time to finalize the rest of my plan." Voldemort said.  
  
"Now Iris, I need for you to get the boy by himself." Voldemort hissed.  
  
"Yes my Dark Lord." Iris said in a voice that was not her own.  
  
"I will call for you two in the next month." Voldemort growled as he disapparated from the room that Iris and Severus were standing in.  
  
Iris looked at Severus.  
  
"It is time to leave." Iris stated coolly.  
  
"What? How do you know?" Severus questioned.  
  
"The orbs are glowing." Iris said as she disappeared from Severus's sight. 


	6. The Counter Plans

Disclaimer: The usual stuff applies here. I only own the character Iris Hecate and the plots that involve her.  
  
A New Beginning  
  
Chapter 6 The Counter Plans  
  
Shortly after Professor Snape was told of his part in Voldemort's plan he quickly went to inform Professor Dumbledore. Professor Snape reached Dumbledore's office but before he knocked he heard people talking inside.  
  
"Who can he possibly be talking with at this time of night?" Snape wondered annoyingly to himself and reached out his quivering hand to knock.  
  
After he knocked it quickly became silent inside of Dumbledore's office.  
  
Finally Snape heard Dumbledore's calm voice inside speak once again. "Enter."  
  
Professor Snape entered cautiously and to his surprise Dumbledore was talking with Professor McGonagall who was dressed in her dark green bathrobe and Dumbledore seemed to still be dressed in his maroon colored robes.  
  
"Severus? What an unexpected but nice surprise?" Dumbldore said smiling as Snape entered the room.  
  
Snape muttered something rather sarcastic that neither Dumbledore nor McGonagall could hear.  
  
"Severus are you alright?" Professor McGonagall asked as Snape moved closer into the light of Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Yes." Snape said annoyingly.  
  
"Blood on one's face is usually not a sign of being alright Severus." Dumbledore said observing the blood on Severus's gaunt face.  
  
"Oh!" Severus uttered as he touched and felt the dry blood on his face. "This is why I am here Albus." Severus said bluntly.  
  
"I am pretty sure Madame Pomfrey can do a better job of patching you up than I can Severus." Dumbledore said. "What happened to your face if you don't mind me asking Severus?" Dumbledore asked curiously.  
  
"This is Professor Hecate's doing." Snape said touching his face once again.  
  
"See Albus that woman is not right!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed. "I have reason to believe that she is not teaching proper subjects to our students."  
  
"Minerva I believe Professor Hecate is quite capable of teaching.." Professor Dumbledore started.  
  
"PLEASE!" Professor Snape growled.  
  
Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall stared at Snape shocked.  
  
"The Dark Lord is planning his attack on Potter." Snape hissed.  
  
"Wh.what?" Stuttered McGonagall.  
  
"Severus, is Iris involved?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes." Snape said annoyingly.  
  
"Minerva, get the Order together immediately." Dumbledore ordered.  
  
Professor McGonagall nodded her head and rushed out Dumbledore's office to notify the members of the Order of the emergency meeting.  
  
"Severus come with me to Iris's office I must speak with her immediately." Dumbledore said hurrying out his office with Severus following after him.  
  
Snape and Dumbledore headed out his office and set off down the dimly lit corridors to Professor Hecate's office. Snape was cursing Dumbledore under his breath from bringing that wretched woman back into his life and possibly destroying what the Order had set out to accomplish. Dumbledore and Snape reached Professor Hecate's classroom and rushed to her office. The closer they reached her office door Dumbledore and Snape could hear books and other things being thrown around and various objects shattering.  
  
Professor Dumbledore urgently knocked on her office door.  
  
"Go away!" Professor Hecate yelled from inside her office.  
  
"Iris it is Severus and I we must come in it is urgent." Dumbledore said talking to a closed door.  
  
"Not now I am busy. Can it wait?" Iris yelled again.  
  
Dumbledore and Snape heard more crashing and Iris cursing. Dumbledore opened Iris's office door and walked in with Snape following closely behind him.  
  
"Iris this is important.." Dumbledore trailed off.  
  
Professor Dumbledore and Snape gasped at the destruction of Iris's office. All her books were thrown from their bookshelves. It looked like Iris had ripped a few of her books in two. Shards of glass littered the wooden floor. Pictures were tossed all around the room. Some were even out of their frames. Her desk drawers had been taken out and emptied of their contents and thrown across the room. Iris wasn't even aware that Professor Dumbledore and Snape had entered her room at all.  
  
"Where is it!" Iris mumbled to herself rummaging through more boxes.  
  
"Iris." Dumbledore called out.  
  
"Where is the damn thing!" Iris exclaimed not paying Dumbledore any attention.  
  
"Iris." Dumbledore said trying again to get her attention.  
  
"WHERE IS IT!" Iris screamed running around her office in her white nightgown.  
  
Snape rushed over to Iris and grabbed her by the arm and spun her around. "Iris!" Snape growled.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Iris said growling back at Severus as she ripped her arm out of his grip.  
  
Severus stepped away from Iris.  
  
"Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?" Iris kept repeating franticly.  
  
"Severus you go ahead to Grimmauld place and inform everyone of what you told me tonight. I will follow shortly. I am going to take Ms. Hecate to the hospital wing." Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
"Are you sure Albus?" Severus asked.  
  
"Yes. Now be off quickly." Dumbledore said advancing towards Iris.  
  
Severus left Professor Dumbledore to tend to Iris and headed back to his office. Snape rushed into his office and headed straight to his fireplace and grabbed a hand full of floo powder and tossed into the fire.  
  
"Grimmauld Place!" Snape said as he stepped into his fireplace.  
  
*^*^*  
  
"Iris please calm down." Dumbledore said reassuringly. "I will help you look for whatever you are looking for."  
  
"Where is it? I need it now!" Iris cried out sitting on the floor rummaging through stuff already on the floor.  
  
"Iris what are you looking for?" Dumbledore said as he placed a caring hand on her shoulder.  
  
Iris was startled by this and turned around to look at who just touched her.  
  
"Professor!" Iris exclaimed. "How long have you been here?" She asked.  
  
"Iris please get up and come over to the couch with me." Dumbledore said extending his hand that Iris graciously took it and stood up.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Iris exclaimed looking around her office. "What happened here?" She asked confused.  
  
Professor Dumbledore led Iris through the mess of her office to her couch where they sat down.  
  
"Iris do you remember what just happened?" Dumbledore asked worriedly.  
  
"No, not really Professor." Iris said in a daze.  
  
"You don't remember Severus grabbing your arm a few moments ago?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"He did? Where is Sev now?" Iris asked looking around her destroyed office.  
  
"He is tending to some important busy for me right now." Dumbledore stated. "Iris do you remember anything else that has happened this evening?" He asked eagerly.  
  
"I remember a black orb then ending up in a dark room..OH MY! Is Severus all right? He was there with me and I hit him and was bleeding the last time I saw him!" Iris spat out hurriedly.  
  
"Severus is quite fine Iris. Like I said he is tending to some busy for me at the moment." Dumbledore said with a sigh of relief.  
  
"Give him my apologies when you see him Professor." Iris said tiredly.  
  
"Iris why don't you spend the night in the hospital wing tonight with Poppy. You are not looking well." Professor Dumbledore said standing up.  
  
"Yes, yes good idea." Iris said getting up slowly.  
  
Dumbledore was right Iris did not look well at all. Her chocolate brown eyes looked almost black as night as if they weren't her eyes anymore. She was paler now then when she first arrived at Hogwart's only a few months ago. She had even lost weight and was looking very unhealthy. Her face was very gaunt and black circles surrounded her eyes due to lack of sleep. Her hair had lost its beautiful sheen and the purple streaks she likes so much were even fading away.  
  
Dumbledore search for a robe for her to wear since he couldn't get to her bedroom because the door was blocked by debris. He surveyed her office and quickly spotted a black cloak and placed it on her shoulders.  
  
"This is Sev's. Please return it to him." Iris said pushing it off her shoulders.  
  
"Iris I doubt Severus will be missing it tonight. You can return it to him later." Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
Iris and Professor Dumbledore left her office and headed to the hospital wing. Dumbledore led Iris to one of the hospital beds.  
  
"Albus, what is wrong?" Madame Pomfrey said as she hurried out her room tightening her dressing gown around her waist. "Oh!" She said stiffly when she caught sight of Iris.  
  
"Poppy, Professor Hecate will be staying the night here. She is not feeling well so I will like for you to keep an eye on her tonight for me please." Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Albus it is not wise for her to be here or even in this school. Students and Professors are starting to talk." Madame Pomfrey said coldly.  
  
"I am well aware of this Poppy but tonight I need to you watch over her." Dumbledore said impatiently.  
  
"I know and I will Albus. Don't worry she is in good hands." Madame Pomfrey said sighing.  
  
"Thank you Poppy. I must be off. I am needed elsewhere at the moment but if something out of the unordinary happens fine me at once." Dumbledore said as he rushed out of the hospital wing.  
  
"Unordinary?" Pomfrey said as she watched Dumbledore rush away.  
  
Madame Pomfrey turned and looked at Professor Hecate who was already fast asleep. Poppy pulled the covers up over Iris and wished her a good nights sleep even though she was already fast asleep.  
  
"Everything that happens here is unordinary." Madame Pomfrey thought to herself as she headed back to room for the night.  
  
*^*^*  
  
All the members of the Order were showing up quickly at number 12, Grimmauld Place. Professor McGonagall was telling everyone that showed up to please wait in the kitchen and that Professor Dumbledore would be joining them shortly.  
  
"Minerva what is going on?" Remus Lupin asked yawning.  
  
"Yes, what is going on and why a meeting at this time of night?" Tonks asked knocking over her stool as she stood up.  
  
Minerva sighed. "We have gotten word tonight that Voldemort is planning an attack on Harry."  
  
"OH MY!" Arthur Weasley exclaimed.  
  
"Is Harry alright?" Molly Weasley asked worriedly as she clutched her husband's hand.  
  
"Yes, Harry is quite fine. I personally checked on him before I came here." Minerva said reassuringly.  
  
"When is Dumbledore arriving? I am ready to hear our plan of attack." Alastor Moody said as his bright blue and magical eye zoomed around the kitchen of Grimmauld Place.  
  
"Albus and Severus were taking care of some urgent business and would be here shortly." Minerav said stifling a yawn herself.  
  
Suddenly Severus appeared in the back of the kitchen brushing soot off his himself. Everyone turned and stared at Severus who still had dried blood on his face.  
  
"Severus where is Albus?" Minerva asked worriedly.  
  
"He is taking care of Iris. She is not well and he was bringing her to the hospital wing." Severus said coldly. "He also informed me to start to the meeting and that he would be here as soon as possible." He continued in a very sarcastic manner.  
  
Lupin snorted at Severus's comment and Severus just glared at Lupin with disgust.  
  
"Please Severus if you are to start to meeting then please do." Arthur Weasley said politely.  
  
"Thank you Arthur." Severus said dully. "Iris and I were summoned by the Dark Lord tonight and that is of course why you are all here tonight. We were told of our parts in the Dark Lord's plan to attack Mr. Potter." He said bitterly.  
  
"Quit beating around the bush Severus and just tell us already. We already know why we are here it is pretty obvious." Remus Lupin said getting extremely annoyed.  
  
"I will if you would just be patient Remus." Severus spat. "I am to make the Dark Lord polyjuice potion. Don't bother asking me who he plans on becoming because that part I am not aware of." Severus said before anyone could ask him.  
  
"Where does Iris come in to this plan Severus?" Minerva asked coldly.  
  
"She is to get the boy by himself." Severus stated plainly.  
  
Everyone in the kitchen gasped at what they had just heard and were startled because at the precise moment Dumbledore popped out the fireplace.  
  
"By the look on everyone's face Severus has just told you part of Voldemort's plan for Harry." Albus said as he walked towards Severus.  
  
"She cannot be allowed near him Albus!" Molly Weasley exclaimed. "I don't care that she is his cousin she mustn't. She would surely turn him over to Voldemort!"  
  
"For once Albus I think you made a bad judgement of character to allow her to teach at Hogwart's." Remus Lupin said shaking his head.  
  
Severus snorted and Remus was about to make another statement but was cut off just in time.  
  
"I agree with Remus, Albus." Minerva said standing up.  
  
"I am very well aware that the Order, the Hogwart's faculty and the Ministry is not pleased with me placing her at Hogwart's." Dumbledore finally said.  
  
"Parents have been flooding the Ministry with owls because of her Albus." Arthur Weasley said.  
  
"I was glad to see her when she first arrived and was happy for her to be a part of our family. She was an excellent student and a very good Auror and excelled in the Department of Mysteries." Minervas said with concern in her voice.  
  
"She was a bloody good Auror. She caught a many Death Eater in her time. She turned in many of her fellow Death Eaters." Moody added with his eye spinning wildly.  
  
Minerva continued. "But she has changed so much in the short time she has been her Albus."  
  
Many of the people in the kitchen nodded in agreement with Minerva and Moody.  
  
"I fear she is truly a devote servant of Voldemort and should not be trusted with her pupils at all or as a spy for the Order anymore." Minerva stated. "From what I have witnessed of her teachings. She is teaching Darks Arts that one would only know if they themselves were Death Eaters. She is endangering our students." Minerva sighed.  
  
Everyone was quiet for some time taking in all of the nights events and wondering what was going to be the result of possibly losing a member of the Order to the Dark side.  
  
"Severus you are the only one who has worked with Iris so far, right?" Asked Molly Weasley.  
  
"Yes." Severus said annoyingly.  
  
"Tell us then. Is she crossing back over to follow Voldemort?" Tonks asked curiously.  
  
Severus paused for sometime thinking about all the encounters he has had with Iris and the Dark Lord together in the past and now.  
  
"Truthfully.I can't tell. All I know is that she does act differently when we are with the Dark Lord." Severus said staring at the fire in the back of the kitchen.  
  
"Do you believe that she might be under the Imperious Curse?" Arthur Weasley asked worriedly.  
  
"Please everyone this is not hearing at the Ministry for Ms. Hecate. She is not here to defend herself." Dumbledore said annoyingly. "We are here to discuss our counter plan to Voldemort's." He said sitting down at the kitchen table next to the Weasley's.  
  
"Yes what is our plan Albus?" Moody said in a scratchy voice.  
  
"She is ill at the moment and will not be able to teach her class for a few days. So Remus I would like for you to come and take over for a little bit plus help keep an eye on Harry." Dumbledore said looking straight at Lupin.  
  
"Next, Minerva, Severus and I will keep watch of Iris. As for everyone else continue your orders and I will keep everyone posted on any further developments that I am sure are to follow. If there are no more other questions everyone may now leave and get some well deserved sleep." Dumbledore said looking around the room.  
  
No one else had any other questions and starting disapparating or leaving via floo powder. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Lupin stayed behind once everyone had left Grimmauld Place.  
  
"Remus I need you at Hogwart's for this upcoming Monday so please be at school by no later than Sunday afternoon, ok?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"No problem Albus. I can be packed and at Hogwart's by later this afternoon." Lupin said as he headed to the fireplace to return home and quickly pack.  
  
"Albus I am truly worried." Minerva said looking at her headmaster.  
  
"So am I Minerva. For once I think we might be in some serious danger. I thought Iris had truly renounced her alliance to Voldemort but.." Dumbledore said as he trailed off in to his own thoughts for a moment.  
  
"Albus, I am going to start brewing the Polyjuice potion tomorrow." Severus said with no emotion at all.  
  
"Yes, Severus continue the plan you are suppose to do." Dumbledore said sighing.  
  
"What are we going to do about Iris, Albus?" Minerva asked.  
  
"There lies a problem. Severus told us that she is to get the boy alone. But only she knows what she how she is going to go about it." Dumbledore said looking up at Minerva.  
  
"Severus can't you ask Iris what she plans to do since the two of you are cohorts?" Minerva asked Severus.  
  
"I can try but I don't know what good it will really do. The few times we have talked it hasn't ended well and she is extremely vague with me at times also." Severus said with a heavy heart.  
  
"I am really worried about Iris though." Dumbledore said breaking into Minerva's and Severus's conversation.  
  
"How so Albus?" Minerva asked. "You said she is ill right?"  
  
"Yes.but I think this is more complicated than a simple aliment Minerva." Dumbledore said sighing and looking extremely old and tired at this moment.  
  
"What are you getting at Albus?" Snape asked with concern.  
  
Albus sat there for a few moments trying to think of a better way to explain his concerns to his fellow friends. But with no luck he continued.  
  
"I think our dear Ms. Hecate is going..mad." Dumbledore finally said.  
  
"What?!" Severus and Minerva echoed.  
  
"Albus, you can't be serious?" Minerva stated bluntly. "I may not agree with her current actions but I would not say she is going mad!"  
  
"Minvera, Severus and I witnessed a very unusual Iris tonight. She was ranting and raving about her office looking for something." Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
"If that is someone going mad Albus than I am surely mad myself." Minerva snorted.  
  
"I understand Minerva but she couldn't remember Severus grabbing her arm or even talking with me. I think she barely remembered her meeting with Voldemort tonight." Dumbledore said with great concern in his voice as it was also seen in his brilliant blue eyes.  
  
Severus just sat there listening to Dumbledore's soothing voice.  
  
"Could it be possible? Could Iris be losing her mind? All the time she spent with the Dark Lord and doing his bidding truly mess up her brilliant mind? Severus said questioning himself.  
  
"Severus.Severus." Dumbledore said placing a hand on Severus's shoulder.  
  
"Sorry Albus. What were you saying?" Severus asked confused.  
  
"I said we should be going now. We have trying times ahead of us and should get as much rest as we can possibly get this weekend." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yes, as you wish Albus." Severus said getting up and walking towards the fireplace.  
  
One by one Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape returned to their offices to a restless night of sleep.  
  
*^*^*  
  
Iris woke with a start wondering where she was and how she got there. She sat up and realized that she was in the hospital wing but could not recall how she got there. All she knew was that her head was pounding. She noticed that dawn was just breaking outside. The sky of dark blue clouds with beginnings of orange and yellow were showing through the hospital windows.  
  
"I need to get to Sev's potions lab before he wakes up." Iris whispered to herself as she got out of bed.  
  
Iris grabbed Severus's black cloak and put it over her shoulders. She wished she had slippers on because the marble floor beneath her feet was like walking on ice. She quietly hurried out the hospital wing and made it down towards the dungeons. The only noise that could be heard in the school on this early Saturday morning was the soft pounding her feet made as she rushed off towards Professor Snape's potions lab.  
  
Knowing her Potions Master well she was able to enter his labs without meeting any difficulties. She quickly retreated to the back of the potions lab where she knew he kept all his ingredients stored. She began to rummage quietly through everything and retrieving the necessary ingredients she would need to make her own polyjuice potion. She placed everything in the pockets of Snape's cloak and returned back to her room.  
  
All the while Severus laid in his bed tossing and turning and never falling into a deep sleep. He was none the wiser of what was occurring just a few doors down from him. He finally settled on to his back with dawns early light showing on his bare chest as he stared up at the ceiling lost in deep thought. Many thoughts crossed his already exhausted mind. Most of them involved Iris. He didn't know if wanted her in his life like she use to. He knew he was truly happy with her when they were students at Hogwart's. Things however did change when she became closer to Tom Riddle their 7th year. She wasn't the sweet and caring person he knew and came to love. By no means was he a happy and spirited person because his out look became even darker than it usually was for him. What Dumbledore has said earlier had also crossed his mind several times. Could Iris be possibly be going mad? When she was alone with the Dark Lord what more was the Dark Lord doing to her besides the beating Snape now knows occurs? Was Iris wavering back and forth between the good and bad? Why did Dumbledore have to bring Iris back and why did he have to care so damn much for this girl? were the last thoughts to cross Severus's mind before he drifted into a light sleep.  
  
Iris had made it back to her office with her successfully borrowed ingredients. She reached her office and entered but was in total shock to see her office in such disarray.  
  
"This can't be happening." Iris said out loud. "Why can't I remember doing this? I know it was I who did this by why? I can't even remember what I have been teaching my students!" She exclaimed out loud to no one in particular.  
  
She walked around her office in total disbelief. She saw her wand and a crystal clear orb lying next to an up turned table. She picked up her wand and began restoring her room back to normal. Once she had returned her office back to its normal state she place the clear orb on her desk and began working on her very own polyjuice potion. She conjured up a small cauldron and placed in it in her fireplace to begin brewing. She emptied the ingredients from Snape's cloak on to a near by table and then laid Snape's cloak aside knowing he would be wanting it back soon. Iris was hunched over her cauldron for some time. She finally stood up to give her aching back a break and caught a glimpse of the photo of her and Severus that Lily Evans had taken of the two of them. Iris gave a small smile and with the crackling of the fire she remembered what she was looking for. She grabbed the picture of her and Severus and open the back of it up and a silver ring with the letter "P" engraved on it fell in to the palm of her hand.  
  
"There you are. I have been looking all over for you." Iris said out loud placing the ring on her finger. "With the beginnings of my polyjuice potion underway and finding my ring my plan for Harry is now underway." She said smiling.  
  
Iris continued to work on the polyjuice potion for a while and then decided to head to bed for a short nap before she headed down to breakfast. But before Iris went to bed she had bewitched her cauldron so that if anyone were to enter her office they would think she was brewing a sweet smelling concoction to help her relax and sleep better at night. 


	7. The Long Awaited Talks

Disclaimer: Usually stuff applies here and it all belongs to J.K. Rowlings. I only own the character Iris Hecate and the plots that involve her. I make no money off of this.  
  
Author Note: The Fall semester is quickly approaching. I will be busy with my classes and the extracurricular programs I am involved with. I will try my best in continuing to update often. I also want to thank all my reviewers you know who you are! You all are the best.  
  
A New Beginning  
  
Chapter 7 The Long Awaited Talks  
  
Iris woke from her brief nap feeling refreshed and quite happy with herself knowing that her own plan was on its way. She took a quick shower and dressed in light pink robes. Before heading down to breakfast she decided to stop by Dumbledore's office to talk to him about her classes.  
  
"Pop Rocks." Iris chimed.  
  
The gargoyle jumped to the side and Iris made her way to Dumbledore's office. Iris reached the old doors took a deep breath and knocked.  
  
"Enter Iris." Called Dumbledore's warm voice from behind the door.  
  
Iris pushed open the door and smiled at Dumbledore as he greeted her with a warm smile and his sparkling blue eyes. Albus always amazed her from the time she was a student here at Hogwart's to now teaching here he has always been in tune with everything who happens to set foot on Hogwart's ground.  
  
"You are looking better this morning, Iris." Dumbledore said happily. "Please sit down." He said gesturing to a comfy armchair.  
  
"Thank you Albus." Iris said smiling as she sat down.  
  
"What can I do for you this morning Iris." Dumbledore said as he clasped his hands together and placed them on top of his grand old desk.  
  
"First I want to say that I left the hospital wing early this morning without letting Madame Pomfrey know." Iris said.  
  
"Poppy has already been to see me this morning." Dumbledore said chuckling. "I told her not to worry and that you probably went back to your office early this morning to do some work." He continued.  
  
"Just a tad bit of work." Iris said forcing a smile. "That is why I am here to speak with you Albus." Iris said staring down at her hands and playing with her silver ring.  
  
Dumbledore adjusted himself in his desk chair and waited for Iris to continue.  
  
"I was wondering if I could possibly take a few weeks off? I will understand if I can't." Iris said in a low voice.  
  
"Yes, you may Iris. Can I ask why you need a few weeks off?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I'm afraid with everything going on with the Order and with the Dark Lord I feel I need some time off. I'm having a hard time remembering where some things begin and some things end." Iris sighed not looking Dumbledore in the eye.  
  
Dumbledore sat for a few moments looking at Iris and pondering what she had just told him. Iris sensing that he was looking at her lifted her head and gave Dumbledore a weak, little smile.  
  
"Iris what did Voldemort do to you when you disobeyed him, lied to him or refused him what he wanted?" Dumbledore asked slowly pondering his own question.  
  
Iris sat there ashamed of herself. That was a part of her life that only she knew about. Just recently Severus learned what all she endures from the Dark Lord.  
  
"Well, Albus..sometimes he will beat me or use the Cruciatus curse." Iris said mumbling and looking down at the floor.  
  
"Don't you mean use to, Iris?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"No sir I don't. So far I have only had to endure one of his beatings and that was several weeks ago when he thought that I had lied to him." Iris said hurriedly.  
  
"What did he think you lied to him about Iris?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"He thinks that since I am the only living relative one James' side I am going to try and save Harry instead of obeying my orders and getting him by himself." Iris is sighed.  
  
"Iris do you know how you are going to get Harry by himself?" Dumbledore asked with concern.  
  
"No I don't. I won't even know what I am going to do until he calls on me Albus." Iris said placing her head in her hands.  
  
"Do not worry Iris. The Order has been well informed of the situation and we are in the process of working on several different plans of attack." Dumbledore said in a strong and authoritarian voice.  
  
"Albus can I ask one more thing of you?" Iris said on the verge of tears.  
  
"Yes you can ask anything you want Iris." Dumbledore said warmly noticing Iris emotional state.  
  
"I do not want to know any of the plans the Order is working on." Iris blurted out.  
  
"Iris I do not think that is wise. You should be well aware of what is going on." Dumbledore said.  
  
"I know but I would rather deal with the Dark Lords punishments than to have him gain access to Harry." Iris said crying now.  
  
"That is not a wise decision but I will do as you've asked of me Iris." Dumbldore said shaking his head at her decision. "Iris can I ask you a question?" He continued.  
  
"Yes Albus go right ahead." Iris said as she wiped away her tears.  
  
"Iris you have shown no such signs of his punishment. How do you take care of yourself?" Dumbldore asked curiously as he eyed Iris.  
  
"No sir I usually don't. I have special potions that I brew that quickly heal any and all wounds I receive at his hands. I recently ran out and with the help of Severus I was able to recover without difficulty since I did not have the right potions." Iris said.  
  
"My, my Iris. If I would have known that Iris I would not have asked for you help with the Order." Dumbledore said with sorrow.  
  
"I know Albus, but to lie to the Dark Lord would have resulted in death because he would have known that I am not his faithful servant. That is why I've had to let him continue." Iris said with a grimace.  
  
"By all means Iris please take some time off. Get a way for a few days and rest." Dumbledore said with urgency.  
  
"Thank you Albus but if you don't mind I would like to stay here." Iris said smiling at Dumbledore. "I have some things I need to work on and I can take care of it all here." She continued.  
  
"Of course Iris do as you wish. You can even help out your replacement if he needs any help." Dumbledore said smiling once again.  
  
"He? Who do you have in mind for my replacement?" Iris said with curiosity.  
  
"Remus Lupin." Dumbledore said fondly.  
  
"He will do an excellent job! I read over what he taught a few years ago he covered a great deal and he got rave reviews from students." Iris said cheerfully. "When do you expect his arrival?" She asked.  
  
"I expect him to arrive later this afternoon." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Great. If he needs anything please tell him to stop by my office anytime. He can borrow whatever he wants while he is here." Iris said as she stood up to leave.  
  
"Thank you Iris I am sure he will appreciate that offer." Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And Iris if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask." Dumbledore continued.  
  
"Thank you Albus for everything you have done for me." Iris said as she left his office and headed down the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
*^*^*  
  
Dumbledore sat in his office surrounded by many gadgets. Many of his gadgets made soft whistling noises as the spun around quickly. Some of his other gadgets and doodads had white smoke coming from them as well. Dumbledore sat surrounded by many scrolls on his desk. He would pick one up and read over it and quickly put it down and promptly pick up another one. He did this for several minutes when he heard a knocking at his office door.  
  
"Come in Severus." Dumbledore said still pouring over his scrolls.  
  
Severus walked in to Dumbledore's office. Severus was always amazed that his friend and ally always knew who was at his door. Severus just chalked it up to the wise old man knowing when someone had something important to discuss with him. Severus would never openly admit but he was truly thankful for Dumbledore.  
  
"Good afternoon Severus. Please sit down and tell me what is troubling you." Dumbledore said stacking his scrolls and placing them to the side.  
  
"What makes you think something is troubling me." Severus said sharply.  
  
"Severus I know you are upset about me allowing Iris to teach her and getting her involved with the Order." Dumbledore stated plainly.  
  
"What makes you think what I have to discuss with you has anything to deal with Iris." Severus said annoyingly.  
  
"Then by all means tell me what you want to discuss with me Severus." Dumbledore said gesturing once again to the comfy armchair in front of his desk.  
  
Severus stood there for several moments trying to figure out what gave him away. Truthfully Severus did want to talk to Dumbledore about Iris. Finally admitting defeat Severus sat down and sighed heavily.  
  
"Albus I went to begin making the Polyjuice potion and came across many of the necessary ingredients missing." Severus said.  
  
"Do you think some students are borrowing without permission?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"This time I don't believe it is any student stealing from me." Severus said standing up and walking over to the fireplace.  
  
"Then who do you suspect Severus?" Dumbledore continued as he watch Severus pace back and forth in front of his fireplace.  
  
"I think it was Iris who took the ingredients, Albus." Severus said as he turned to face Dumbledore.  
  
"Have you asked her about this Severus?" Dumbledore asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"No I have not. That is one conversation I would like very much not to have with her Albus." Severus said bitterly.  
  
"Things between you and Ms. Iris are not good Severus?" Dumbledore asked with curiosity.  
  
"Things haven't been the same in quite a few years." Severus mumbled.  
  
"Severus I suggest you go and talk with Iris. You two need to talk things out. You need to hear her side of the story and the same goes for her." Dumbledore said bluntly.  
  
"Why Albus? Why should I go and talk with her?" Severus said bitterly.  
  
"Only you know why you should Severus I am just merely making a suggestion." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
But before Severus could make any remark about him talking with Iris he was push forward on to the floor landing on his hands and knees. Severus turned with his black greasy hair in his face and glared at Dumbledore's rude and very inconsiderate visitor.  
  
"Sorry about that mate." Remus Lupin said muffling a laugh and dusting soot off himself.  
  
"Ah Remus I am glad to see that you can still make an entrance." Dumbledore said with a chuckle.  
  
Severus stood up and adjusted his black robes and was heading out Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Severus wait I have something I must tell you and Remus." Dumbledore said as he caught Severus leaving his office out the corner of his eye.  
  
Severus turned on his heel and retreated back inside Dumbledore's office. He walked and stood by Remus.  
  
"I've talked with Iris earlier today and she has made a very important and unwise request. She has asked not to be informed of any plans the Order is formulating about Harry." Dumbledore said.  
  
Remus nodded but Severus was shocked. Dumbledore looked over at Severus and gave him a look of you now have a reason to go and talk with her.  
  
"Severus you may leave now." Dumbledore said sensing his urgency to leave.  
  
Severus nodded and turned on his heels and promptly left Dumbledore's office and returned to his office.  
  
*^*^*  
  
"Remus please join me in a cup of tea before you head to your room and office." Dumbledore said taking out his wand and conjuring up a pot of tea and some cookies to go along.  
  
Remus and Albus shared a few fond moments when he was a student and when he was a teacher a few years ago at Hogwart's. Dumbledore's office was filled with the sound of laughter when there was yet another knock on Dumbledore's office door.  
  
"Please come in." Dumbledore said through a fit of laughter.  
  
Albus and Remus both turned their attention to the door and greeted Professor McGonagall with warm smiles.  
  
"Ah Minerva please come in and join us." Dumbledore said as he conjured up another comfy armchair for her.  
  
Professor McGonagall joined the two men for a spot of tea and a few laughs before the conversation turned to business.  
  
"Albus, I think we should discuss what we are going to do with Mr. Potter." Minerva said with a stern voice.  
  
"Yes we should Albus." Remus said as he nodded with agreement.  
  
"Yes we should. This is a matter that cannot be wished away." Dumbledore said in a sadden voice. "I've had a talk with Professor Hecate early this morning and she is fine with the idea of you taking over her classes for a short time Remus." Dumbledore said as he looked at Remus.  
  
"That is good because I would not want to step on her toes about teaching her classes." Remus said.  
  
"What does Ms. Hecate plan to do while she is not teaching Albus?" Minerva asked.  
  
"She asked to take a few weeks off. With everything that she has been involved with she feels she needs some time off which she will be spending her." Dumbledore said before Minerva could ask.  
  
"Albus can you explain to me why she asked not to be informed about any of the plans the Order devises?" Remus asked with curiosity.  
  
"She did what Albus?" Minerva asked puzzled.  
  
"Yes, in our conversation earlier this morning she asked me and the rest of the Order to not inform her of any plans involving Harry." Dumbledore said with a sigh.  
  
"But why?" Remus asked.  
  
"She would rather not know anything and deal with Voldemort herself then willing give him up to him." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Oh!" Remus and Minerva but exclaimed.  
  
"That is very unwise of her Albus. Voldemort will truly kill her if he finds out that she is with holding information from him!" Minevra exclaimed again.  
  
"She is a very strong and determined woman. I am not going to force her into anything she does not want to do." Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"Has she mentioned how she is going to get Harry alone by himself?" Remus asked.  
  
"Ah yes that is one of the things we discussed earlier. She said she will not know until Voldemort calls upon her when he is ready." Dumbledore said as he clasped his hands together and looked at both Remus and Minerva.  
  
"Albus do you believe her?" Minvera asked.  
  
"At this point in time yes I do believe her. She has not given me any reason not to believe her at this moment." Dumbledore said sternly.  
  
"We must tell Harry, Albus. He must be aware of the situation before him and the Order." Remus said looking at Dumbledore for approval.  
  
"Yes we must. Minerva would you please go and fetch Harry for us?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"As you wish Albus." Minerva said as she left Dumbledore's office in search of Harry.  
  
*^*^*  
  
Professor McGonagall headed out of Professor Dumbledore's office and went straight to the Quidditch pitch where she knew the Gryffindor team was practicing for the upcoming match against Slytherin. The days were now getting colder and colder as the winter months approached. As Professor McGonagall made her way down to the Quidditch pitch she pulled the collar of the robes up to try and block some of the wind since early evening was turning cooler and the wind was starting to pick up a bit. When she finally got there all of the Gryffindor team was practicing. Right now some of the Gryffindor team members were throwing quaffles at Ron since he was the new keeper since last year. Professor McGonagall watched for a few minutes and had high hopes for the upcoming match against Slytherin. Ron has improved so much from last year that he was actually a pretty good keeper. After a few minutes lost in thought Professor McGonagall then remember why she had come down to the Quidditch pitch to begin with.  
  
Professor McGonagall pointed her wand to her throat. "Sonorus." She said. "Mr. Potter could you please come down her." Professor McGonagall ordered. She then turned her wand back to her throat and said "Quietus."  
  
Harry turned to see who had called him down to the ground. Once he realized that it was Professor McGonagall he flew down and landed right in front of her and dismounted his broom.  
  
"What can I do for you Professor?" Harry asked as he wiped sweat off of his forehead.  
  
"I need for you to go and change and come with me to Professor Dumbledore's office quickly." Professor McGonagall said in her usual stern voice.  
  
"Did I do something wrong Professor?" Harry asked getting worried.  
  
"You can ask questions later Harry but I need for you to go and get changed and get back here quickly." Professor McGonagall said shooing him away.  
  
Harry ran off to change and five minutes later he was back with Professor McGonagall. The two of them then promptly headed off to Professor Dumbledore's office. Harry had to run to keep up with Professor McGonagall's fast pace and they made their way back to the castle. As they entered the castle Harry found enough courage to ask Professor McGonagall what was going on.  
  
"Professor can you tell me why we are going to see Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked as he rushed to keep up with her.  
  
Professor McGonagall chose not to answer Harry as they made their way. A few minutes later Professor McGonagall and Harry were standing in front of the Gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office. Professor McGonagall the password and the gargoyle jumped to the side and Harry and Professor McGonagall quickly made their way up the stairs and walked into Dumbledore's office without even knocking.  
  
"I have found Mr. Potter, Albus." Professor McGonagall said as she ushered Harry in and shut the door behind him.  
  
Harry looked around Dumbledore's office and found the headmaster himself sitting behind his desk and someone sitting with his back towards Harry.  
  
"Harry please take a seat." Dumbledore said gesturing to the empty chair next to the all ready occupied one.  
  
Harry did as he was told and Professor McGonagall followed behind him and sat down in the chair on the right side of Harry.  
  
Harry sat down and turned to his left to get a better look at the other person in the room with him, Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. Harry turned and saw a familiar face smiling back at him.  
  
"Professor Lupin what are you doing here?!" Harry asked shocked.  
  
"Hi to you to Harry." Remus said as he gave a little laugh.  
  
"Sorry Professor, hi." Harry said sounding more confused.  
  
"Professor Lupin is here on business for the Order and to take over for a few weeks Professor Hecate's class." Dumbledore said drawing Harry's attention to him.  
  
"Ok. But what does this have to do with me?" Harry asked in bewilderment.  
  
"Harry we have some information that involves you in particular." Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
"Ok." Harry said with curiosity.  
  
"We've been informed that Voldemort is planning an attack on you." Dumbledore continued.  
  
Harry sat there for a moment and digested what he was just told.  
  
Professor Lupin put his hand on Harry's. "Harry are you all right?" Remus asked with concern.  
  
Harry looked at Professor Lupin and then at Dumbledore.  
  
"What do I need to do or better yet not do." Harry said finding his voice.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at Harry. "You are a brave young man Harry and no wonder you are a Gryffindor through and through."  
  
Harry sat there again feeling a little bit better hearing that compliment coming from one of the bravest and most talented wizards Harry knows.  
  
"Professor Snape and Professor Hecate are both part of the plan for the attack on you Harry. But please remember that Professor Snape is working for us and so is Professor Hecate. She is our newest member of the Order and is also a spy against Voldemort." Dumbledore said looking Harry straight in the eye.  
  
Dumbledore waited for Harry to say something but he didn't so Dumbledore continued.  
  
"I am letting you know that you will be under surveillance where ever you go from now on. This is done purely for your safety. You will only know the few members of the Order that will be watching over you but as you know the Order has many other members that aren't known so just remember you will be watch at all times." Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry just sat there in shock. He should be use to this by now. Voldemort has wanted him ever since he was one year old and did not die at Voldemort's attack. Harry wasn't use to this. He is a brave man. Harry can not be called young anymore really. Harry was sixteen years old now but has seen so much in his short life. Only men who were considerably older than Harry are usually the ones that see all the deaths he has seen and felt the pain and torture he has felt from Voldemort.  
  
"Harry do you have any questions?" Dumbledore asked bringing Harry back to reality.  
  
Harry shook his head and thought for a moment.  
  
"Yes sir, I do. I actually have a couple." Harry said.  
  
"Then ask away Harry and we will do our best to answer them for you." Dumbledore said looking at Remus and Minerva.  
  
"Am I going to still be able to do the things that the other students can?" Harry said as he asked his first question.  
  
"Yes you will Harry but you will need my permission if it is anything having to do outside of Hogwart's." Professor McGonagall said as she patted Harry on the hand.  
  
"Your next question Harry." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yes, this one involves Professor Hecate." Harry started.  
  
Remus and Minerva stiffened in their seats and Harry took notice of this but Professor Dumbledore kept his composure.  
  
"Yes." Dumbledore said urging Harry to continue.  
  
Well sir..I was just wondering..is she..a relative of mine." Harry finally said.  
  
Everyone got quiet for a few moments as Harry's question continued to ring in their ears. Dumbledore's office was extremely quiet but finally a "yes" was heard. Harry was expecting the answer to come from Dumbledore but instead it came from his left side. Professor Lupin had answered Harry's question.  
  
Harry turned and faced Professor Lupin. "She is." Harry said in shock.  
  
"Yes." Lupin said repeating himself.  
  
"Professor Hecate was your father's first cousin which makes her your second cousin Harry." Dumbledore added.  
  
Harry had a million questions running through his mind right now but he only had one that he was able to put in to words and ask.  
  
"How come I didn't go and stay with her after my parent's were murdered instead of going and living with the Dursley's." Harry said becoming agitated.  
  
Harry sat there waiting for his question to be answered. No one answered right away. Harry finally blurted out all the questions that where running through his mind right now.  
  
"Why did I have to live with people who lied to me about my parents? Why did I have to put up with their hatred of my family and me? Why couldn't I have live with someone who understands my world? Why am I just finding out that I have a blood relative on my Dad's side? Why did she never come and find me?" Harry yelled, as he became angrier and angrier.  
  
"Harry please calm down!" Dumbledore exclaimed.  
  
"WHY HASN'T SHE COME TO TALK TO ME THESE PAST SEVERAL MONTHS!" Harry screamed at Dumbledore.  
  
"HARRY!" Remus growled at Harry.  
  
Harry turned and looked at Professor Lupin as he sat there still growling. Harry became quiet and stayed quiet as he tried to regain his composure.  
  
"Harry I know this must come to a complete and utter shock to you finding out that you have another relative but there are reasons why you never knew about your cousin Iris." Dumbledore said breaking yet another awkward silence.  
  
"Then please tell me why I was denied the right to know my family." Harry said bitterly.  
  
"Well, Harry I can only tell you what I know." Professor Lupin started. "She is your cousin as you already know now. You had other family on your Dad's side but during the time when Voldemort was running his Death Eaters many of them were killed. This of course all happened before you were born. Iris just happened to be the only survivor of those attacks." Professor Lupin said with a saddened voice.  
  
"Why did she survive?" Harry asked.  
  
"She was just a few months younger than your father. So we all entered Hogwart's the same year. But before then she always fancied the Dark Arts. We were always nice to her since she was your father's cousin but it was difficult since she was a Slytherin. Iris was one of the first Potters not to become a Gryffindor. That was a shock to your father's family but it was a delight to her mother since she also fancied the Dark Arts. She was a very strange woman very dark..." Professor Lupin said remembering old times. He shook his head and continued. "Shortly after we were in Hogwart's she changed her last name to her mother's maiden name. Which is what you know her as now Ms. Professor Hecate." Professor Lupin said staring down at the floor.  
  
"Ok, I am glad to find this out but how come she lived and my parents and other family members died?" Harry said still wanting his first question answered.  
  
"Well, Harry this will answer that question plus the one about you living with her instead of the Dursley's. She was a Death Eater. She was and is not safe for you." Professor Lupin finished.  
  
"What?" Harry said not believing what he just heard.  
  
"Harry she is ashamed of her past. So please do not bother her right now. She will come to you when she feels the time is right. So just be patient Harry." Dumbledore said with concern.  
  
"Ok, I will but I am not happy about this. But I have one more question I want answered before I leave." Harry said annoyed. "What is or was the relationship between Professor Hecate and Professor Snape?" Harry asked.  
  
A smile formed on Dumbledore's old and wise face. "During their time here at Hogwart's they were sweethearts." Dumbledore said warmly. "But right now Severus and Iris do not know where they stand with each other." Dumbledore added.  
  
Harry just sat there in shock. He just found out that he has a cousin that use to be a Death Eater. She turned against her family and watched them all die at the hands of Voldemort. Harry can't talk to her about her past because she is not safe when it comes to him. To top things off his cousin Iris Hecate dated the teacher he dislike the most Professor Snape.  
  
"Just another ordinary day." Harry said sarcastically to himself. 


	8. The Game From Hell

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowlings owns it all except for my character Iris Hecate and the plots that involve her.  
  
Author Note: University starts up Aug 25th. Will try to post as often as I can during all my classes and the usual things going on in college. Thanks again to all my reviewers.  
  
A New Beginning  
  
Chapter 8 The Game From Hell  
  
The entire population of Hogwart's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry woke bright and early on the last Saturday of November. It may have been the last Saturday of the month but it was the first Quidditch game of the season. The first game was between Gryffindor and Slytherin.  
  
In the Gryffindor tower Ron, Harry, Dean, Seamus and Neville woke to hear their fellow Gryffindors chanting down in the common room. Ron, Harry and the others dressed quickly and rushed down to the common room. Dean and Seamus made it down to the common room first and stopped right in the entranceway. Harry and Ron followed and stopped before they ran right into Dean and Seamus. The four boys stood in shock of what stood before them.  
  
Hermione had bewitched a huge red and gold banner. The banner read "GO GRYFFINDOR!" The words kept flashing every few moments. On the other end of the banner a huge lion sat poised with a snake dangling from its mouth. Then scrolling words on the bottom of banner could be seen. All of the sudden the common room broke out in its chant again. "EAT SLYTHERIN ALIVE!" rang from everyone's mouth.  
  
Ron, Harry, Dean and Seamus started chanting along with everyone else in the common room but suddenly they were all push forward and fell to the floor on top of each other. The person on top of the pile of boys was none other than Neville. He came running down the stairs putting on his school robes and did not even notice that the rest of his dorm mates were stopped right in the entranceway leading up to the boy's dormitories.  
  
The common room broke from its chant and broke out into fits of hysterical laughter. Everyone on the floor except for Neville was laughing.  
  
"I am so sorry guys!" Neville said embarrassed as he got off of his dorm mates.  
  
"It's all right mate." Ron said helping Harry, Dean and Seamus up off the floor.  
  
Ron, Harry, Dean and Seamus were still laughing as they stood up. They all patted Neville on the back and told him not to worry about. Everyone in the common room laughed for a few more moments then good luck wishes and a few rude comments about Slytherin could be heard through out the common room as everyone filed out and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
*^*^*  
  
Both Slytherin and Gryffindor students entered the hallway right outside the Great Hall at the same time. The students just stood there and glared at each other. A few Slytherins whispered a few rude comments but the Gryffindors couldn't hear them but they did realize that a few Slytherins were laughing and pointing at them.  
  
"My, my what do we have here?" Professor Snape said walking up from the Dungeons. "Looks like Gryffindor is antagonizing my house." Snape said malevolently. "10 points from Gryffindor for causing problems!" Snape growled.  
  
All the Gryffindor students starting talking loud and complaining that nothing had happened between them and the Slytherins. The Slytherins on the other hand denied everything and claimed that Gryffindor were calling out rude comments and making rude gestures.  
  
"QUIET!" Snape yelled. "Don't make me take anymore points from you Gryffindor students." Snape hissed.  
  
"But I feel I must take 10 points away from Slytherin though." Professor Hecate said as she came down the marble stairs.  
  
Everyone turned and looked at Professor Hecate as she walked down the stairs towards them. Professor Snape just glared at her as she made her way to him. Professor Hecate was dressed in silver robes today with a green cloak draped over her arm.  
  
"Severus, I was watching everything and nothing happened at all. That is why I took points away from your house. Fair is fair." Professor Hecate said in a sing song voice.  
  
"Are you sure you know what you saw Iris. I've heard that lately you can't remember things at times." Professor Snape hissed at her.  
  
Professor Hecate's eyes flashed with anger by that comment and the students could tell that Snape had crossed the line with her.  
  
"Ok, everyone off to breakfast. Everyone needs his or her strength for the big game today. I also want to wish everyone good luck today." Professor Hecate said in a mockingly sweet voice.  
  
Everyone took the cue and headed in to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
"Even though she wished everyone good luck you know which team she favors and believes will win. She is dressed in Slytherin colors." Malfoy said in his usual drawl, which was oozing with cockiness as both the Gryffindor and Slytherin students entered the Great Hall.  
  
Iris turned back towards Severus grabbed his arm and pulled him off to the side out of everyone's eyes and ears. Her calm and collected face was now twisted with rage and anger.  
  
"How dare you bring that up in front of the students Severus." Iris growled at him while she tightened her grip around his arm.  
  
Severus grabbed her wrist and pulled her grip off of him. Iris was not willing to let go easily and dug her long nails into him arm and he violently pried her and off his arm. Severus threw her hand down and could feel warm blood start to drip down his arm under his black robes. He felt his arm and felt to warm blood start to soak into his robes.  
  
"This is the second time you have made me bleed Iris." Severus growled.  
  
"So and your point being." Iris said in a shrilly voice.  
  
Severus just stared at her in shock. "Are you feeling all right Iris?" Severus said in a soft and caring voice now.  
  
"What does it matter to you Severus. You've never seem to care to much about anyone's feelings except for you own." Iris said angrily.  
  
"That is not true and you know that Iris." Severus said whispering as he looked down at the floor.  
  
"If you are referring to when we were students Severus that was many moons ago and feelings change." Iris hissed.  
  
Severus looked up at her with a shocked and hurt expression on his face. He is never one to show other emotions besides annoyance and hatred. Iris looked at Severus and smiled evilly at the pain she just caused him.  
  
"I'm going back to my office. I have some work to do before I head down to the Quidditch game." Iris said to no one in particular as she turned and headed back up the marble stairs towards her office.  
  
"Iris please wait!" Severus said as she turned away from him.  
  
Iris didn't even hear Severus call after her. She only had thoughts of checking on her polyjuice potion as she rushed up the stairs with silver robes fluttering behind her. It only needs a few more ingredients before she would need hair of the person she wished to change in to.  
  
*^*^*  
  
The Gryffindors and Slytherins spilt up and headed for their house tables as soon as the made in to the Great Hall for breakfast. Ron and Harry plopped down heavily next to Hermione.  
  
"That stupid little git." Ron muttered as he reached for a plate of scrambled eggs and a pitcher of orange juice.  
  
"Don't let him get to Ron. You need to concentrate on the game today." Hermione said as she game him an encouraging pat on the back.  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione sat in silence while they ate breakfast.  
  
Harry was still recovering from the shock that Professor Hecate was his cousin. He hadn't even told his two best friends yet. He just didn't know how tell them.  
  
"Oh yeah she is my cousin. She use to be a Death Eater and while she was a student here she dated Snape." Harry said sarcastically to himself. "Ron will just love that. Hermione will just come up with a reason for everything that has occurred over the past several years." He said bitterly to himself.  
  
Harry was brought back to reality with a sharp jolt to his side.  
  
"What?" Harry said annoyingly to Ron.  
  
Ron nodded his head towards the head table. Harry turned to see what Ron was nodding towards. Harry saw Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy talking. Harry noticed that they two of them were looking in his direction.  
  
"That can't be good." Ron said taking bite out of his french toast.  
  
"You're telling me. Snape is definitely not in a good mood after Professor Hecate called him on being unfair to us." Harry said.  
  
Professor Snape just glared maliciously at Harry when Harry looked up at him again. Malfoy just smiled arrogantly and he continued to listen to Professor Snape.  
  
"Come on Ron. Let's head down to the Pitch and get ready for the game." Harry said as he stood up from the table.  
  
"Ok mate. See you in a little bit Hermione." Ron said taking another bite of eggs as he headed out the Great Hall with Harry.  
  
*^*^*  
  
Professor Snape and Malfoy noticed Ron and Harry get up and leave the Great Hall.  
  
"Malfoy, you must win this game!" Professor Snape hissed.  
  
"I will Sir don't worry." Malfoy said with confidence.  
  
"I don't care how you do it but you must win. If you have to send Potter to the hospital wing then by all means do it." Professor Snape said in a harsh voice.  
  
Malfoy just looked and smiled with pure evil written across his face.  
  
"But just one more thing Malfoy." Professor Snape said.  
  
"Yes Sir." Malfoy returned.  
  
"If you harm or hurt him to win that is fine but by no means are you to kill the boy. Madame Pomfrey can heal and mend anything but she can not return the dead to the living and we must not draw that kind of attention to ourselves." Professor Snape said with no emotion at all. "Do you understand Malfoy?" Snape asked.  
  
"Yes Sir I do." Malfoy said pleased with the idea of harming the boy who lived.  
  
Malfoy then returned to the house table and left with the other Slytherin team members to go and change for the game. The whole time Malfoy had a smile on his face.  
  
*^*^*  
  
Both teams were now in their game robes and heading out to the middle of the Quidditch field. The remainder of the Hogwart's students were in the stands cheering for either Slytherin or Gryffindor. Suddenly Lee Jordan's voice could be heard over all the chanting and cheering going on in the stand.  
  
"GOOD AFTERNOON EVERYONE AND WELCOME TO THE FIRST QUIDDITCH GAME OF THE SEASON!" Lee exclaimed loudly as the stands erupted once more in cheering.  
  
"THE SLYTHERIN AND GRYFFINDOR TEAMS ARE WALKING ON TO THE FIELD. THE TEAM CAPTAINS ARE WALKING UP TO MADAME HOOCH." Lee said doing a play by play. "THE CAPTAINS SHAKE HANDS AND MOUNT THEIR BROOMS.  
  
Madame Hooch takes the Quaffle and tosses it up in the air and blows her whistle.  
  
"THE GAME IS OFF! KATIE HAS THE QUAFFLE AND IS A MAKING HER WAY TO THE GOAL! MAN THAT HAD TO HURT KATIE WAS JUST BLIND SIDED BY ONE OF THE NEW SLYTHERIN CHASERS. THAT'S WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU HAVE NEW AND BAD PLAYERS." Lee said sarcastically.  
  
"That is enough Lee be fair!" Professor McGonagall warned him.  
  
"YES PROFESSOR." Lee said pretending to care.  
  
"ADRIAN NOW HAS THE QUAFFLE AND IS HEADING STRAIGHT FOR RON. RON LOOK OUT! BLOCK! BLOCK! BLOCK!" Lee said giving Ron a few helpful hints.  
  
"FRED, GEORGE WHOEVER THAT WAS JUST HIT A BLUDGER TOWARDS A NEW SLYTHERIN CHASER. GOOD MOVE!" Lee exclaimed. "THESE NEW SLYTHERIN PLAYERS REALLY COULD USE SOME NAME TAGS PROFESSOR." Lee said making another helpful hint for the day.  
  
"Just announce the game Mr. Jordan." Professor McGonagall said in her usual stern voice.  
  
The Quaffle was going back and forth without the prospect of either team scoring any time soon. Ron was doing pretty well and getting better acquainted with being a keeper and looking after three rings. Harry had is eyes peeled looking for the golden snitch. Malfoy was paying close attention to Harry and watching his every move and following him if he moved an inch in any direction. The game was going on like this for some time now.  
  
Up in the stands where the Professors sat Iris made her way past a few Professors who seemed unaware of her passing and sat down next to Severus.  
  
"Hello Severus." Iris said in her sweet and sultry voice.  
  
"Odd, she hasn't sounded like her old self in a long time." Severus thought to himself.  
  
"Good afternoon Iris." Severus said emotionless.  
  
"What have I missed?" Iris asked watching the game. "I completely lost track of time while I was working in my office. I didn't even come down for breakfast this morning." Iris said laughing out loud.  
  
Severus turned and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Don't you remember this morning Iris?" Severus asked with curiosity.  
  
"What do you mean Sev?" Iris said as she continued to watch the game.  
  
"Iris, you came down this morning." Severus started.  
  
"HARRY HAS SPOTTED THE SNITCH! OH MAN! MALFOY IS TRYING TO KNOCK HARRY OFF HIS BROOM!" Lee yelled.  
  
Severus stopped and turned his attention back to the game. Malfoy was slamming himself against Harry trying to knock him off the broom. Severus smiled evilly to himself. Madame Hooch's whistle could be heard from down below and both teams retreated back down to the ground.  
  
"Malfoy if you continue to keep trying to knock players off their brooms I am going to end the game." Madame Hooch warned him.  
  
"Yes Madame Hooch." Malfoy said with no concern at all for any other players that weren't Slytherin.  
  
Madame Hooch blew her whistle and both teams were back up in the air.  
  
"THE SNITCH IS NOW OUT OF SIGHT AGAIN THANKS TO MALFOY." Lee announced angrily.  
  
"THE BEAUTIFUL QUIDDITCH CAPTIN OF GRYFFINDOR ANGELINA NOW HAS THE QUAFFLE AND IS HEADIND STRAIGHT FOR SLYTHERINS SIDE!" Lee exclaimed jumping up and down in the stands.  
  
"ANGELINA SCORES! IT IS NOW 10 TO ZERO!" Lee announced.  
  
Fellow Gryffindors and their supporters erupted in ear shattering cheers.  
  
"EAT SLYTHERIN ALIVE! EAT SLYTHERIN ALIVE!" Lee chanted along with everyone else.  
  
"Mr. Jordan please behave and announce the game." Professor McGonagall said pulling Lee back down to his seat.  
  
Malfoy remembering the words of the head of his house he must win the game. He looked around and could not spot the snitch. He watched Harry for a few minutes and could tell that he couldn't see it either. Malfoy zoomed off in a direction that looked like he had spotted the snitch. Harry noticed and followed him. Malfoy reached one of the Slytherin beaters grabbed the kid's beater and slammed a bludger towards Harry.  
  
"MALFOY IS STILL CONTINUING TO KNOCK HARRY OFF OF HIS BROOM! MADAME HOOCH THAT IS A FOUL!" Lee yelled at the Quidditch referee.  
  
Harry barely missed the bludger. Harry then caught a glimpse of something golden sparkling down close to the ground. Harry went in to a nosedive towards the golden snitch. Malfoy took notice and headed straight for Harry. Harry pulled up out of his nosedive several feet above ground. Harry reached out his hand to grab the snitch but was blindsided by Malfoy and was thrown from his broom. Harry went hurtling across the ground. Malfoy turned around and headed back to where Harry was. Harry was barely moving when Malfoy caught glimpse of the golden snitch and took off to retrieve it. Malfoy landed with the golden snitch fluttering in his tight fist.  
  
"SLYTHERIN WINS THE GAME 10 TO 150." Lee said announced bitterly.  
  
The Slytherin stands roared with happiness over beating Gryffindor. Professor Snape stood and clapped for his house.  
  
"Severus, how can you be happy for the way your house won?" Iris asked angrily looking up at him.  
  
"It is all part of the game Iris." Severus said plainly. "You know all about playing games Iris you should know how the rules work." Severus said bitterly looking down at her.  
  
Iris continued to look at Severus. Severus on the other hand turned his attention back towards the field. He smiled when he saw the Gryffindor team members' land next to their knocked out seeker.  
  
"You intended for this to happen Severus, didn't you?" Iris questioned him as she got in his face.  
  
"You don't know what you are talking about Iris and if I did do you have any proof?" Severus said as he pushed her aside to continue watching the commotion down on the field.  
  
Iris raised her hand to slap Severus on the face but stopped when she noticed that his color had become paler than usual. Iris turned to face the field and noticed the beginning of a rather large fight starting to happen down on the field.  
  
Iris was the first to leave the stands with Severus and their fellow Professors right behind them as they headed down to the field to assist Madame Hooch in breaking up the fight.  
  
*^*^*  
  
Harry tumbled to the ground hard and was knocked out. Harry wasn't aware of the moans and groans coming from the Gryffindors or the cheers coming from Slytherin. Harry's teammates rushed down to the ground and hurried to his side. Slytherin took their time returning to the ground. They were relishing in their unfair win over Gryffindor. When Slytherin finally decided to come down after their victory lap they landed right by Harry. Ron was next to Harry trying to get him to come to when Slytherin landed. Both teams glared at each other. Even though everyone had their wands with them the sounds of knuckles cracking could be heard. Harry coming to broke the menacing silence. At the same time Madame Hooch came running up to the two teams and the injured Harry.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"Yes I would like to know that to." Madame Hooch said kneeling beside Harry.  
  
"Malfoy knocked Harry off his broom on purpose Madame Hooch." Angelina said as she stepped forward.  
  
"I did no such thing Madame Hooch." Malfoy said acting offended.  
  
"What about hitting the bludger towards Harry then." Fred and George Weasley said in unison.  
  
"Neither of those two claims are not against the rules of Quidditch." Madame Hooch said looking at both teams. "Slytherin won and there is nothing I can do about it." She finished.  
  
"There is something I can do!" Fred said as he dashed towards Malfoy and punched him square in the face.  
  
After the first punch was thrown it was all down hill from there. A huge fight was occurring between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Madame Hooch was only able to stupify a few students before she was knocked to the ground and her wand trampled by the fighting students. Harry and Ron both rose to their feet and joined in on the fight. Punches were being thrown left and right. The sounds of robes ripping and students grunting were rising to the students in the stands. The students in the stands just stood there in shock as they watch the horrible fight transpire down below. Hermione couldn't stand it any longer. She turned towards the teacher's stand and noticed them leaving and decides to leave and make her way down to the field. She stood to the side and let the Professor handle this matter as she cursed Slytherine for the way they won the game and for her two best friends participating in the fight.  
  
Finally the Professors made it down to the field. Hagrid rushed and retrieved Madame Hooch from the riot that was occurring and brought her back to the safety of her fellow Professors.  
  
"What happened Madame Hooch?" Dumbledore asked when Hagrid returned with her.  
  
"Gryffindor was questioning some of Slytherin's tactics, rightly so, then Fred Weasley punched Draco Malfoy." Madame Hooch said glaring at Severus.  
  
"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" Iris yelled. "THEY ARE STILL FIGHTING. ARE WE GOING TO STAND HERE AND WATCH THEM KILL THEMSELVES!" She exclaimed running in to the fight drawing her wand out.  
  
"IRIS NO!" Severus yelled following after her before she made it too far.  
  
Severus wasn't fast enough to stop Iris from heading in to the mad crowd on the ground in front of them. The rest of the Professors followed in with their wands armed and ready. Spells were flying all over the place hitting and missing students and Professors left and right. Iris made it to a pile of Gryffindor boys they were piled on top of each other and most likely piled on a Slytherin student. Iris reached into the pile only to get thrown back by one of the boys who was pushed backwards. Iris landed hard on her back. Severus rushed to help Iris up.  
  
"Damn girl!" Severus growled. "Why do you have to be so damn brave." He yelled at her.  
  
"This is your fault Sev!" Iris yelled heading back to the pile of thrashing boys.  
  
Most of the students now had been broken apart and separated into their respective houses. Iris and Severus were still having problems breaking up one group of boys. Iris finally grabbed a hold onto someone's hair and back of his robes and pulled the boy back away from the group. Severus grabbed hold of two more and pulled them back as well. Hagrid came and pulled the remainder of the boys off the one lying on the ground. Professor Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey rushed over. Madame Pomfrey headed straight for the boy lying on the ground and Professor Dumbledore headed straight to the five boys still being held by Professor Hecate, Professor Snape and Hagrid.  
  
"Fred, George, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and Mr. Bletchley this is uncalled for." Professor Dumbledore scolded.  
  
Iris finally looked down at the boy she was holding still by his hair and saw that she was holding on to Harry. She immediately let Harry's hair slide through her fingers. She clutched her fingers tightly and placed her hand inside the pocket of her dark green cloak.  
  
Dumbledore lectured the boys and told them that they are to return to their houses with their fellow teammates and wait for the heads of their houses. They were also told that they would be receiving punishments as well.  
  
Iris and Hagrid escorted the Gryffindor boys to their group and handed them over to Professor McGonagall who was seething with anger. Snape took the Slytherin boy and headed to his group of kids who were being minded by Professor Sprout.  
  
Dumbledore then turned and walked over to Madame Pomfrey who was taking care of Draco Malfoy who had been beaten up pretty badly.  
  
"How is he Poppy?" Dumbledore said looking over Malfoy.  
  
"He will be just find. No broken bones. Just lots of bruises, cuts and scrapes. He will be fine tomorrow after spending the night in the hospital wing." Madame Pomfry said as she continued to examine Malfoy.  
  
"Very well. If you need me I will be in my office don't hesitate to come and get me." Dumbledore said with a sigh.  
  
Dumbledore left and the remaining Professors either went to help Madame Pomfrey or help Professor Snape or Professor McGonagall escort their students back to their towers.  
  
*^*^*  
  
After Iris escorted the Gryffindor boys to Professor McGonagall she promptly rushed off to her office. Iris reached her office slammed the door shut and cast a locking charm on her office door. Iris walked over to her desk and sat down her in oversized desk chair. She removed her clenched hand from her pocket and placed it on top of her desk. She laid the top of her hand on her desk and slowly opened her hand. With her free hand she reached for a drawer and pulled out an empty vile and a pair of tweezers. She carefully pulled the hairs from her hand and placed in them in to the vile. Once all the hairs were placed in side the vile she corked it and clutched it to her chest. She rose from her desk and walked over to the fireplace. She stood there and stared at the fire and her polyjuice potion bubbling away in the fire. She fiddled with the silver ring on her finger while she still clutched the vile full of Harry's hair to her chest.  
  
"My plan is almost complete. All I have to do now is get him out of here." Iris thought to herself. 


	9. Quickly Approaching Destruction

Disclaimer: The usual stuff applies here. Sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter out. The semester has been hellish and is now finally over. I now have time. Thanks to everyone out there.  
  
A New Beginning  
  
Chapter 9 Quickly Approaching Destruction  
  
Harry felt bad. It was not an ill feeling but a bad feeling in general. Harry was keeping a secret from his two best friends and he felt bad about that. He also felt bad because the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams were no longer able to play for the remainder of the school year. This made Harry's stomach turn. This was the second time in two years that he couldn't play Quidditch. This was Slytherin's and Gryffindor's punishment for the brawl that took place just a matter of a few days ago. The Quidditch cup was up for grabs between either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Of course these two houses were excited because for the first time in a long time someone other than Slytherin or Gryffindor would win the Quidditch cup.  
  
The mood around school was slightly unpleasant. It could be seen in all the students plus the Professors. Harry even noticed that Professor Dumbledore wasn't his usual happy self. The unpleasantness reigned over any happiness that was in the school. The weather even seemed to match the mood of the school. Ever since the game the weather has been overcast, windy, extremely cold and of course rain mixed with snow and sleet. Even with Christmas approaching the bad mood of the school didn't seem like it wanted to be lifted.  
  
*^*^*  
  
Severus was cooped up in his office all morning and all afternoon one Saturday in early December. He felt awkward. He just didn't know how to put it into words at all. For once Severus couldn't explain the feeling he had deep down in his gut. He decided to skip dinner he wasn't hungry actually he hadn't felt like eating for days. He tried a few times to eat a little something but every time he did it wouldn't stay down for long. Besides not be able to eat he was starting to get terrible headaches. Severus usually got these kinds of headaches when he was under horrendous amounts of stress.  
  
So instead of going to dinner Severus decided to walk around the school. There was no place in particular that he wanted to go he just thought that maybe the coolness of the castle and the fresh air, well any air outside the potions lab was fresh, would help ease his headache.  
  
Seveurs came upon the library and decided to go in. He liked the smell of the old books and being able to walk the long isles seemed like a nice idea. Severus hated to go to the library when there were students there. He could feel their stares and hear the whispered voices. He like the fact that invoked fear in most students but he also enjoyed private time that wasn't plagued by student's glares and snide remarks behind his back.  
  
Severus walked the long isles and let his hands run over the spines of the books as he enjoyed the peace and quiet of the library. He made his way to the back of the library where the large old windows were located. He walked out between two isles and realized he was not alone like he thought he was. By the farthest window stood a semi-dark figure. Severus knew who it was by the way that they happened to be staring out the window in to the oncoming darkness. It was the same stare they used when looking deep into a fire.  
  
Severus walked over and stood next to the shadowy figure.  
  
"Good evening Iris." Severus said looking out the window.  
  
"Good evening Sev." Iris said with a tired sigh as she continued to stare out the window at nothing.  
  
Severus and Iris just stood side by side looking out the window for quite sometime. Severus then reached over and took Iris's small hand in his and held it. Iris looked down at her hand and then up at Severus who continued to stare out the window. Iris gently removed her hand from Severus's hand. He never looked over at her but she studied his face and she could see there was disappointment in his eyes.  
  
"Is there something I can do for you Sev?" Iris asked still looking at him.  
  
"No." Severus sighed deeply. "Just decided to take a walk instead of going to dinner and wound up here and came across you." He said.  
  
"Oh." Iris slightly annoyed by Severus's presence.  
  
"It's awfully dark out there for this time of the evening." Severus said making small talk.  
  
Iris stared with a blank expression across her face. With a voice not her own she answered Severus's question. "Darkness ever encroaching. Darkness ever destroying." With that said she turned and walked away from Severus.  
  
"What?" Severus asked as Iris headed back towards the dark isles of the library.  
  
"Nothing." Iris plainly said without looking back.  
  
"Iris." Severus called out as he followed her back into the darkness of the library.  
  
"Yes." Iris said stopping but not turning back to face Severus who stood a few feet behind her.  
  
Iris and Severus just stood there both in silence. Iris stood there waiting for Severus to continue but he never did. Iris not wanting to wait anymore left Severus by himself in the back of library and she returned to the dark and cold hallways.  
  
Severus knew what he wanted to ask Iris but he couldn't find his voice to do so. He just stood there and watched her leave him once again. Severus headed back towards the windows and placed his forehead against the ice cold window hoping his headache would go away as waves of nausea passed over him.  
  
*^*^*  
  
Dinner in the Great Hall was pretty quiet. Just low mummers could be heard through out. Ron, Harry and Hermione sat there eating very little and talking even less. Harry kept glancing up at the head table. A few times he caught Dumbledore's eye and he would give Harry a weak smile.  
  
"I wonder where Professor Hecate and Professor Snape are?" Hermione asked as she noticed Harry look up at the head table for the hundredth time.  
  
"Haven't seem much of Professor Hecate at all really." Ron said. "She hasn't been to class in what seems like ages." Ron said pushing his plate to the side with much of his food still on it. "But it has been nice being taught again by Professor Lupin." Ron added.  
  
Hermione nodded in agreement with Ron. Harry just sat quietly and he continued to look up at the head table.  
  
Hermione played with her food. "Also, we haven't seen her since the fight."  
  
"That is right Hermione. I wonder what is with Professor Hecate?" Ron asked.  
  
"I've been wondering that myself. Maybe Dumbledore asked her to step down from teaching the remainder of the year because look at what she has taught us up until a few weeks ago. None of the material was in any of the books let alone in the library." Hermione said with concern.  
  
"Let me guess you've been researching once again Hermione." Ron said sarcastically.  
  
Hermione just glared and Ron and continued. "This has to be things she has seen when she was working for the Ministry and face it some of it is closely related to Voldemort. I bet some of the students have complained to their parents who have most likely sent owls to the Ministry."  
  
"And Dumbledore doesn't have the heart to tell her to leave." Ron said.  
  
"True but most likely he is trying to get her cleared with the Ministry so she can continue teaching soon." Hermione said.  
  
Herminone and Ron were busy with their conversation when they both realized that Harry hadn't removed his gaze from the head table at all.  
  
"Harry why do you keep looking over at the head table?" Hermione asked turning her gaze back to the head table.  
  
Harry sighed. "I need to tell you two something but it is going to have to wait till later tonight once everyone has gone to bed."  
  
Ron and Hermione just looked at Harry confused. Neither of them decided not to ask him what it was about because they knew that it would be pointless. The three friends sat there in silence and ate a little bit more before heading back to the common room.  
  
*^*^*  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione sat at a table furthest away from everyone else in the common room pretending to be doing schoolwork. The common room was fairly quiet. With everyone's spirits down most everyone decided to head up to bed early. It didn't take long for the common room to empty out. Once Harry knew it was safe he put down his book and looked at both Hermione and Ron.  
  
Harry took a deep breath. "Where do I begin?" He asked out loud to himself.  
  
"How about at the beginning Harry." Hermione said in a friendly and caring voice.  
  
Harry smiled at her and began.  
  
"What I have to tell you both may or may not come to a surprise." Harry started. "Let me get the most important thing out the way first. Professor Hecate is my cousin." Harry said looking down at his hands that were in his lap.  
  
"She's your cousin?!" Ron asked in bewilderment.  
  
"To be more exact she is my second cousin. She is my dad's first cousin." Harry added.  
  
"I kind of figured that much." Hermione said. "The resemblance between the two of you was just to uncanny for her not be a relative of yours Harry." Hermione said in a calm voice.  
  
"You could have filled me in on that little bit of information Hermione." Ron said sarcastically.  
  
Hermione just glared at Ron. "Harry please continue."  
  
"She is a member of the order." Harry said.  
  
"Good she is fighting for our side!" Ron exclaimed. "Do you know what she is doing for the order?" Ron asked.  
  
"She is a spy just like Professor Snape." Harry said bluntly.  
  
"What?" Ron said with his mouth hanging open.  
  
"If she is a spy that means she use to be." Hermione said trailing off.  
  
"She use to be a Death Eater." Harry said finishing Hermione's sentence.  
  
"WOW." Ron whispered. "That could be why you never found out about her let alone why you didn't go and live with her after your parents died?" Ron said still in shock.  
  
"There are few reasons. One she is ashamed of her past and it was just safer for me to be the Dursleys." Harry said with no emotion at all.  
  
"That can't be all of what you wanted to tell us right, Harry?" Hermione said looking at her friend.  
  
Harry took a deep breath. "Professor Hecate may or may not be safe."  
  
"What does that mean Harry?" Ron asked a little bit confused.  
  
"Well.The Order is aware of Voldemort planning an attack on me and they don't know what side she is truly on." Harry said with nervous feelings rushing over him. "Neither Professor Dumbledore nor Professor McGonagall nor Professor Lupin would tell me much more other than that." Harry said.  
  
"What!" Ron and Hermione both exclaimed.  
  
"Professor Snape and Professor Hecate both have parts in Voldemort's plan but that is all I know. I don't know any of the details. I was just told to watch myself and that I would be watched at all times by people I know and people I don't." Harry added.  
  
Ron and Hermione couldn't say anything at all. They just stared at him in shock with their mouths wide open.  
  
"That's what I've been keeping from the two of you. I hope that you all aren't mad at me. I needed time to think and take everything in. It was difficult for me to find out that I have a relative that I can't get close to because there is the risk of her giving me to Voldemort." Harry said with a quiver in his voice.  
  
Ron and Hermione were quiet. Ron kept opening his mouth and closing it like he had something to say but just didn't know how to say it.  
  
Hermione reach over and put her hand on Harry's and looked at him. "Harry we understand why you didn't tell us but we are glad we know now because we can also look out for you." Hermione said smiling at her friend.  
  
"Thanks Hermione." Harry said giving her a weak smile and feeling extremely over whelmed.  
  
"Ron are you alright?" Harry asked looking at his friend.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine mate." Ron said finally able to speak.  
  
"Good because I have one more thing to tell the two of you. I don't know how you are going to take it." Harry said pausing with a sly little smile.  
  
"What?" Ron asked with curiosity.  
  
"I found this quite funny and quite interesting at the same time." Harry started.  
  
"What?" Ron asked again.  
  
"Professor Snape and Professor Hecate dated while they were students here." Harry finally said.  
  
Hermione gave a little giggle and Ron laughed out loud.  
  
"Snape date. That I can't believe." Ron said laughing still.  
  
"I think it's cute." Hermione said smiling ear to ear.  
  
The three of them sat there talking and laughing about a girl actually liking and wanting to date Professor Snape. Hermione was defending Snape and Ron swore up and down that Harry's cousin was bonkers for dating him. Harry just sat there and laughed at his two friends argue about Professor Snape's love life. Finally Ron, Harry and Hermione went their separate ways and headed up to bed.  
  
Ron and Harry entered their room quietly and got undressed. Harry climbed into bed and laid there with his thoughts running a mile a minute. He wished he could have fallen asleep instantly like Ron but he couldn't. His mind kept wondering to negative thoughts. Harry kept wondering if this was going to be the time that Voldemort finally got him. He wanted to get to know his cousin and ask her questions about his family but she isn't safe.  
  
Harry just tossed and turned for hours. He couldn't get settled at all. He had this gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach. He felt something terrible was going to happen to him. He was also curious about the fact that he hadn't had any visions or felt any of Voldemort's emotions lately. Harry wasn't practicing his Occlumency since that night he got in to Professor Snape's memories and saw him kiss his cousin. Harry went to bed at night sometimes hoping to get a feeling a slight glance of something Voldemort was doing so he could inform Dumbledore and help the Order out.  
  
Harry wished he had a normal life not a normal muggle life but a normal wizard's life. He wished he had both his parents. He wanted to get to know his family on his dad's side. There were so many questions he still has about his family but no one is willing to answer them. The one person Harry could count on was Sirius but he was no longer around.  
  
"Yet another family member of mine to fall victim to Voldemort." Harry thought bitterly to himself as he continued to toss and turn.  
  
Harry knew that Voldemort wanted him bad enough to destroy his family. Harry had played with a certain thought for some time now. Harry wondered if Voldemort wanted him to have a bad life like he did. His mother died after he was born and his father gave him away. Harry wouldn't wish that on his worst enemy because no one should ever have to go through life without a family. Harry toyed with that thought for a while but was certain that it wasn't Voldemort's plan to torture him that way. Voldemort wanted Harry because of the powers that flowed through him. Harry was key to Voldemort's plan for him to fully return to the magnificent and evil power he once had sixteen years ago in the wizarding world.  
  
Harry drifted in and out of sleep for the rest of the night. The last thing Harry saw before heading off into another world was the back of his eyelids. Harry then felt himself slip in to darkness and arrive in a dark place were hushed voices could be heard.  
  
*^*^*  
  
Severus sat in his cold and barely lit office. He was sitting in front of his grand fireplace in a black velvet couch. Severus sat there with his head resting on the back of the couch. He sat there with his eyes closed shut wishing his headache away. He sat there motionless almost like he was sleeping but in reality he wasn't. He wasn't even aware of his surrounding or the fact that someone had entered his office and was standing in the shadows watching him intently.  
  
Severus's late night visitor stood in the shadows. The light from the fireplace did not even reach the spot were the shadowy figure stood. The mysterious figure was just another fixture in Severus's office. The only sounds that could be heard in Severus's office was the soft crackling of the fire and the gentle breath escaping Severus's lips.  
  
The visitor removed it's black cloak and quietly stepped out the shadows and made it's way to Severus who still had his eyes closed and resting his head on the back of his couch. The visitor draped the cloak on the couch and stood behind Severus's resting head. The shadowy figure never once made a noise to give its self away. Severus was still unaware that someone was standing behind him. He never made a noise or moved. His guard was completely down which made him vulnerable and he wasn't even aware of that fact.  
  
The dark visitor stood behind the unaware Severus. He never once stirred but the visitor was aware that he picked up something different in his office. Still he never opened his eyes or lifted his head to check his office. He just continued to lie there breathing deeply and lost in his thoughts.  
  
"Iris never leaves my thoughts." Severus thought to himself. "She gets to me so much lately. Right now I am imagining that I am smelling her perfume." Severus thought to himself as he sighed out loud. Severus took a deep breath of the lightly scented air around him.  
  
"Strawberries." Severus mumbled quietly.  
  
The shadowy figure was startled by the whispered word. A smile formed on the dark visitor by the sheer thought of the word that escaped Severus's mouth. Quietly the late night visitor lifted its hands and placed two fingers on each of his temples and gently applied pressure and moved them in a circular motion. A soft moan escaped Severus's lips. He kept his eyes closed. He stayed there and let the visitor continue to massage his temples.  
  
Severus would have normally jumped at the slightest touch from a dark figure in his office but he didn't this time. He knew this touch very well. He loved this touch. He has dreamt of this touch nightly since the beginning of the year. Severus wanted to open his eyes and look at his late night visitor but he didn't because he was afraid that the moment he did they would disappear from his office and from him once again.  
  
Severus reached his pale hand and gently touched the fingers massaging his left temple. His hand met the soft and warm skin of his visitor. He slowly removed the hand from his temple and wrapped his own hand around it. Still with his eyes closed he led his visitor around his couch so that they were now standing in front of him. Still clasping his visitor's hand in his he lifted his head and opened his eyes.  
  
Severus first glanced at the small delicate hand in his large pale and bony hand. He then lead his gaze upward and met the face he had been hoping to see in his office for quite some time now. For the first time in a long time a smile crossed Severus's face.  
  
"Hi Sev." Iris whispered smiling down at Severus as she squeezed his hand tightly.  
  
Severus pulled Iris gently down on the couch next to him and took her in a warm and loving embrace. Iris and Severus sat there holding each other tightly. Severus laid his head on her small shoulder breathing her strawberry scent in. Iris reached her hand up and gently stroked his hair.  
  
"I have dreamt of this for quite some time now." Severus thought to himself. "I thought she would never come back to me. Yes, she is back at Hogwart's but she was never back to me." Severus said to himself as he tightened his embrace around Iris. "It is all my fault. You chose the wrong path because of me. It is all my fault." Severus thought to himself.  
  
"I never wanted to let you go from my heart or from my life." Severus whispered in to Iris's shoulder.  
  
Iris heard Severus and it made her heart ache terribly. Iris stopped stroking Severus's hair at the sound of his words. Severus looked up at Iris with pain in his eyes. All Iris could do was stroke his beautiful face and wonder. Wonder what would have been if they never chose the path they did so many years ago.  
  
"I've caused you so much pain. I betrayed your trust." Iris cried to herself. "I left you but yet you never once left me." Iris said to herself. "Why do you allow me back in to your life when it will only end in heartache again?" Iris asked herself. "It is all my fault. It is my fault that you are so bitter towards everyone, even the people who care for you. It is all my fault." Iris thought to herself.  
  
Severus stared at Iris and for once he could read her deep chocolate brown eyes. He knew that she was worried, sorry and scared.  
  
"It is all my fault." Iris and Severus both whispered at the same time.  
  
Severus gave a small smile but Iris just pulled away from Severus and stared down at her floor not wanting to look at Severus. Sensing something was wrong Severus moved closer to Iris.  
  
"What is the matter Iris?" Severus asked lifting her face with his hand. "You haven't seemed yourself in a long time Iris?" Severus asked with concern.  
  
Iris took Severus's hands in hers and looked down at them. "I am sorry for everything Sev."  
  
"Sorry for what Iris?" Severus asked with curiosity.  
  
"For everything. Everything between us, everything with Harry, and everything with the Dark Lord. Just everything." Iris said with tears falling down her face.  
  
"It's not your fault Iris." Severus said pulling Iris back into an embrace.  
  
"Yes it is!" Iris said violently pushing herself away from Severus.  
  
Iris got up from Severus's black velvet couch and started pacing his office. Iris was mumbling to herself, arms flailing all over the place with tears pouring down her face. Severus just sat back and watched in shock not knowing what to do with the sight before his eyes.  
  
"I had to give in to the Dark Lord. I had to agree to come into that boy's life. The only reason why the Ministry wanted because of my secrets. That is all everyone want are my secrets!" Iris said in a shrilly voice as she shook her fist in the air violently.  
  
Severus quickly got up from the couch and rushed over to Iris to try and calm her down and comfort her. Severus reached out for Iris only to be knocked down to the ground by the blow she gave to his face.  
  
"It's all my fault!" Iris yelled as she headed for Severus's office door.  
  
Severus quickly got to his feet. "It is not your fault Iris it is Voldemort's!" Severus yelled but quickly realized what he had just said.  
  
"How dare you say his name!" Iris growled as she turned on her heels to face Severus.  
  
Severus started backing up as Iris moved forward. Severus backed into his couch and could not go any further. Severus thought of grabbing for wand but he couldn't bring himself to pull in on Iris.  
  
Iris kept moving in on Severus until she was barely inches away from his face.  
  
"Just listen to me Iris." Severus pleaded.  
  
Iris just stood there seething with anger, as she looked Severus in the eye.  
  
Severus just looked at Iris and told her what he has wanted to tell her for a while now.  
  
"We were meant to live for so much more but we have lost ourselves in a world of darkness and we can't get out. I can't begin to comprehend what is going on in your mind Iris. All I want you to know is that I am here for you and that I love you." Severus said with a heavy heart even though he just confessed his love to a woman who might not be able to return it.  
  
Iris just stared at Severus like she didn't hear a word his just said. Iris turned on her heel and rushed out of Severus's office and headed back to hers.  
  
Severus slumped up against the couch. "You're on a road of destruction Iris." Severus said out loud in his empty office.  
  
*^*^*  
  
Iris hurried back to her office and rushed over to her fireplace. She added the last few ingredients to her polyjuice potion. Iris then went and sat her desk and played with the silver ring on her hand. After playing with for a few minutes and staring off into space she took off the ring and placed in on her desk.  
  
"I'll get him alone if it is the last thing I do." Iris said as she tapped the sliver "P" engraved ring with her wand.  
  
Iris tapped the ring several times and said a quick spell and suddenly the ring turned bright blue. As quickly as the ring glowed blue it was now back to it's original silver color.  
  
"One touch of this and Harry will be where he needs to be." Iris said devilishly.  
  
"All I need is the perfect time to transform myself and finish what has been started." Iris yawned as she headed to bed. 


	10. The First Steps

Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs in the wonderful world of Harry Potter. I only lay claim to my character Iris Hecate and the plot that involves her.  
  
A New Beginning  
  
Chapter 10 The First Steps  
  
Iris had been a sleep for an hour or so before being awakened by an eerie black light that filled her bedroom. Iris blinked her eyes a few times making sure it wasn't her and climbed out of bed and groped for her bathrobe. Once she had managed to put her robe on she grabbed her wand from her bedside table and stumbled towards her bedroom door half-asleep. She pulled open the door only to meet more intense black light. Iris stashed her wand in her robe and groped her way around her office trying to locate where the eerie light was coming from.  
  
"What is hell is going on!" Iris exclaimed out loud. "I can't see a blasted thing." She growled. "Everything is glowing. I can't make a thing out!" Iris said in frustration.  
  
Iris made her way to her office windows and closed the drapes thinking the light was coming from somewhere outside but that did not work. The light was still glowing intensely even after she closed the drapes.  
  
Not knowing what else to do Iris groped her way around her office as she tried to find the door that lead to her classroom. Iris was feeling disoriented in her own office rammed herself into the sharp corner of her old wooden desk.  
  
"BLOODY HELL!" Iris yelled as she grabbed her side in pain.  
  
Iris was mad at herself for running into her own desk that she pushed everything off her desk. Everything made a clattering noise as it hit the wooden floor except something else made a loud clunk as it hit the floor. Iris not being able to see what made the clunking noise heard something roll towards and gently touch her barefoot.  
  
"Huh?" Iris said as she felt something cold hit her foot.  
  
Iris bent down and ran her hands along the floor until she found what had touched her foot.  
  
Before Iris could stand up and make her way to her classroom which she hoped was dark and look at the object in her hand she felt herself being pulled from the eerie light that had engulfed her bedroom and office and slip into a cold darkness.  
  
*^*^*  
  
Severus did not what to do with himself after his conversation with Iris. He passed his office feeling antsy. Not being able take being cooped up in his office Severus decided to take a late night stroll around the Hogwart's.  
  
Severus walked the halls aimlessly not paying any attention to where his feet were leading him. Before Severus knew it his had climbed stair after stair and wound up in the Astronomy tower.  
  
Severus reached the door to the Astronomy tower and opened it feeling a blast of the cold winter night hit him square in the face. Severus winced in pain. The blast of cold night air reminded him of where Iris got in him the face just a short time ago. Severus reached his right cheek and could feel the heat coming off it. His cheek was sore to the touch and he could feel the bruise starting to form.  
  
Severus sighed heavily and walked around the tower and stopped where he had a nice view of the lake and the open sky. He propped his elbows on the edge of the tower and stared at the clear and star filled sky. There was no moon tonight so Severus was engulfed in total darkness. Severus looked at the night sky and made out a few of the constellations and was lost deep in thought.  
  
"Why does she do this to me?" Severus asked himself out loud. "I told Iris how I felt about her our 7th year here at Hogwart's and I thought she felt the same way but she didn't." Severus sighed. "That was the same time I found out she would rather spend her time with Riddle. Riddle and I had things in common but Riddle could offer Iris more and he did and she took it." Severus continued out loud to nothing but the creatures that were outside.  
  
"Granted neither of us were heading down a successful path back then and today that still haunts us. " Severus said as he rested his head on his arms. "Years later I confront Iris with my feelings and again I am left with nothing." He said bitterly.  
  
"Nothing. That is something I should be use to by now. I've chosen that myself because of the path I chose so many years ago." Severus said as he propped his chin in his hand.  
  
"Something bad will happen. It always does when Iris is involved. I still don't understand why the Ministry wanted her to begin with." Severus said shaking his head.  
  
Severus stood up and started to walk around the Astronomy tower when something down below caught his attention. He suddenly saw glimmers of black light being reflected off the lake. Severus leaned over the edge of the tower thinking maybe it was Hagrid's doing but as he peered over the edge he noticed that Hagrid's hut was pitch black. Severus moved further around the tower leaning over the edge each time he stopped hoping to find the origin of the of light. He was halfway around the tower when he leaned over and realized that he was directly over the source of light now. He then realized the light was coming from Iris's office. Severus leaned over the edge again notice the light being somewhat blocked. Severus figured Iris was closing the drapes for some reason.  
  
"I can only imagine what Iris is doing." Severus said irritably. "I know I should not do this but I might as well go and check on her." Severus said as he left the Astronomy tower.  
  
Severus reached for is wand only to stop in mid step. He then realized that he left his wand back in his office. As he had taken off his cloak because he felt like he was suffocating when he was pacing his office.  
  
Severus took off running taking two stairs at a time trying to get back to his office for his wand. As he made it back to the main hall he wanted to go and check on Iris but knew it might be an unwise decision to do so without his wand. He rush passed the marble stairs that led to her office and quickly descended the corridors that led to his quarters.  
  
As Severus made it closer to his classroom he notice that the same black light was escaping from the cracks of the old wooden door that led to his classroom. Bracing himself, Severus opened his classroom door only to be taken aback by the eerie light filled his classroom. He felted his way past the tables and made it to the back of the classroom and groped for his office door and pushed it open only to be faced with a more intense light. Severus made his way to his couch and felt for his cloak to retrieve his wand. As he did this he knocked items off a side table causing him to drop his wand as well. Bending down to find his wand through the other items that were on the floor something came rolling towards him as he groped for his wand. Severus picked of his wand along with the object that seemed to come out of know where.  
  
As Severus turned to leave his office to try and reenter the inviting darkness the lingered in the corridors outside his office only to be pulled into a cold darkness that was not inviting and filled with danger.  
  
*^*^*  
  
Iris felt herself hurdle through darkness and land with a jolt that caused her to land on her bottom.  
  
"AARGH!" Iris exclaimed as she stood up rubbing her backside.  
  
Iris looked down at the object she was still clutching in her hand and gave a wicked smile to herself. The object that was causing the intense black light was the glass orb she had received a nearly a month ago.  
  
"The Dark Lord wishes to see me." Iris mumbled to herself as she slipped the clear orb back into the pocket of her bathrobe.  
  
Iris surveyed the room she had landed in. She was no longer in total darkness. The room had two windows that allowed some light in since there was no moon out tonight. As she continued to walk around the room she came across a fireplace. Not knowing how long she was going to be there she pulled out her wand and conjured up a fire. A few moments later she heard loud thud behind her. She turned around slowly with her wand ready.  
  
The intruder eyes had not adjusted yet was not aware of the other person in the room with him. He had landed on his knees and was rubbing his eyes trying to make out where he was. Iris smiled when she realized that Severus had joined her. Iris walked over to Severus.  
  
"Need a hand Sev?" Iris asked as she reached her hand out towards Severus.  
  
"Huh? Iris?" Severus said blinking his eyes.  
  
"Yes." Iris said as she took Severus's hand in hers.  
  
"Thank you." Severus said as Iris helped him up.  
  
Iris dropped Severus's hand after she helped him up and walked over to the fireplace to warm herself up. Severus followed her and stood next to her. Neither one of them spoke for several minutes.  
  
"I wonder what the Dark Lord wants?" Severus whispered.  
  
"What?" Iris asked turning her attention to Severus.  
  
"I said I wonder what the Dark Lord wants." Severus said louder.  
  
"It is pretty obvious Sev." Iris said bluntly.  
  
Severus sighed heavily knowing that Iris was right but before Severus could continue the conversation there was a popping sound right behind them.  
  
"Good my two loyal subjects are here." Voldemort hissed.  
  
Iris and Severus turned to face the Dark Lord. Voldemort moved closer to the two of them. Iris immediately lowered her head when Voldemort approached them but Severus stood tall and never once let his eyes move from Voldemort's red slits.  
  
"Severus." Voldemort hissed.  
  
"Yes, Master." Severus said automatically.  
  
"My polyjuice potion is it ready?" Voldemort demanded.  
  
"Yes it is. All that is needed is some hair of the person you plan to disguise yourself as Master." Severus spat out quickly.  
  
"Good Severus. I will take care of the last part shortly." Voldemort said moving closer to Severus. "My, my Severus that is one nasty bruise you have on your face. How did you get that?" Voldemort demanded immediately.  
  
Severus touched his face but did not know how to answer that particular question.  
  
"I, umm." Severus trailed off.  
  
"I did that Master." Iris said proudly.  
  
"Iris my faithful servant you did this to Severus?" Voldemort asked in a low growl as he moved closer to Iris.  
  
"Yes, Master I did." Iris answered obediently.  
  
"What did Severus do to deserve such a mark from you Iris?" Voldemort demanded as he eyed Iris and Severus back and forth.  
  
"Severus was trying to tell me how to get Harry by himself and I did not want to hear any of it. So I simply let him know that." Iris said coldly as she glared as Severus.  
  
"If you must get your point across Iris then by all means use any means your feel are necessary." Voldemort growled with approval. "How do you plan to get Potter by himself Iris?" Voldemort demanded.  
  
"The night of the attack Harry will be asleep in his dormitory. Harry and his fellow Gryffindors who did not leave for Christmas vacation will be treated to cakes, which will contain a strong sleeping potion in them. No one in the Gryffindor tower will be aware of what is happening around them." Iris said with great pride.  
  
"What about the rest of the castle you stupid girl?!" Voldemort growled.  
  
Iris quickly answered that question without thinking twice. "The house elves are going to be getting a new ingredient which they will use for making deserts for the entire castle. Everyone will receive a bundle of cakes in either their office or common rooms just like Gryffindor. No one will be none the wiser my Master. The only ones who will not be effected will be Severus and I."  
  
"Well, well you have thought things out Iris." Voldemort hissed as he slapped Iris across the face.  
  
Iris fell to the floor with a heavy thump. Iris sat on her knees will blood dripped from her mouth and fell on to her white bathrobe.  
  
Severus just stood there the whole time wide eyed with astonishment. He never once looked down at Iris. Severus did his best to hide his emotions. He did not want the Dark Lord to realize one of his weaknesses, Iris. Severus kept his eyes fixed ahead of him and all he could hear was Iris's heavy breathing and Voldemort's raspy breathing.  
  
"Get up you wretched girl!" Voldemort demanded as he slapped her harder across the face.  
  
Iris fell to her side landing on her elbow. She wiped her now bleeding nose and stood up and faced Voldemort.  
  
"Just remember you silly little girl, you undermine me you will receive a far worse punishment than a few slaps across your beautiful face." Voldemort growled just inches away from Iris's bleeding and swollen face.  
  
"Yusss Maser." Iris mumbled through her swollen lip.  
  
"You can leave now Iris. But remember in four days time on Christmas Eve I will attack so be prepared." Voldemort ordered.  
  
"Yusss Maser." Iris said as she looked down into her bathrobe pocket and saw an eerie light within. Iris reached her hand into her bathrobe pocket and wrapped her hand around the black orb in her pocket. With in moments Iris was pulled back into the cold darkness in which she arrived in.  
  
*^*^*  
  
After Iris left Voldemort circled around Severus like a vulture circling around its prey. Severus just stood there waiting for the unexpected.  
  
"Severus who do you think I should disguise myself for our little attack?" Voldemort hissed into Severus's ear.  
  
"Someone he would trust, my Master." Severus whispered.  
  
"Who would that be Severus?" Voldemort hissed.  
  
"It could be several Master. There is Professor McGonagall, either one of his friends Mr. Weasley or Miss. Granger. Also, there is Professor Lupin." Severus rambled on.  
  
"All are very good choices Severus but I think I have a better one in mind." Voldemort hissed as he moved and stood right in front of Severus.  
  
Before Severus knew what happened to him Voldemort pulled his wand and stupefied Severus. Severus fell to the floor with a sickening thud. Voldemort reached down to the unconscious Severus retrieved his wand.  
  
"You won't be needing this while you are here Severus." Voldemort laughed as he pocketed the wand.  
  
"Oh and by the way Severus, I know who I am going to disguise myself for the attack." Voldemort hissed as he reached down and grabbed a handful of Severus's black greasy hair.  
  
Holding the greasy black hair tightly in his fist Voldemort kicked Severus. Severus groaned slightly but did not move. Voldemort kicked Severus again this time around the glass orb that Voldemort had given him rolled out of his robe pocket.  
  
"You definitely won't be needing this Severus." Voldemort said as he picked up the glass orb.  
  
"Plan on getting comfortable here Severus. You are going to be spending the next few days here. If everything goes as planned Harry will no longer be the boy who lived and Iris will be blamed." Voldemort hissed to the unconscious Severus as he used the glass orb portkey to transport himself back to Severus's office.  
  
*^*^*  
  
Voldemort appeared in Severus's office. He quickly sent a note as Severus to Lucius Malfoy demanding his presence immediately. A few moments later Lucius stepped out of the fireplace.  
  
"What is it Severus that you need to see me at this very moment?" Lucius said brushing floo powder off his robes as he stepped out the fireplace.  
  
"Is that any way to talk to your Master, Lucius?" Voldemort hissed angrily.  
  
"Sorry Master I wasn't expecting your to be here in Hogwart's." Lucius apologized. "What can I do for you master?" Lucius continued.  
  
"Good question Lucius." Voldemort hissed.  
  
"In four days I will need to you pay Severus a visit. This visit will be in the evening time and Severus will of course be me." Voldemort said as he walked around Severus's office.  
  
"Where is Severus, Master?" Lucius asked.  
  
"None of your damn business Malfoy!" Voldemort growled.  
  
"Sorry Master." Lucius apologized once again.  
  
"In four days time I will be executing my plan of attack on Harry and I need for you to keep an eye on Iris for me." Voldemort ordered.  
  
"I do not want that girl's feeling for Harry to get in the way of my plan." Voldemort continued.  
  
"I will keep an eye on Iris that night Master." Lucius said evilly.  
  
"I'll keep more than just my eyes on her." Lucius thought to himself. "I'll make her wonder what she ever saw in Severus to begin with." He laughed evilly to himself.  
  
"What about the other Deatheaters Master?" Lucius wondered.  
  
"They will find out shortly what their parts will be." Voldemort hissed.  
  
"You may now leave Malfoy." Voldemort ordered.  
  
With that being said Lucius Malfoy quickly left via floo powder and Voldemort was not alone in Severus's office.  
  
"Dumbledore, if you only knew what was going on in your very own school at this moment." Voldemort evilly laughed.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Iris landed back in the safety of her office. She promptly headed to her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"It could be worse." Iris said out loud as she opened up her medicine cabinet.  
  
Iris rooted around and found several different colored vials in her medicine cabinet. After Severus found her the last time he brewed Iris several potions and left them for her in her bathroom.  
  
"Always thinking of someone else aren't you Severus." Iris continued talking to herself as she drank one vial and washed her face with another.  
  
A few minutes later most if not all of the swelling in her face was gone. She ditched her bloody white bathrobe in the hamper and headed off to bed.  
  
"Four days left to finish what I've started. Also, I must invite Harry for tea to give him something." Iris said as she drifted to sleep not once realizing that Severus never returned to his office and that evil was lurking within the walls of Hogwart's. 


	11. A Part of His Legacy

_Disclaimer: I own nothing belonging to the wonderful world of Harry Potter. I only own the character Iris Hecate and the plots involving her. Thanks!  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so long to get posted. School was very hectic and will be during the summer. The next few chapters should hopefully get posted quicker than this one. Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews my story._  
  
A New Beginning  
  
Chapter 11 A Part of His Legacy  
  
Iris woke up early the following morning sore and extremely tired. She slowly got up out of bed and stretched her sore and aching joints. Iris headed the bathroom to began running a hot bath. Before she even made it to the tub she turned around and headed to her office to write a brief note.  
  
_Harry,  
  
Can you please see me in my office at 3 o'clock this afternoon for tea?  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Professor Hecate  
_  
Iris folded up the note and called a for a house elf who quickly arrived to her office.  
  
"How can I help you Professor Hecate?" The shy little house elf asked.  
  
"Can you please deliver this note to Mr. Potter?" Iris asked as she handed over the folded piece of parchment paper.  
  
"Yes, I will deliver this to Mr. Potter immediately Professor Hecate." The house elf said excitedly.  
  
Before Iris could get a thank you out the house elf was already out the door.  
  
Iris headed back to her bathroom and began drawing her bath. She pulled out a vile out of her medicine cabinet that was filled with a light purple liquid. She walked over to the tub and poured it in. A few minutes later she slipped into her hot bath and laid back her head on the cold marble wall.  
  
The bathroom was silent except with the slight swooshing of water. Suddenly Iris slammed her hands down in the water and began to cry.  
  
"Why?" She weeped. "Why?"  
  
"Why Harry? Why Severus? Why me?" Iris cried.  
  
Iris cried for a several minutes and stopped abruptly.  
  
"Suck it up Iris!" She said out loud.  
  
"You have your own plans to complete before Harry arrives for tea today." She said as she continued to talk to herself.  
  
Iris washed off and quickly grabbed her bathrobe and pulled it on as she headed to her office.  
  
Iris sat at her old desk and pulled off her silver "P" engraved ring and place on the desk right in front of her. She looked at for a few minutes. She stood up and retreated back to her room for her wand. She muttered something to herself and tapped the ring three times before it started to glow a very bright and brilliant blue.  
  
She left the ring on her desk and went about her day.  
  
&&&&&  
  
Harry woke on his first day of winter vacation wishing he felt refreshed and eager to go, but he didn't. Harry had yet another sleepless night and he was starting to get fed up with the lack of sleep and so was everyone else around him due to his quick temper and irritability.  
  
Harry laid in his bed and listened to his roommates wake up, get dressed and head done to the common room. Harry did not want to get up but he knew if he didn't he would have Ron and Hermione in his room pestering him to get up. Harry sat up and swung his feet to the floor and got dressed knowing that this day was not going to be a good one.  
  
Harry trudged down to the Gryffindor common room to find it empty and slowly headed down to the great hall for breakfast.  
  
"Good morning Harry!" Hermione said cheerfully as Harry sat down next to her.  
  
"Morning Harry." Ron said as he pushed a pitcher of orange juice towards Harry.  
  
"Morning." Harry grumbled as he poured himself a glass of orange juice.  
  
"Another sleepless night Harry?" Hermione asked as she patted him on the hand.  
  
"Yeah." Harry sighed as he took a long gulp of his orange juice.  
  
"You can always ask..." Ron started.  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Potter?" A quiet little voice said next to Harry.  
  
Harry felt a little tug on his sweater and looked down to see a shy little house elf standing next to him.  
  
"Yes." Harry said curiously.  
  
"This is for you." The house elf said as she handed him a folded piece of parchment.  
  
"Thank you." Harry said as the house elf scurried out of the great hall.  
  
Harry held the note in his hand for a while just staring at it with a blank look on his face.  
  
"Go ahead and read it Harry." Ron urged.  
  
Harry slowly unfolded the note and read it quietly to himself. Harry sat there for a few minutes reading the note over and over again.  
  
"What does it say? Who is it from?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
Harry read over the note one more time, folded it up and placed it in the pocket of his jeans.  
  
"It is from Professor Hecate. She wants me to join for her tea in her office at 3pm." Harry said plainly as he reached for the toast.  
  
"Huh?" Ron and Hermione said together.  
  
&&&&  
  
Voldemort now disguised as Severus Snape paced back and forth across Severus's office. Voldemort had to make his presence as Severus so no one would be none the wiser. He joined a few of the professors for breakfast but remained quiet and left quickly.  
  
Voldemort had yet to cross paths with his nemesis Professor Dumbledore. Voldemort kept himself cooped up in Severus's quarters but he knew that when dinnertime arrived he would come face to face with Dumbleodore.  
  
Voldemort stopped in front of the Severus's fireplace and a terrible and horrible laugh.  
  
"I will be looking right into your eyes old man and you will never know it is me!" Voldemort hissed evilly.  
  
"That reminds me I must meet with Iris this evening to talk about her plans." He said rubbing his hands together. "But this time it won't be as the Lord Voldemort but as Severus."  
  
&&&&  
  
Harry spent most of his day in Gryffindor's common room with Ron and Hermione and a few of his fellow Gryffindor's that had stayed for the Christmas holidays. Harry spent his time either playing wizard's chess or staring out the window as the snow fell heavily.  
  
"Harry, why do you think Professor Hecate wants to see you for today?" Ron asked as he put away his chess game.  
  
"Who knows?" Harry sighed.  
  
"Something is not right with her Harry." Hermione said as she put down the latest book she was reading. "I'd be careful when meeting with her this afternoon."  
  
"No shit!" Ron snorted.  
  
"No, seriously. There is something extremely odd about her whole presence here." Hermione said ignoring Ron's idiot remark.  
  
"Please continue Hermione." Harry said becoming slightly interested in what his friend had to say.  
  
"Of course we know about her past she clearly stated that in our first class meeting. Let me rephrase that she told us what she wanted us to know about her." Hermione said as she moved to the table where Ron and Harry were seated.  
  
Harry and Ron both leaned in to hear more of what Hermione had to say about Professor Hecate.  
  
"She has worked for the Ministry for several years before coming here." Hermione started.  
  
"Get to the point Hermione." Harry said annoyingly.  
  
"I am!" She exclaimed. "Just listen!"  
  
"She did independent research, became and Auror, and she knows a lot about the Dark Arts, Right?" Hermione said plainly.  
  
"Yeah..." Harry said still waiting for Hermione to get to the point.  
  
"Connections, connection, connections! Look at the connections!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
Ron and Harry just stared at Hermione as they waited for her to explain the connection between everything.  
  
"Ok, I'll put the connections together for the two of you." She said looking at their somewhat confused faces.  
  
"You'll understand when I am done." She started.  
  
"First, independent research. Could that possibly equal Dark Arts?" Hermione said as she started to count her reasons off on her fingers.  
  
"Second, Dark Arts connection with Snape."  
  
"Third, Snape was a former Death Eater."  
  
"Forth, former Death Eater turned spy. Look at the work Snape is doing for the Order. What if Professor Hecate is doing the same but for the wrong side?" Hermione asked as she continued to count off on her fingers.  
  
"Fifth, she was a former Auror and probably hunted her fair share of Death Eaters. Some of which were convicted and some were not. Which was probably some ploy the Voldemort planned."  
  
"Finally, she is here at Hogwart's and she is up to something. I know she is! I have this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach." Hermione concluded.  
  
Harry started to reply to all of Hermione's connections but was interrupted by the chiming of the clock that was on top of the fireplace mantle.  
  
"DING! DING! DING!"  
  
"Well, it is 3 o'clock." Harry said as he stood up.  
  
"I will see you two later. Probably at dinner tonight." He said as he headed out.  
  
"Be careful!" Hermione called out to him as he walked out the common room.  
  
&&&&  
  
Iris tidied up her office. She did this to keep herself busy and truthfully it needed it. Iris could have used magic to clean her office but she found the muggle way of cleaning to be therapeutic in some odd way.  
  
Once she was done she headed the bedroom to clean herself up.  
  
She had just finished buttoning up here dark peach colored robes when she heard a faint knock on her office door.  
  
She hurried out into her office. Before she answered the door she headed over to her desk.  
  
She pulled out a small velvet maroon box and placed the silver ring inside it. Quickly, using her wand she tied a shiny gold ribbon around and slipped it inside her robe pocket.  
  
Iris patted it as she walked to her office door when she heard another soft knock at her door.  
  
"Good afternoon Harry." Iris said warmly as she held the door open for Harry.  
  
Harry forced a smile and mumbled good afternoon as he slowly walked into Professor Hecate's office.  
  
Harry stared around Professor Hecate's office for a few moments. He had been in this office several times but it was always with a different Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Harry was always amazed at how different it look for each new professor.  
  
"Harry would you like some tea?" Iris asked.  
  
"Yes, please." Harry said looking uneasy.  
  
"Please dear have a seat on the couch and I'll join you shortly." Iris's voice trailed off as she headed to the back of her office to prepare a pot of tea and some cookies.  
  
Harry made his way over to the couch and plopped down and already wishing it was dinnertime so he could leave.  
  
Iris made her way over to Harry a short time later with a try filled with cookies and tea.  
  
"Here we go." Iris said as she took a spot next to Harry.  
  
Iris poured two cups of tea and handed one over to Harry.  
  
"If you like sugar, milk or honey in your tea there is some on the tray." She said as she tried to find something to talk about.  
  
Harry and Iris sat in awkward silence for several minutes. The tension was thick in the room because neither one could think of where their conversation should begin.  
  
"Harry." Iris paused. "I know you must have some questions you would like to ask me. If this school is anything like I remembered it things do travel pretty quickly around here." She laughed quietly.  
  
"Do you know when and how I first saw you?" Harry asked looking into his cup of tea.  
  
"When? How?" Iris said sounding confused.  
  
"It wasn't when you first arrived at Hogwarts or when we had our first class meeting." Harry continued.  
  
Iris just sat there confused as she listened.  
  
"I first saw you in your 3rd and 4th year and then again in your 6th and 7th year here at Hogwart's." Harry said finally looking over at Iris.  
  
Iris just gave him this strange look. "How?" She asked. "That was well before you were even a twinkle in your father's eye Harry."  
  
"Professor Snape and I were having Occlumency lessons and I was able to get into Professor Snape's mind a couple of times using Legilimency." Harry answered.  
  
"Wow!" Iris whispered. "What else did you see?" She asked.  
  
"I only saw you." Harry paused. "And that you had a school trunk with Potter written on it."  
  
"I wasn't actually told that you were a relative of mine until I met with Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Lupin." Harry added.  
  
"Hmm." Iris said looking for a way to explain her.  
  
"It looks like you know a great deal more than I thought you did Harry." Iris sighed.  
  
"Not as much as I would like to know about you Professor." Harry mumbled.  
  
Harry considered telling Professor Hecate that he knew of Voldemort's plan to capture him but decided not because it might complicate things even more.  
  
"Harry you have every right to question me and by all means do it." Iris started. "I will answer to the best of my ability."  
  
Harry just sat there in silence as he waited for her to continue. Harry was going to let her spill her guts because he had a feeling all his questions would be answered without him having to ask her out right. Harry felt sorry for Professor Hecate but he wanted answers and he was going to get them anyway he could.  
  
"You were told that am I am your cousin Harry, but what else did they tell you?" Iris asked. "So I kind of know where to continue."  
  
"That is all I was told Professor." Harry lied.  
  
Harry remembered that particular conversation quite well but Harry wanted to see what Professor Hecate was going to say.  
  
"I am going to have to make a long story short Harry. I have done many things in my life and I will tell you some but the rest I will have to leave out." Iris said sitting down next to him again.  
  
Harry nodded and let Professor Hecate begin her story.  
  
"Well..." Iris said taking a sip of her tea.  
  
"I do remember telling your Defense Against the Dark Arts class a little bit about myself so I don't have to explain that again."  
  
"Hmm...you do need to know that I was the first in the Potter family not to become a Gryffindor."  
  
"Why you maybe thinking Harry?" She asked looking over at him.  
  
"I fancied the Dark Arts back then and when I was younger. So did my mother. That is where I got it from I guess." Iris said as she leaned back on the couch.  
  
"For some unknown reason when I entered Hogwart's I was placed into Slytherin. My family was embarrassed by me becoming a Slytherin." Iris sighed.  
  
"But not mom. She was thrilled by it. That is the main reason why I changed my last name. I did not want to be known as a Potter. My mother encouraged me to take her maiden name." Iris continued.  
  
"I continued to study the Dark Arts even after certain books were banded from the school. It was something that gave me great pleasure." Iris said, as her tone became darker.  
  
"Half way through my time here at Hogwart's I feel into a crowd that liked the same things that I did. By things I mean they had a passion for the Dark Arts."  
  
"By the end of my 7th year here at Hogwart's I had become completely consumed by the power of the Dark Arts." Iris said evilly.  
  
Harry just looked at the woman sitting next to him. Her facial expressions had changed completely. When Harry first arrived he noticed that she looked extremely tired but now her face was twisted into this evil expression.  
  
Harry inched himself closer to the other end of the couch as Iris continued to talk.  
  
"I turned a way from the one thing in my life that made me happy and possibly could have prevent what decisions I made back then. But in the end we both took the same path and things were never the same between us." Iris sighed as her expression and tone of voice turned soft again.  
  
"The one part of my life that I am ashamed of now was when I became a Death Eater. It didn't bring me shame back then it brought me pleasure. Oh, the pleasure!" Iris laughed evilly as she turned towards Harry.  
  
"The torturing, the killing of muggles and anyone who got in our way made me feel so powerful. To be in total control! That was pleasure." Iris said as she moved closer and closer to Harry.  
  
Harry just looked at her oddly. Her mood kept on changing from sad to dark in a split second. He wasn't afraid of her but at the same time he didn't know what to do in his situation.  
  
Harry did some quick thinking and asked her a question. "What about Professor Snape?"  
  
Iris blinked a couple of times and looked at Harry as if he just appeared in front of her. She noticed how close she gotten to Harry and jumped back.  
  
"Oh, yes Severus I am mean Professor Snape." Iris said quickly correcting herself.  
  
"That is something I would rather not discuss Harry." She added quickly.  
  
Harry and Professor Hecate sat there in silence for a short time when the clock on Iris's fireplace began to strike 7 o'clock.  
  
"My, my the time did fly by didn't it?" Iris said laughing uneasily.  
  
"Yeah it did." Harry mumbled.  
  
"Well, it is dinner time I must be getting down to the Great Hall." Harry said as he began to stand up.  
  
"Wait Harry. I have something for you?" Iris said as Harry sat back down again.  
  
Iris reached into the pocket of her robes and pulled out the little maroon box and handed it over to Harry.  
  
Harry took the little box and slowly untied the ribbon wrapped around it. He opened it and saw a little silver ring with the letter "P" engraved on it.  
  
"It should have gone to your mother Harry. All the girls born into the Potter family receive a ring like this. I wasn't the right person at the time it should have been give to her. So I want you to have because it is rightfully yours." Iris said as she looked down at the floor.  
  
"Thank you." Harry said quietly as he closed the box and placed it in his pocket.  
  
Nothing more was exchanged between Harry and his cousin Iris. Harry stood up to leave her office but stopped when he reached the door and turned back. All Harry saw of Professor Hecate was her head in her hands and he could hear a soft whimper coming from her. Harry felt sorry for her. He wished he could do something but he couldn't so he turned and left her office and made his way down to the Great Hall.  
  
&&&&  
  
Iris took a couple of deep breaths and head to the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face and get herself under control. As Iris patted her face dry she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and frowned. She looked worse for ware. She had lost some weight, she was pale and had bags under her eyes. Her hair had become long and shaggy. She just looked bad.  
  
Iris sighed at her appearance and left and headed down to the Great Hall for some dinner.  
  
As Iris made it closer to the Great Hall she could hear all the happy laughter and chatter coming from inside. She walked in and slowly made her way to the head table.  
  
She looked up and saw Severus sitting in his usual spot. Severus looked up and caught her stare. Iris smiled at him but he did return it.  
  
Iris sat down next to Severus and put some food on her plate. She didn't eat much she basically just pushed it around her plate for a little bit. Iris looked up and Harry looking at her. Harry gave her a warm smile then turned back to his friends.  
  
Iris smiled to herself as she continued to play with her food.  
  
"What was that all about?" Severus ordered.  
  
"What?" Iris replied.  
  
"That smile Harry just gave you." Severus said becoming annoyed.  
  
"Nothing." Iris whispered.  
  
"Severus?" Iris asked.  
  
"What?" Severus growled.  
  
"Can we talk later tonight? Say around 1 o'clock this morning at the Astronomy tower?" Iris said looking over at him.  
  
"I guess." Severus snapped as he stood up and walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
&&&&  
  
As Voldemort disguised as Severus headed back down to Severus quarters he laughed to himself.  
  
"If only she knew just how much she is going to talk tonight." Voldemort laughed evilly as he entered Severus's office. 


	12. The Madness of Life

_Disclaimer: The usual stuff applies here. The only thing I lay claim is to the character Iris Hecate and the plot that involves her.  
_  
A New Beginning  
  
Chapter 12 The Madness of Life  
  
Severus came to several days later having no clue as to where he was. Severus slowly propped himself on his elbows and looked around the room. The room was engulfed in complete darkness.  
  
Severus tried with all his might to recall his last memory. With the onset of an excruciating headache it all came back to him about how he arrived at this tiny one bedroom house.  
  
"Blasted Iris! Blasted everything!" Severus exclaimed as he lay back on the floor.  
  
A short time later Severus stood up and stretched his sore and aching body. As Severus stretched he noticed the door in the corner of the room. Severus slowly walked over to the door and cautiously placed his bony, white hand on the doorknob and turned it. A soft click was made and the door swung open.  
  
Severus, blinking slightly trying to get his eyes to adjust to more darkness, stepped out to take a look around. Severus did not want to venture far from this small little one room house. Severus looked around and could not tell where he was. He was surrounded by nothing but trees. As to how thick and dense the trees where he would have to wait till daylight approached to find out.  
  
"I could be anywhere." Severus sighed hopelessly to himself.  
  
Severus decided to walk around the perimeter of the house to investigate. Once he walked around the corner to the back of the house Severus noticed something odd sticking out of the ground. Severus made his way over to get a better look.  
  
"Please let this work if it is what I think it is!" Severus pleaded as he pushed down on the handle.  
  
Severus pushed a couple of times and to his surprise water came out the other end.  
  
"Water!" Severus exclaimed.  
  
"Thank you Merlin!" He yelled loudly.  
  
Not realizing just how thirsty he was until he saw and heard the flowing water Severus cupped one hand under the spout and pumped water into his and drank it that way.  
  
After he was done he wiped his mouth on his sleeve and decided to head back to the tiny house. Severus slowly walked realizing that every part of his body ached terribly. Severus stepped on the first step and pulled himself up so he was completely on the first step. He stood there for a few moments as he waited for the pain in his knees to subside. He climbed two more steps and was now back inside the very small house.  
  
"I'm getting to old for this." Severus said sarcastically.  
  
Severus leaned up against one of the walls and rubbed his knees for a few minutes. He walked around the bare and cold room looking for anything that could give him some sort of clue as to where he was but came up empty handed.  
  
"The only thing in this house is a fireplace and one little ratty rug in front of it." Severus defeated.  
  
Severus finally realized that he was cold and walked over to the fireplace. He reached for his wand and found it was not there. Severus sighed heavily and gently lowered himself onto the ratty rug in front of the fireplace.  
  
"This is not looking good at all." Severus whispered to himself sarcastically.  
  
"Maybe someone will come looking for me shortly when the realize that I am not at Hogwart's." Severus said as he ran his hands through his greasy black hair.  
  
"Or maybe not." Severus snorted as he ran his right hand across a tender bald area on his head.  
  
"I am here but yet I am at school at this very moment." Severus said with a heavy heart.  
  
"The end is near and I have played my part in my Master's plan. And again I was used by Iris only for her to move closer to power once again." Severus said as he placed his head in his hands and began to worry.  
  
Worrying was something Severus did not do. He wasn't worried about himself because that was not an option. He was well aware of his consequences from the very beginning. Severus was one that was aware of everything that went on around him but this time he did not have any clue as to what was happening outside of his little prison and that is what worried him the most.  
  
Severus is not the type of person who would cry but this time he did. This wasn't one of those convulsing body cries. He just shed a few tears of frustration but still it was an emotion and Severus grew to dislike emotions. He rarely showed any emotion at all. Severus thought any sign of emotions was a sign of weakness. He just couldn't keep his emotion bottled up any longer. He was worn down, tired and emotionally drained by Iris and his whole ordeal with being a spy and working for the Order.  
  
"Hopefully Dumbledore will realize what lies before him and will come looking." Severus said with renewed hope.  
  
&&&&&&  
  
Voldemort paced back and forth in Severus's office. He cursed himself for not staying long enough in the Great Hall to get a glimpse of Dumbledore.  
  
"In due time old man in due time." Voldemort growled.  
  
Voldemort continued to pace becoming more and more enraged with Iris.  
  
"Iris, Iris, Iris what are you going to tell me tonight?" He growled as he recalled their conversation that happened just a few minutes ago.  
  
"I know you are up to something! I told you not to disobey me but you chose to do so other wise and for that you will have to pay!" Voldemort growled as he slammed he fist down on Severus's old wooden desk.  
  
"No time like the present to meet Iris." Voldemort smirked as he noticed time. "But before I leave I need a few provisions."  
  
Voldemort placed Severus's wand inside his robe. "You'll come in handy later." He laughed.  
  
As Voldemort headed out of Severus's office he reached inside one of his robe pockets and took out an old leather pouch. He opened the worn pouch and pulled out a silver flask and took a swig from it and placed it back inside the old leather pouch and promptly placed it back inside his robe pocket.  
  
"Ahhh. Can't have my true self coming out while I am talking with Iris." Voldemort hissed as he closed the door to Severus's office behind him.  
  
&&&&&&  
  
Iris had returned to her office shortly after Severus had stormed off at dinnertime.  
  
"I don't understand him like I use to." Iris sighed. "I don't understand myself either."  
  
Iris headed over to her oversized desk chair and plopped down. She pulled out several sheets of parchment paper, a new quill and a new bottle of ink from the bottom most drawer of her desk.  
  
The top piece of parchment paper was a letter she had started to write a few months back. Iris scanned over it quickly and crumpled it up and threw it to on the floor.  
  
She grabbed a new piece of paper and began to write frantically. Iris wrote at a feverish rate only stopping to refill her quill or to grab a fresh piece of parchment. Once she had completed her letter she rolled it up and tied a purple ribbon around it. Iris pulled out her wand and placed a charm on the roll of parchment. The parchment will only unroll for the person it is meant for. She placed the enchanted parchment in the bottom drawer.  
  
Iris took a deep breath and grabbed a new piece of parchment. She refilled her quill and began to write again at the same feverish rate as before. Like before once she had completed her second letter she rolled it up and placed a gold ribbon around and placed the same charm as before. Before placing it with her first letter she held this one close to her heart and slowly placed it inside the drawer.  
  
Iris sat there for a few minutes strumming her fingers on the top of her desk in deep thought. Once again Iris grabbed for another piece of parchment. This time she didn't write so quickly and urgently. She took her time and thought about each line she wrote. Once Iris was finish she did the same as she did before she rolled up the parchment and place a black ribbon around it. But before Iris placed her charm on her last letter she placed a single kiss on it. Once she placed her charm she tucked away the letter and closed her desk drawer.  
  
Noticing that it was nearly one in the morning she grabbed her cloak and headed to the astronomy tower.  
  
&&&&&&&&  
  
Iris quickened her paced and she got closer to the Astronomy tower. Iris stood at the bottom of the stairs that lead up to the tower. She took a deep breath and ascended them slowly. Once she made it to the door she then pushed it open gently and across the way stood Severus leaning up again the low wall staring at the very door Iris had just opened.  
  
"Hi." Iris whispered as she stood standing in the doorway.  
  
"You're wasting my time Iris." Snorted Severus.  
  
Iris lowered her gaze and made her way over to Severus. They stood next to each other in an intense silence. Iris made an attempt to ease the silence between Severus and herself by resting her head on his shoulder. Iris expected Severus to relax a little bit but that was not the case.  
  
_"Oh this going to be interesting." Voldemort thought to himself. "I knew they were a couple. Well, a couple until I came along and took that away from him." He sneered. "It looks like some things never change."  
_  
"Iris and Severus." Voldemort growled in a low inaudible voice.  
  
"Hmm?" Iris said as she lifted her head off of Severus' shoulder.  
  
"Iris, why did you want to meet me tonight?" He ordered.  
  
"I just wanted to talk Sev." Iris sighed  
  
_"Sev? This is just too much." Voldemort laughed to himself. "All this sappy crap is getting me know where."  
_  
"Honestly Iris if you don't get to the point already I am going leave because like I said you wasting my time." Severus barked.  
  
Iris looked over at Severus with a raised eyebrow. "Ok?" Iris said confused.  
  
"Well." Iris paused trying to pull her words together.  
  
"Well, what?" Severus said growing more impatient at each passing second.  
  
"Would you please let me finish without any interruptions!" Iris snapped as she moved away from Severus.  
  
Severus sighed in aggravation as he waited for Iris to continue.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that the house elves will be getting a special gift later on tonight and I just wanted to remind you not to eat any of the pastries that might show up tomorrow night." Iris huffed.  
  
"Is that all Iris?" Severus asked impatiently.  
  
"Yes. But...I...Sev..." Iris started.  
  
"But what Iris?" Severus interrupted.  
  
"I want to talk about us Sev." Iris sighed as her body shank against the cold stone wall.  
  
"Us?" Severus snorted. "You can't be serious. Are you?"  
  
"Well, yes I am." She sniffed.  
  
"Well, that talk is not going to happen since there is no us and that there will never be an us." Severus said as he left the Astronomy tower.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Voldemort reached the end of the tower stairs when he heard the soft thud of the Astronomy tower door shutting behind him. Checking behind him and down the corridor he suddenly heard the faint chiming of a nearby clock.  
  
_Ding Ding_  
  
"My hour is up." Voldemort hissed.  
  
Voldemort looked down at his hands and noticed that the smooth, pale skin of Severus' hand was now turning back to his very own leathery, blotchy red skin.  
  
Voldemort rushed into the main hall of Hogwarts' as he slowly began to transform from Severus back to himself.  
  
"Severus what is the matter? Why are you in such a hurry?" Professor McGongall called out after him as she her nightly rounds.  
  
Voldemort stopped at Hogwarts' main doors and looked back and gave Professor McGongall an evil smile.  
  
"Severus?" Professor McGongall called out again with concern in her voice.  
  
Voldemort pulled open the heavy doors and ran into the dark night. He ran down towards the main gates. He stopped right before leaving Hogwarts' grounds and turned back and looked at the dark castle and let out a bone- chilling laugh. One he walked outside the main gates of Hogwarts' he disapparated.  
  
&&&&&&&&&  
  
Iris sighed as Severus left her alone in the Astronomy tower.  
  
"What a mad little world I live." Iris snorted as she pushed herself up off the wall.  
  
"No time like the present." Iris said as she straightened her robes and made her way out of the Astronomy tower.  
  
Iris took the stair two at a time until she made it back to one of the main corridors. She quickly and quietly made it back to her classroom. Even though she didn't teach at this present time, which was now up to Professor Lupin, it was still her room and her materials.  
  
She made her way over to large glass encased cabinet. Iris pulled over a chair to the far end of the cabinet the one closest to her office door. She crawled onto the chair and started rooting on the very top shelf.  
  
Iris grabbed her wand from her robe pocket. "I can't see all the way back there. Lumos."  
  
"Ahh. There it is." Iris said as she pulled a rather large tin from the back of the cabinet.  
  
"In small doses it will cause light drowsiness but in large doses it will knock a troll out for at least twelve hours." She added quietly as she tucked it away inside her robes. "So the average person will be asleep until well into the next day. So it should do the trick."  
  
Iris left her classroom and headed down to the kitchen. She reached the portrait of the bowl of fruit and tickled the pear. The picture swung open and Iris made her way into the kitchen. Barely in there for a minute and Iris was already bombarded with house elves.  
  
"Professor! Professor!" Chimed all the little house elves. "What can we do for you Professor?" Squeaked a little voice down by Iris's knees.  
  
One of the house elves brought over a tiny stool for Iris to sit down. Iris sat down and retrieved the tin from her robe pocket and placed it on her lap.  
  
"I was cleaning out my cabinets in my office and came across this large tin of peppermint leaves." Iris forced herself to sound happy. With a fake smile in place she continued. "I was hoping that you all could use these for some Christmas baking or make some peppermint tea."  
  
Iris opened the tin up and the house elves peered in. "Smells very good Professor!"  
  
"Good! I hope you can use it soon." Iris smiled.  
  
"You brought us something good Professor, would like something." Squeaked a bright-eyed house elf.  
  
"No, but thank you very much for the offer but I must be going now." Iris said standing up.  
  
"Professor, what things would you make with these peppermint leaves?" Asked the house elf who grabbed the tin from Iris's hands.  
  
"My mother would always make peppermint brownies for Christmas Eve night for us kids and peppermint tea for the grownups. But the grownups would always sneak some of the brownies away from us kids when we were younger." Iris said winking at the elf that had asked her the question.  
  
Two of the house elves grabbed Iris's hands and lead her to the door.  
  
"Thank you Professor! We will make special things for the school tomorrow night." Squeaked a house elf as the portrait closed behind Iris.  
  
Iris turned and started back to her office. Before she made it five feet from the kitchen she grabbed her left forearm in pain. She continued to walk as the pain subsided. Iris made it to the main hall. Instead of heading up the staircase that led to her office she made her way to the outside grounds of Hogwarts'. Iris made her way down the winding path and stepped outside the main gates. With a loud pop Iris had disapparated.  
  
&&&&&&&&&  
  
Iris apparated just outside the Death Eaters usual meeting place. To the ordinary witch, wizard or muggle it was just a plain old forest but to the Death Eaters it was much more. It was hidden well by many concealment charms and anyone who did not belong within the trees were turned away a forgetful charm.  
  
Iris made her way through the dense trees and finally made it to the clearing. Iris could make out some of the Death Eaters. She could see Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. The flickering light of the small fire made in the middle of the clearing made it difficult to see the others. Everyone else was dressed in the black robes and masks except for Iris. She tried looking for Severus but could not find him in the sea of blackness.  
  
Iris heard soft mummers of where the Dark Lord could be. Iris did take this into consideration because he was usually already at the meetings.  
  
"Welcome back my loyal subjects." Voldemort hissed as he stood in the darkness.  
  
Everyone turned his or her heads looking for where the voice was coming from. Suddenly everyone spun their heads around quickly when the sound of breaking leaves and tiny limbs came from in front of them. Out came the melting body of Severus Snape.  
  
"How dare you call us your loyal subjects?" Growled Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"You are my loyal subjects." Voldemort growled and he raised his gaze to meet Malfoy's.  
  
Malfoy's mouth dropped when he saw two red slits glowing back at him. "I am sorry Master I did not know."  
  
"Know one did." Voldemort laughed evilly.  
  
Iris looked on in a state of confusion not fully comprehending what was going on right in front of her eyes.  
  
"I even fooled my best Death Eater." Voldemort hissed as he made his way over to Iris.  
  
"Yes, you did my Lord." Iris laughed trying to sound more impressed than scared.  
  
"I just learned that my faithful servant has been keeping information from me." Voldemort growled.  
  
"Have I my Lord?" Iris's voiced quivered.  
  
"I would say that keeping your relationship between Severus or Sev as you like to call him and yourself from me as quite interesting." Voldemort hissed.  
  
"You know of us my Lord. We are both Death Eaters. Of course this is some kind of relationship between us." Iris rattled on.  
  
"You stupid little girl. Who do you think you are fooling? Voldemort said as he grabbed a hand full of her hair and forced her to her knees.  
  
Iris fell to her knees and closed her eyes tight.  
  
"What else have you been keeping from me and your fellow Death Eaters?" Voldemort ordered.  
  
"Nothing my Lord." Iris whispered.  
  
"I don't quiet believe that my dear." Voldemort said with and evilly sweet voice. "Let's see if this changes your mind." Voldemort said as he fingered his wand.  
  
_"CRUCIO!"_ Voldemort growled.  
  
Iris howled in pain. Voldemort raised his wand hanging Iris above the rest of the Death Eaters. Everyone laughed as Iris jerked violently in the air.  
  
"Had enough? Are you willing to talk now?" Voldemort growled as he pulled his wand away causing Iris to fall to the ground in a loud thud.  
  
"Speak!" Voldemort ordered.  
  
Iris pulled herself up slowly. "I have nothing to tell you my Lord. I swear!" Iris choked out.  
  
"You want to place this game you stupid girl? Then we will. _CRUCIO!"_ Voldemort growled once again.  
  
Laugher rang through the dense forest as Iris began to yell in pain as her body jerked violently on the forest floor. 


	13. Unlucky Number 13

_Disclaimer: The usual stuff applies here. I have no money so it would be pointless to sue me over this since I have nada.  
  
A/N: Not many chapters left till it is complete. I hope to have it done by the time the fall semester starts up in the middle of August._  
  
A New Beginning  
  
Chapter 13 Unlucky Number 13  
  
Severus had been sitting in front of the fireplace for quite some time now. The night had past into morning, then into the afternoon and finally the afternoon was slowly heading into evening time. He stood up slowly as he stretched his stiff body. He rubbed his eyes and gently touched the bruise on his face.  
  
Touching the bruise on his face caused Severus to become angry and enraged.  
  
"I've got to get out of here!" Severus yelled as he stormed for the door.  
  
Severus grabbed for the doorknob and pulled but the door wouldn't move. He tried several more times and the door still wouldn't budge. He punched and kicked the door and nothing more happened. He turned around and leaned up against the door and growled in anger.  
  
No sooner did Severus begin to growl in anger and frustration that a letter flew out of the fireplace and landed on the ratty rug. Severus walked forward and stood above the letter.  
  
He hesitated for a moment and eventually picked up the letter.  
  
Severus pulled out the contents. He unfolded the piece of scratch paper.  
  
_You're little girlfriend shouldn't have disobeyed her Master._  
  
Severus flipped over the picture that was in the envelope. He just stared in horror and he watched Iris twist and thrash in pain in front of Lord Voldemort and the other Death Eaters.  
  
"This has gone terribly wrong." Severus ripped up the picture.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Iris not knowing what time or even what day it was walked right into her classroom. Usually it would have been empty during Christmas vacation but this time there was a few students and Professor Lupin having a tutor session for the Dark Arts class.  
  
The children began to whisper and point at Professor Hecate.  
  
Iris stood there looking dazed and confused. She was an absolute mess. It looked like she hadn't bathed in days; her robes were covered in dirt and dried blood.  
  
Professor Lupin rushed to Iris's side and quickly escorted her to her office.  
  
"Neville! You are to continue with the study group till I return." Professor Lupin ordered as he guided Iris passed all the staring children.  
  
"Hermione come with me please." Professor Lupin said sternly.  
  
Hermione slammed her book shut and quickly rolled up her parchment and shoved everything in her backpack. She quickly followed Professor Lupin into Iris's office.  
  
Hermione shut the door behind her as she heard Neville try to get the class under control and continue the list of topics that were on the blackboard.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Help her to the couch Hermione." Professor Lupin said as Hermione rushed to his aid.  
  
"Sure thing Professor." Hermione said as she grabbed Iris's delicate hand and brought her over to the couch.  
  
Professor Lupin grabbed a hand full of floo powder and tossed into the fireplace. "Headmaster's office." He shouted and stuck his head in the green flames.  
  
"Albus!" Professor Lupin shouted.  
  
Professor Dumbledore strolled over to the fireplace. "Ah, Remus what can I do for you my dear boy?"  
  
"It's Iris. Something has happen to her. She is confused." Lupin said worriedly.  
  
"I'm on my way. Floo Poppy and tell her to meet us." Dumbledore ordered.  
  
"What about Severus?" Asked Professor Lupin.  
  
"I will fetch him myself." Dumbledore turned and left his office on the search for Professor Snape.  
  
&&&&&&&&  
  
"Do you have any idea what happen to her Remus?" Asked Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"I haven't a clue Poppy." Remus said as he paced back and forth waiting for Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape to arrive.  
  
"Hermione would you be a dear and fetch a basin of water and some wash rags?" Madame Pomfrey asked as she examined Iris's face.  
  
Hermione rushed to Iris's bathroom. She did a quick glance around looking for a spare basin. Hermione opened a cabinet just to the side of the bathroom sink and spotted one. She placed it in the sink and let it fill with water as she grabbed several wash rags from the bathroom closet. Hermione turned of the faucet.  
  
Hermione picked up the heavy basin and headed back to the others. "Here you go Madame Pomfrey." Hermione said placing the basin full of water on the table next to the couch.  
  
Madame Pomfrey washed some of the dirt and blood off of Iris's face when Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape entered the room.  
  
Professor Dumbledore noticed Hermione and gave her a little smile. "Ah, Miss Granger thank you so much for helping Professor Lupin and Madame Pomfrey."  
  
"You are welcome Professor." Hermione said handing Madame Pomfrey another wet wash rag.  
  
Madame Pomfrey thanked Hermione for her help and sent her on her way. Hermione said goodbye to her Professors and headed up to the Gryffindor common room. Professor Lupin escorted Hermione out while Professor Dumbledore looked over Iris.  
  
"How is she doing Poppy?" Asked Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"As of right now Albus I don't know. As you can see for yourself that she is not well. Her eyes are glassy looking, she babbling nonsense and she doesn't realize any of us are in here." Poppy stroked Iris's hair.  
  
"Hmmm." Dumbledore stroked his beard. "Severus with your knowledge do her symptoms ring a bell to you?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"No." Severus said coldly as he stared at Iris with disgust. "_I know what is wrong with her but I will never tell you_." He laughed to himself.  
  
Professor Lupin entered the room again and walked over to everyone who was standing around Iris. Remus quietly stood by Severus.  
  
Sniff. Sniff. "_Something is not right here_." Remus thought to himself.  
  
Severus glared at Remus. "Sorry Severus my sinuses have been acting up."  
  
Albus looked over at Severus and Remus with a cocked eyebrow. "Well then. Until we get this situation cleared up I want Iris's up in the hospital wing with Poppy." Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
"Severus you may leave now. If I need you for anything I know where to find you." Dumbledore patted him on the shoulder.  
  
Severus just glared at the old man and at Remus and stormed out of the room.  
  
"Remus why don't you help me escort Poppy and Iris to the hospital wing?" Albus ordered.  
  
"I can give you something for your sinuses while we are up there." Poppy said as she got Iris to her feet.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Remus and Albus helped Iris into one of the hospital beds while Madame Pomfrey poured Iris a glass of dreamless sleeping potion.  
  
"You sensed something back in Iris's office didn't you Remus?" Albus asked as he pulled the covers up over Iris.  
  
"Something about Severus didn't seem right." Remus sighed. "Things are becoming confusing Albus."  
  
"So true Remus." Albus said as he looked down at Iris who still had a dazed look.  
  
"Albus?" Remus paused and then continued. "I think we should not discuss any of the Order business with Severus until we find out what happened to Iris."  
  
"I was thinking the exact same thing." Albus stroked his beard.  
  
"I hope she will drink this." Madame Pomfrey interrupted the two men.  
  
Remus and Albus stepped aside and let Madame Pomfrey do her work.  
  
Madame Pomfrey held out the glass for Iris. Iris just looked up at Madame Pomfrey confused. Madame Pomfrey took Iris's hand and wrapped it around the glass. "I need for you to drink this sweetie."  
  
Iris seemed to understand what Madame Pomfrey was saying. Madame Pomfrey gently took Iris's hand and pushed it up towards her mouth. Iris allowed for the glass to be pushed towards her mouth. Iris drank the entire glass of dreamless sleeping potion without putting up a fuss. Iris lay down and with in a few minutes she was asleep.  
  
Madame Pomfrey motioned for Albus and Remus to follow her to her office.  
  
"I was giving her symptoms some thought and they remind me of what Neville's parents were like after they were struck with the crucio curse." Madame Pomfrey sighed as she sat down at her desk.  
  
"You know Albus she does have a point." Remus peeked out and looked at the sleeping Iris.  
  
"It might very well be true but we will just have to wait see what Iris's condition is like tomorrow." Albus paced Poppy's office.  
  
"Until then there is no point in all three of us waiting here till she wakes up. Now the two of you be off and I will let you know immediately when she wakes up." Madame Pomfrey escorted the two men out of the hospital wing.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Voldemort sat at Severus' desk and took a swig out of his silver flask. "I'm going to take care of the damn werewolf first." Voldemort slammed his fist down. 


	14. Christmas Eve

_Disclaimer: The usual stuff applies here._

A New Beginning

Chapter 14 Christmas Eve

"That DAMN werewolf is going to get his!" Growled Voldemort as he formulated yet another plan of attack.

"What can I use from my little bag of tricks?" Voldemort asked himself as he paced Severus' office.

"Knowing him he might be able to sniff out whatever Iris has planned so I can't rely on her plan to work on him." Voldemort rubbed his hands together.

Voldemort continued to pace the floor and hold a conversation with himself as the polyjuice potion wore off and his true form appeared.

"Ahhh it might just work." He laughed evilly. "Might? It will work."

"There is a full moon in a few days so the werewolf will need his Wolfbane potion later on today. I'll make it for him like the dutiful Potions Master I am suppose to be but it will be doctored." Voldemort took a swig of his polyjuice potion and made his way to Severus' private potions lab.

&&&&&&&&&

In the kitchen the house elves began their usual preparations for breakfast and lunch. Since it was Christmas Eve the house elves began some of the baking for that evening early.

One elf went over to the pantry and pulled out a large tin and made its way back over to the work table. The house elf set to work making many batches of special peppermint brownies.

"These are going to be delicious!" Squeaked the house elf in excitement.

The house elf was correct but also unaware of what would happen once the brownies had been eaten.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Iris stirred slightly when a cool hand touched her forehead. Iris opened her eyes and blinked a few times trying to focus on the person standing over her.

"Well, good morning." Madame Pomfrey smiled.

"Morning." Iris croaked out as she tried pulling herself into sitting position.

"Let me help." Madame Pomfrey reached for Iris's shoulder.

"No thank you. I got it." Iris struggled to pull herself up as Madame Pomfrey stood by and watched.

"Would you like a few extra pillows Iris?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Yes, please." Madame Pomfrey placed a few pillows behind her back.

"Do you think you will be able to eat Iris?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Some juice and toast would be nice." Iris yawned.

"Good. I will be back shortly with your breakfast." Madame Pomfrey left the hospital wing.

Iris lay back on the mound of pillows and closed her eyes. Iris dosed off for a little bit but was waken up with the sound of a soft clinking noise. Iris opened her eyes and saw Professor Dumbledore standing next to her.

"Ahh you are a wake again." Dumbledore smiled as he placed her breakfast tray on her table.

"Yes." Iris yawned once more.

"How are you feeling this morning Iris?" Dumbledore asked as he sat in the seat next to Iris's bed.

Iris just looked at Dumbledore with a pained expression.

"You don't remember do you?" Dumbledore stroked his beard.

"No." Iris started to become agitated.

Iris leaned forward and pulled her bed table closer. Iris pulled so hard that she caused her glass of pumpkin juice to fall over and spill all over the place.

"I didn't want it anyway." Iris pushed back the table and fell back on to the pillows.

Professor Dumbledore pulled out his wand and quickly performed a cleaning spell. All that was left on Iris's table was an empty glass and a plate of now cold toast.

"It is all right Iris. You don't have to remember just yet. Just rest for now but if you remember anything call for me immediately." Professor Dumbledore stood up and left Iris to rest.

Iris watched Professor Dumbledore leave the hospital wing. Iris turned to her side and watched the clouds and birds pass by the window. She tried with all her might to remember last night. All it brought was confusion and a horrible headache. Iris closed her eyes and drifted off into a fitful sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Iris made her way down the dark and cold dungeon corridors. The cold stone floor sent shivers up her spine. She chided herself for wondering about in only a thin nightgown. She made her way down the corridor trying every door she came across. Finally at the end of the dark hallway she came across and unlocked door. She turned the knob and pushed open the heavy wooden door._

"_Come in my love." Severus called from his place in front of the fireplace._

_Iris was confused. This situation seemed real to her but at the same time it didn't._

"_Sit my love." Severus said in a sickly sweet voice as he patted the spot on the couch next to him._

_Iris automatically walked over to Severus and took her place next to him._

"_Very good my pet." Severus stroked Iris hair as she sat beside him._

"_Do you know what I want from you?" He asked her coldly._

_Iris looked over at Severus and shook her head no. Iris was having a hard time distinguishing between what was real and what was fantasy at the moment. _

"_I am sure you do my pet." Iris shook her head no again as Severus continued to stroke her head._

_Severus leaned forward and placed his mouth next to Iris's ear and whispered seductively. "I want for you to tell me what you are doing tonight."_

_Iris with a confused look upon her face pulled away from Severus and gazed up at him. Iris's mouth fell open when she saw Severus' face melt away from his body. Iris got up to run but was pulled back down by blotchy, red hand. Iris stared up in fright as Lord Voldemort peered down at her with a menacing glare._

_Iris managed to pull her hand away from her Master and made a mad dash to the door she had entered. She made it within inches of the door and dropped to the floor in excruciating pain._

Iris sat straight up in bed dripping in sweat as her heart raced and. Iris took a few deep breaths to steady herself. She looked around the hospital wing for any sign of Madame Pomfrey. At the moment she couldn't see her but some of the wing was blocked by privacy screens that surrounded part of her bed. Iris pulled off the sweat soaked covers and crept out of bed.

Iris crept quietly to the privacy screens and peered around them. Iris spotted a light on in Madame Pomfrey's office. Iris quietly made her way to the other side of the hospital wing that was hidden in darkness. Iris pressed her back up against the wall and slowly crept her way around until she made it to the main entrance to the hospital wing.

Iris knew she had to get her plan underway before she forgot any detail of it forever. She headed up to her office to get what she needs to make tonight successful.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I ate too much." Ron complained as he patted his stomach.

"You always do." Hermione laughed as she and her two friends made their way into the Gryffindor common room.

"Why are there so many people still up?" Harry asked as he made his way through the crowd.

"Harry you've got to try one of these?" Fred said as he pushed a brownie in Harry's mouth.

"No." Was all Harry could get out before a huge chocolate brownie was forced into his mouth.

"Mmmm." Harry said after swallowing the rather large bite in his mouth. "It tastes like peppermint."

"Who made these?" Hermione asked as she and Ron each grabbed for a brownie.

"Most likely the house elves did." George said walking over with a hand full of brownies.

"You think you have enough of them George?" Harry laughed.

"I've had plenty already. I saved these for you, Hermione and Ron." George held the brownies out.

"Thanks." The three friends said in unison.

Ron, Harry and Hermione grabbed a couple of empty chairs in front of the fireplace.

"These are really good." Ron said as he shoved the last of his brownies in his mouth.

"Yeah." Harry yawned in agreement.

"We should be heading for bed. It is getting late." Hermione yawned herself.

Harry and Ron pulled themselves up out of their seats and headed for the boy dormitory.

"Night." Hermione called out as she headed for bed.

"Night." Ron and Harry murmured sleepily.

"Hey Neville go to bed if you are tired." Ron slapped Neville on the knee as he passed the sleeping boy.

"Neville." Harry nudged his friend once more. "He must be tired." Harry shrugged his shoulders and headed after Ron.

"He'll come up after the fire dies out and it gets cold down here." Ron said as they made it into their dormitory.

"Listen to that snoring." Harry snorted as he put his pajamas on.

Harry waited for Ron to make a smart remark. Harry looked over at Ron who didn't even bother to put his pajamas on he lay there passed out in his bed snoring loudly like everyone else.

"Go figure." Harry said as he climbed into bed.

Harry took his glasses off and placed them on his bed side table and laid back as a deep sleep over came him. But before Harry fell asleep he reached inside his side drawer and pulled out a small box and clutched it in his hand.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Knock. Knock._

Severus rolled his eyes to the faint knocking he heard at his potions lab door.

"Yes." He called out.

Severus didn't even bother to turn around to see who it was bothering him this time.

"Professor." Squeaked a tiny voice by his knees.

"I said yes." Severus said annoyingly.

"Here is your plate of brownies." The tiny little house elf placed on the work table next to Severus. "All the Professors are getting these."

"Has Professor Lupin received his yet?" Severus asked eyeing the little house elf before him.

"No Professor. He will be getting his next." Squeaked the house elf.

"Leave his with me. I am heading up to his office shortly and I will bring them." Severus ordered.

"It is ok Professor I can do it for you." The house elf answered.

"I said leave them." Severus barked.

"Yes sir." The house elf quickly placed the other tray of brownies next to Severus' and ran out the room.

"Oh he'll get his." Voldemort laughed as he put the finishing touched to Professor Lupin's Wolfbane potion.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Iris made it back to her office without being seen by Madame Pomfrey or any other Professors or students. Iris was quite surprised just how many students were still up and about as it got later on in the evening. She made it back to her office just in the nick of time. As she closed her classroom door behind her a small group of gossiping girl walked past.

Iris ran across her classroom to her office and slammed her office door behind her. She headed over to her desk and pulled open the middle drawer of her desk and removed a seemingly empty vile. She grabbed the small vile and rummaged through her desk drawers until she found a larger one. Once she did she headed over to the fireplace.

Iris sat on the couch and stared at the fireplace for a few moments trying to compose herself. Everyone that set foot into her office would assume that the small cauldron was just simmering lavender and water but in all honesty it was her very own polyjuice potion.

Iris took a deep breath and filled the larger vile with polyjuice potion. Before she headed out she grabbed her bed slippers and her cloak. Iris quickly dressed and made her way quietly into her classroom. She tipped toed across the room and pressed her ear against the door listening for any outside sounds.

Once she knew that the coast was clear she made her way quickly to the Gryffindor tower.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Voldemort poured the altered Wolfbane potion into a metal goblet. He took a swig from his flask and headed for Professor Lupin's sleeping quarters. Voldemort had no trouble getting to where he had to be. The castle was extremely quiet. He casually knocked on Professor Lupin's door.

"Enter." Remus called out. "Ah, Severus what a pleasant surprise what can I do for you this evening?"

Severus remained quiet and entered Remus' office. He kept his eye on Remus as he placed the metal goblet down on his desk.

Remus uncrossed his legs and removed them from the top of his desk. He placed a bookmark in his book and put it aside. "Is it that time of the month again?" He snorted.

Severus just rolled his eyes at the man before him.

"_Just drink it already." Voldemort growled to himself. _

Remus picked up the metal goblet and eyed it carefully. He glanced back and forth from the glass and Professor Snape. He shrugged his shoulders and gulped the concoction down.

"Damn good Severus damn good." Remus said as he wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his shirt.

"_Any time now." He laughed to himself._

Remus picked up his book again and propped his feet back up on his desk. "Anything else I can do for you Severus?"

"No." Severus sneered.

"Ok then. Well, goodnight Severus." Remus yawned.

Severus turned on his heel quickly and headed for the door.

"Severus?" Remus mumbled.

Severus turned back around and saw Remus swaying slightly in his chair.

"I don't feel right. Did you make any changes to the potion?" Remus stood up awkwardly.

"Yes I did as a matter of fact." Severus smiled evilly.

"Wha..." Remus collapsed to the floor in a pile.

"I guess you will never know." Voldemort laughed out loud. He grabbed the empty goblet and left.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Iris quickly put on her cloak. This wasn't her ordinary cloak it was her very own invisibility cloak. She had only used it one time before and of course she needed it now. She quietly made her way to the Gryffindor tower. She waited outside patiently. She hoped that a house elf would be leaving the tower because that was her only chance of getting inside the tower since she did not know the password herself.

Iris paced back and forth quietly trying not to disturb the fat lady in the portrait. Iris paced for what seemed like hours but eventually the portrait slid back. Iris took her chance and slipped in as the tiny house elf left the Gryffindor tower.

"_Finally!" Iris thought to herself._

Iris kept her cloak on and scanned the common room. The fire had been tended to which was unusual because the fires usually burned out. She scanned the far end of the room and saw Neville fast asleep in one of the arm chairs. Iris just assumed that the fire was kept burning for him.

Iris creped over to Neville and nudged his foot with hers. She did that several times to determine just how asleep he was. Several more attempts and nothing more than deep breathing escaped from his mouth.

"_I guess the brownies went over well." Iris sighed to herself._

She scanned the common room and noticed two doorways one to her left and one to her right. Not knowing which one lead to the boy's dormitory she took a wild guess and decided to try her left.

As Iris climbed the stair to what she hoped was the boy's dormitory she kept reciting her plan over and over again in her mind. She reached to top of the stairs, took a deep breath and leaned her ear against the door. She listened hard and could hear snoring coming from behind the door.

Iris pushed open the heavy wooden door and quietly walked into the dormitory. She sighed in relief that she was indeed in the boy's dormitory but she had to check to make sure she was in the one she needed to be in.

She walked over to one of the beds and pulled the red velvet drapes back. Iris caught a glimpse of bright red hair. She leaned over slightly to get a better look of the face and realized that she was staring at Ronald Weasley,

"_Good then one of these beds Harry is sleeping in." Iris thought to herself as her heart began to race._

Iris began her search and after her second try she found Harry fast asleep.

"Harry!" Iris nudged him on his shoulder.

"Hmff." Harry rolled over to his side.

Iris took off her cloak. "Harry!" She tried again. "You are down for the count aren't you?" She nudged at Harry again.

"Where did you put it?" Iris mumbled as she began rummaging through Harry's dresser drawers.

"Where is it Harry?" Iris was starting to worry.

Iris was starting to become desperate. She started to check Harry's bed covers. She came up empty handed. She felt under his pillow and still that turned up nothing. Iris sat on the edge of Harry's bed and sighed heavily.

"Sorry Harry I failed you." Iris grabbed his hand and held it in hers.

Iris stroked his hand. "What are you holding?"

Iris loosened Harry's grip and pulled out the small box he was clutching. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Iris kissed the little box.

She pulled her cloak over to her and pulled out her wand. She took the ring out the box and placed it on Harry's hand. She tapped the ring three times with her wand and it began glowing bright blue. Within seconds Harry was no longer in his bed and no where in the castle.

Iris grabbed a pair of Harry's pajamas, tossed her cloak on and headed back to her office.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Iris rushed into her office stuffed her cloak in a fairly empty desk drawer. Holding the two vials she took the hairs out of the one and placed them in the one containing the poly juice potion. She waited a few seconds before chugging down the polyjuice potion. Iris felt like her body was burning and melting away from her. A few minutes later that sensation passed. She rushed to her bath room and looked in the mirror.

"It worked." She sighed in a voice not her own.

She ditched her nightclothes and put Harry's pajamas on. She rushed back into her office and flung herself on the couch and closed her eyes.

Not a second later her office door swung open.

"Good he is here." Voldemort growled.

"Malfoy find Iris now!" Voldemort ordered. "Bring her to me immediately when you find her."

"Yes, Master." Malfoy nodded his response.

"Grabbe and Goyle tell the others to watch over parts of the castle and report back to if anything starts to go wrong." Voldemort hissed to his two minions.

"I'm taking him now." Voldemort growled in pleasure. "Let's see if he can stay the boy who lived."


End file.
